A Feudal Viking Fairy Tale
by Musical-Phanatic333
Summary: One of Odin's prized wolf-warriors - an Ulfhedinn- is sent to Feudal Japan to seek out a familiar old, demon sword smith to fix her weapon. Out of her element but never to turn down adventure, the warrior Torunn, runs into a certain Demon Lord and turns his life on its head.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder roared, and lightning danced across a dark grey sky, but as soon as it all appeared, all the commotion disappeared. The only thing left was a rainbow arcing across a blue, summer sky.

Torunn woke up, her head still swimming as she tried to make sense where she was. Slowly she propped herself somewhat up-right and let her bright blue eyes scanned the land around herself, but she saw nothing but rolling hills of green and mountains in the distant. She looked up and found that she had been lying under a large tree, although Torunn was unfamiliar to what kind it was. She inhaled deeply, pleasantly surprised that it smelled light and floral, the petals of the tree's flower a soft pink and creamy white hue. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before. She inhaled deeply again, content for the moment while the sun's light that seeped through the leaves and flowers, its rays warming the exposed skin on her cheeks and forearms.

For as old as she was and as well as Torunn thought she knew Odin, the sly God always had a way to keep her on her toes. Even though he knew that fixing her sword was imperative, he couldn't resist annoying her while helping her. Or pushing her to her limits.

That, and no matter how old she was, Torunn would never in her vast lifetime get used to traveling to Midgard, though this place was so vastly different than what she was used to. Where did that bastard say this sword smith lived? What was this sword smith's name even? _Totosai_ was it? The name felt foreign on her tongue. It was a name unlike she had ever heard of. _Totosai._

Alas, Torunn would remember eventually – traveling on the Bifrost Bridge to Midgard always scrambled her thoughts and memories for a little while. Once she got her bearings, some food and hopefully some ale, Torunn would be just fine. That usually was the case with her in any situation she was unsure of.

She looked down at herself and sighed. Her leather chest plate, boots, shin guards, woolen trousers and two layered tunics she wore were already starting to make her sweat. This place was much warmer than she was used to. Maybe Torunn would find a stream or river to bath in. The cool waters would probably help with her memory problem. When she was still mortal, she liked nothing more than a dip in the freezing sea to clear her senses. The frigid waters helping to wake her up her mind, body and soul. At least, that what she had been taught. Torunn chuckled at those distant memories.

She gathered her shield and weapons, making sure all her provisions were in her satchel and stood up. Stretching her legs, she sniffed the air again, seeing if she could latch onto anything that seemed familiar but came up with nothing. What Torunn did notice was the amount of energy and power that hung in the air, and that it was coming from what she could discern as the west, the sun beginning to dip below the midday hour in the endless blue sky.

Torunn's survival instincts were beginning to work normally again, her mind slowly becoming clearer. She knew if she followed this energy, Torunn would surely find someone to ask where the Hel she was. Maybe whomever they were, they would have information that she needed to find the sword smith.

Torunn flashed a wolf-like grin. Hunting and exploring new lands were what she was best at. After all, when she was mortal, she was a Viking warrior. It was in her blood even if now she was more than just a normal human.

Gathering up the rest of her stuff and slinging the battle scarred shield onto her back, she began her trek towards the energy that almost wafted in the air from the west. Torunn could almost feel it to her core, and she liked the way it felt: Powerful. Ancient. Refined. Deadly.

She picked up her pace from a militant hike to a slight jog as Torunn began to assess her surroundings, finding that there was a large and open path of sorts in what look to be in the middle of a field. Her keen sense of sight told Torunn that it stretched for miles and miles in the both the direction she was heading and opposite. The path held very few people littering its grounds but until she understood where she was and the potential threats, Torunn decided to stick to the forest near that path, despite her curiosity wanting to explore it and see what kind of mortals and creatures lived here. Maybe some of them would be worthy to fight. It had been awhile since she last fought something, but she had to find this _Totosai_ person and get her sword fixed.

* * *

"Look, Sesshomaru-sama! It's a rainbow!" A little girl, no older than eight or nine, squealed with excitement, her tiny hand pointing at a rainbow in the sky. She sat atop a two headed dragon who merely grunted at her giddiness, though secretly, the dragon loved hearing her laugh. The _daiyokai_ she had called to stopped for a brief moment, his amber eyes scanning the horizon, while an imp – who was busy squawking at the young human girl for "Distracting his Lordship with this nonsense" and not paying attention – ran into the back of his legs. The tiny green demon fell onto his back and groaned in pain.

"Jakken." A deep voice said. Immediately the imp got up and groveled at feet of Sesshomaru.

"Y-y-yes, m 'lord?" Squeaked the vassal nervously, waiting for the usual thump on the head when he displeased his Lord.

"I sense something." Was all Sesshomaru said, and Jakken let out a sigh of relief. The Demon Lord could not help but to admit that he was thankful that his ward, Rin, had pointed out the rainbow to him. He was intrigued by the phenomenon for a number of reasons; not to say that rainbows were a rarity in Feudal Japan, but one only usually appeared after a rain storm.

And the air did not usually hum with an unusual, new energy when one appeared. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, picking up a strange mixture of a scent: it smelled of sea salt, but also earthy and vaguely of wolf. Though, it did not smell like any of wolf demon from the clans of the north that he knew. He was reminded of their hot headed leader, Koga, and of his pack and growled internally from annoyance.

No, this scent was not quite demon, nor was it quite human. It was something completely different, and whatever it was, it made Sesshomaru feel… Unsettled. He didn't like feeling unsettled. It was a strange sensation that he wished to get rid of at once.

"We're moving," Sesshomaru said, walking towards the rainbow. Rin cheered happily as Jakken rushed to keep up with the _daiyokai_ , slightly confused.

"But where are we going, m 'lord?" Every time Lord Sesshomaru set off to somewhere new, Jakken always asked where they were going but every time, it was always in vain. Maybe one day the little imp would stop asking but today was not one of those days.

And as per usual, he was met with the cold silence of Lord Sesshomaru. At least this time he didn't leave Jakken to over see the young human ward. How he hated when his master left him all alone with infuriating child ward. Between her games and impertinent singing and merry-making, Jakken wasn't sure how much more he could take of it, but since he was the faithful servant to the Great Lord Sesshomaru, Jakken would proudly endure.

While lost in his thoughts, A-Un, the child Rin and Lord Sesshomaru had already made their way towards the rainbow as it shimmered out of existence. Jakken looked around, panicking.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" He wailed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly.

"Quiet Jakken," he commanded of his vassal, who immediately zipped his lips, slumping his shoulders in despair.

Sesshomaru lost the sight of the mysterious rainbow, but the scent and the power still lingered, and it seemed to be moving at a fast pace. He was going to find whatever this being was and how it was connected to the rainbow. Maybe it would be a worthy opponent for him to fight. It had been awhile since Lord Sesshomaru killed anything and he was finding he had a desire to dispatch of something. Jakken had irritated him to no end with his excessive and almost relentless talking, so he needed to find something to take his frustration out on.

The faintest of smiles flickered across the Demon Lord's face before it went back to its usual resting, impassive look. He almost was getting excited at the prospect of this hunt, and hoped that whatever prey it was would not disappoint him. Although, he should know by now not to get his hopes up about that. No one - human, demon, God or otherwise - was his equal, and he sought to prove it again with whatever this mystery being was.

* * *

After a few couple hours of hiking through the unfamiliar woods and dinner caught, Torunn came upon a river and small body of water that fed into it. The sun was beginning to set and even though she felt whatever energy grow closer and more powerful, she needed to set up camp for the night. The warrior woman stood still as stone, listening to every breath and heartbeat in the area that her sensitive hearing could pick up. Nothing sounded dangerous but she did feel something- or rather _somethings_ \- watching her. She wondered why none of whatever was watching her came out from their hiding spots. Smugly she mused that they had every right to be intimidated by her. As a _Úlfheðinn_ – one of Odin's prized wolf berserker – they needed to fear and respect her. Torunn was the alpha here, and anything within 100 miles needed to know that. To pick a fight with her meant certain defeat, if not death.

Torunn threw her head back, her long blonde hair whipping her backside as she let out a long howl, again letting anyone near know that she was not to be trifled with. If they wanted to keep their lives, they knew to stay well enough away.

She set up a fire and small makeshift camp after she skinned her dinner, which was a small, spotted deer. It was smaller than the deer and elk she was used to, but she figured that everything here (and again, wherever 'here' was) was going to be smaller. She chuckled to herself. Maybe Odin had sent her to a place only inhabited by faes and dwarfs, and that's why everything seemed smaller and more fragile. Luckily she was the only one eating it, so it would do for now.

As the deer cooked, she began to strip out of her many layers that were meant for harsh, winter climates. Torunn wasn't complaining about the change of atmosphere so to speak, but she didn't wish to be over heated the entire time she was here. Torunn hung her clothing on a nearby bush and dug out her wolf fur pelt from her satchel and wrapped herself loosely in the fur. She also grabbed one of her daggers for peace of mind and made her way down to the small body of water.

Torunn stood at the edge, the waters quietly lapping on her feet and what minimal shore line there was. It wasn't as cold as she had hoped but she would make do. Looking about, she found a tree nearby. Her hands touched the rough bark as she stabbed it with her dagger, hanging her pelt on the hilt. Turning towards the water, a shit-eating grin spread across her face. Torunn took a few steps back from the edge, let a out another short howl and cannon balled into the waters, making waves crash on the shoreline.

She shot to the surface, and let out a happy "whoop!" as she did. Torunn loved swimming when she wasn't busy raiding or hunting or warring. Her blonde hair flowed all around her as she waded in the water, washing off the sweat and grime from earlier. She sniffed the air and knew that her dinner was almost done cooking and made her way to camp.

As she stepped out of the water, her eyes caught movement in the bushes near her clothing and pack. It definitely wasn't an animal of sorts since it was too large, and she didn't sense any sort of power coming from it, so it must be a mortal man. Hopefully to they would prove useful to Torunn and her quest. That is, if they weren't stupid.

She feigned not looking at her campsite but her ears were at full attention as she wrapped her wolf pelt tighter around herself, leaving the dagger in the bark of the tree. Torunn heard the slight rustle of leaves and out of her peripheral and saw a hand come out of the bush, and without batting an eyelash, threw her dagger in front of the hand that was trying to steal her provisions.

A seriously frightened man yelped and leaped from his hiding place. He was of medium height, darker complexion than hers and short black hair. He wore a short sleeved tunic and shorts, tied with a belt that held its own dagger. Torunn raised an eyebrow as she saw the man trembled where he stood.

"Who are you? Are you a thief? Or just a pervert?" She asked, walking closer to man. His dark eyes scanned the woman covered in wolf's fur before him, completely enthralled yet terrified by what he saw.

The man could tell from even as far away as he was, the woman - if that's what she even was - towered over him, and looked like her hands alone could crush rocks. Her hair was golden like the sun but it was her eyes that that frightened him most. They were the color of the winter skies of the north, ice blue and inhuman looking. He had made a grave mistake trying to spy on her while she bathed, so he did the only thing he could do.

Run.

Or at least, he that's what he had tried to. The man turned on his heels to escape but then saw a silver blur in front of him and before he could let out a cry, the terrifying woman had him by the front of his shirt, and at least a foot off the ground. He tried to pull himself free, but the woman had in a vice grip at the collar.

"Please let me go! I didn't mean to spy on you! Please forgive me!" The man wailed as he struggled. Torunn threw her head back and howled with laughter.

 _At least I know that the mortals here are easy to take care of. A bit of a shame, but oh well._

"So, you are just a pervert, huh?" She said, "Where I come from, perverts suffer from painful consequences if caught." The man whimpered again, and Torunn couldn't help but flash her signature wolf-like grin. This brought back old raiding memories from what seemed lifetimes ago.

"But I'm willing to let you go if you help me. How does that sound to you?" Her voice dripped like saccharine honey. The man gulped and nodded, too afraid to disagree and too enthralled by her voice. "Good. Now I'm going to need you to answer some questions for me."

After a few minutes of the man spewing his guts about everything she asked, Torunn had a better idea where she was. She still needed more questions to be answered, but for the time being she was satisfied.

Torunn was told that where she was a place called "Japan", and that almost everyone that inhabited this place looked like him. Except for the demons - those beings could look like _anything_ and came in all colors, shapes and sizes claimed the pervert. Apparently the sword smith she was looking for was rumored to also be a demon at least according to legend. Unfortunately he didn't know anything else but since she was a being of honor, Torunn let him go as she promised, dropping him unceremoniously on to the ground.

The man scrambled back from her, but then bowed to her, his body close to the ground and groveling at her feet. "Oh thank you for not killing me, mistress. If I may ask, who and what are you? Be ye demon as well?" Torunn cocked her head quizzically, scratching it while she pondered but then shrugged. Might as well get her name out now; maybe it would help her find the sword smith demon faster.

"I am Torunn of Asgard. One of Odin's prized wolf-berserk warrior. Tell everyone that you see - man or demon - that I seek the sword smith, Totosai, and will not hesitate to kill any and all who gets in my way." She grinned dangerously again at the man who nodded and clambered to his feet to only vanish into the woods, fear propelling him fast as rabbit.

After she made sure that she was truly alone she went back to her dinner and settled in for the night. That night, she dreamed of slaying all the powerful demons of this "Japan". She fell asleep, her belly full and a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was inching its way to the midday sky when Torunn awoke the next day. She stretched underneath her wolf pelt, basking in the sun's warmth that still felt foreign to her. She sat up against her shield, enjoying the quiet and calm that she was not always afforded when she was home in Valhalla and Asgard. Although she did sorely the miss beds – both figuratively and literally. She cracked her back and yawned, her arms stretching into the air.

Looking at her clothes hanging up near where she slept, Torunn had to figure out a way to dress herself without sweating her ass off with every step. She would probably have to lose one of her tunics at least and maybe even cut the sleeves off of the one she kept. She dreaded putting on the heavy woolen trousers but at this point, had no choice until she could either make or find a better option. And telling from the size of the man she ran into from the previous evening, finding pants to fit her might prove to be a challenge.

She pulled her pants on and bound her chest for the day. Torunn then took one of the tunics and without much grace, cut away the sleeves of her favorite red tunic with her clawed fingers. She could ditch the other one since it was just a boring beige colored tunic, but her red tunic was made from a dye so rare, that the people she had pillaged it from literally threw themselves on her sword to keep it safe. It was a burnt red color that made her ice blue eyes sparkle and her pale skin shine in the sun, and on the front, she had taken the time to embroider a wolf onto the fabric when she was coming back from a different raid.

Torunn looked at the beige tunic that laid in a heap next to her bag, contemplating whether or not to keep the shirt. She had no idea how long she was going to be in this Japan place. Better safe than sorry, she scooped up the tunic and shoved it back into her pack. If anything, Torunn could use it to barter for something better to wear or make something useful out of it.

While she finished lacing up her hide leather boots, Torunn's nose caught a whiff of something new and strange. She could tell that near the large open path up a little ways from where she was, there were probably six to eight men – they were definitely men by the smell of them – and there was some food, but something else. She wrinkled her nose, taken aback by a fruity, yet nutty smell. There was also a hint of a floral scent that reminded her of the pink flowers she saw when she first got here. Torunn shrugged.

 _Might as well go and see._ Torunn really didn't see any other options but to go and investigate anything new on her path, and if need be, interrogate anyone along the way. She really needed a solid lead to find the sword-smith-demon-guy and this might be her best bet. And if worse came to pass, she would at least get some food; the deer was hardly enough to fill her up. Maybe they would be the demons that the man had called her. She began to feel eager to see what these demons could look like.

Making sure she broke everything down in her camp, Torunn picked up her shield and heaved it on to her back, along with her pack and set off up the path. She hummed a song her father would sing to her when she was young and eager to be a warrior like him, the lilting tune matching her bright mood. Exploring this unknown land brought her back to so many memories from what seemed lifetimes ago, though thinking about her past life never brought her any sadness, nor did she long for it. What she was now was the highest honor she could have ever achieved, serving Odin directly. Thinking about her past only pleasant memories now.

A little over an hour later as the sun was beginning to dip towards the west, Torunn finally caught up with what her sharp senses had shown her earlier; there were eight men, sitting near a couple of larger boulders, laughing and drinking something out large gourd shaped jugs with one another. She was slightly disappointed to see that they were just mortal men, but Torunn's eyes also caught a kid off to the side, lying down with their hands tied behind their backs. She could hear their soft whimpering from where she stood. Her brows furrowed in annoyance and anger.

Though she was Viking and it was customary to take slaves when you sacked a village, Torunn never could adhere to that particular lifestyle. She never liked the idea of taking someone's freedom away for selfish gains, so she never did when she was still mortal. And especially not women and children. Obviously, these men had no honor and that she could not stand for.

Torunn continued up the road towards the group of men who wore strange clothing much different than the man she had met the previous night. They all some variation of the same kind of outfit; big billowy sleeved shirts with small armored shoulder and chest plates, and large pants that looked like they puffed out. Torunn had to suppress a giggle; they all looked like they were wearing gowns!

The men in question who were busy laughing and joking, when one stopped and pointed towards Torunn walking towards them on the path. All their eyes grew larger at the sight of the woman, her sun golden hair whipping in the wind behind her as she made her way over to them. They all grinned at one another, thinking they just got even luckier.

"First coming across that traveling merchant with their wares, then we found these brats to sell. Now a beautiful woman walking all alone on the road? What a lucky day for us, eh boys?" Torunn's sensitive heard one of them say among themselves. They all whooped and hollered like a bunch of drunken idiots, commenting on _her_ strange clothes and why she was dressed like a man. They reminded Torunn of the men in Valhalla after a day of battling on a field, but they would never stoop this low as to attacking children for profit. Torunn would see fit that these men were taken out like the animals they were. No – they were worse than animals.

As she drew closer to the men, one of them stood up and leaned lazily against the rock. Torunn rolled her eyes, already annoyed that this fight was going to sorely unfulfilling. She didn't even have to use any real strength on these clowns, and that admittedly, made her feel a little sad.

"Hey beautiful," said the leaning man lazily, "Whatcha doin' on this road all alone? Don'tcha know it can be dangerous? A lot of bad people out here." His words were slow and sluggish, and from the alcohol Torunn could smell on his breath – it smelled nutty and floral like earlier – she knew that he and probably the rest of the men were drunk, or at least on their way to being. She scowled, her ice blue eyes casting daggers at him as she approached him. His eyes grew even wider as she got closer, taking in her size. The woman stood at least half a head taller than him and most of the men he was with. He gulped, slinking away from her and back to his friends who stood up in shock and awe. Torunn stopped and dropped her pack and shield.

"Dangerous?" She said as she cleaned the dirt underneath her nails, unimpressed with the lot, "You sure look like a sorry bunch of dogs to me. Attacking poor a defenseless little girl like the weak cowards you are." One of the other men was angered by this. He stood up from the rock he was sitting on, fuming.

"You better watch that pretty mouth of yours, lady," the man said, his hand going to hilt of his sword. The booze was making him feel braver and little reckless, but to him, she was only a woman. He and his men could take one measly woman easy. "You're out numbered and weaponless. You might as well just have some fun with us instead of trying to pick a fight." The tall, strange woman clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"You would attack someone who wasn't armed?" She scoffed, spitting on the ground in front of him, "You know what? I was wrong; You're not dogs. No, dogs at least are intelligent and know when the alpha bears its teeth, it's time for the rest of the dogs to lie down and roll over," Torunn said, her hand resting on her shield, the fingers grazing the scars from battles past. The man let out an aggravated growl.

"I don't know where you come from but around these parts, women know their places." The rest of the men laughed, albeit nervously, as Torunn barked out a laugh of her own filled with malice.

"Do you want to find out what happens to men where _I_ come from when they disrespect me?" Before the man could even blink in response, Torunn whipped her wooden shield directly at the man's stomach like a discus, knocking him flat on his back with at least four broken ribs. The other men looked at him, looked at one another and then back to Torunn, smiling smugly as fear grew on the men's faces . She loved to watch grown men go from "tough guy" to pissing their pants from fear.

Calmly, she strode over to pick up her battle scarred wooden circle that laid beside the groaning man. "Anyone else want to find out what happens when you disrespect me?" She said as she gripped the shield's boss and then beat against it like a battle drum, letting out a war like bellow. The rest of the men looked back at one another, some slightly dazed and frightened. Then two of them drew their skinny blades and charged at her, their weapons over their heads. Torunn shrugged and charged at them, shield first.

The faster of the two tried to take a swing at her but Torunn ducked quickly, using a sweeping kick and knocked him off his feet, with his head hitting the ground **hard**. As she came up, the second man came swinging downwards with his own thin blade. At the last second, Torunn raised up her shield, subsequently making the blade – and the man who still gripped it – stuck onto the wooden shield, his feet dangling off the ground. She grinned like a wolf.

"Too slow," she purred, then catapulting him over her shoulder like he was just a sack of barley grain. He shot at least ten feet into the air and another fifteen feet behind her.

Nonchalantly, she stepped over the unconscious man on the ground to man with the broken ribs, who was still groaning in pain. The other men gave her a wide berth as she crouched next to him, grabbing him by his collar to force him to look at her face.

"I should slit your balls open with my claws and watch you bleed out for your impertinence but since there's a kid here, consider yourself lucky," Torunn whispered into his ear as the man instantly stopped moaning, "Now, get your men out of here and if I see any of your faces again, I will not hesitate to take the balls you don't deserve." He turned to look straight into her ice blue eyes that only held contempt for him. He bit back a sob.

"Are you even human? Are you a yokai?" His brown eyes full of fear looked at the woman's almost ethereal face, with wild golden hair and a feral smile. She laughed again.

"What in Tyr's name is that? Are you calling me a demon? What's with everyone thinking I'm some demon thing?" Torunn asked, bearing her sharpened teeth, "No. I'm not a demon. I'm a wolf-berserk. Make sure you tell everyone you see about me, got it?" The man nodded furiously, and Torunn dropped him back to the ground and stood back up. She eyed all the men, silently telling that she would do unimaginable things to each and everyone of them if she ever saw any of them again. Almost simultaneously the remaining conscious and unharmed men gathered up their fallen and swiftly made their away as far from Torunn as possible in the opposite direction. She sighed, still disappointed that they were so weak, but then turned her attention to the kid still tied up next to the boulder, whimpering all the while.

Carefully as to not scare her, Torunn made her way over to the little girl who looked no older than seven or eight. The little girl must have felt her presence because as soon as Torunn got closer, she curled up in a ball and whimpered louder. Torunn squatted near her and gently laid a hand on the girl's shoulder who immediately whipped her head around to stare at Torunn, her brown eyes almost bulging out of her tiny head.

"Shhh," Torunn cooed, "It's okay little one, you're safe now. I've got you. Here, let's get you untied, okay? It will only take a moment." With the flick of her wrist, Torunn cut the little girl free with her claws. "What's your name? Do you live near here?" The little girl rubbed her wrists and smiled with appreciation at her savior.

"M-my name is Tsubaki," she said quietly, "Those bad men took me when I was picking flowers near my village. I didn't mean to wander away like I did, but my village isn't far. It's up the road over there." The little girl – Tsubaki – pointed in the direction where Torunn was vaguely heading towards. Torunn's blue eyes became as soft fresh snow as she smiled at her. She would always have a soft spot for children despite her Viking ways, and this time was no different.

"Do you want me to take you home, Tsubaki?" Torunn asked. The little's girl's eye grew large from utter joy.

"Really? You can do that?" She asked as her face broke out into a huge grin. Torunn nodded, smiling bigger herself.

"Yup! You can even ride on my back. That way we can get you home twice as fast!" Tsubaki laughed with delight as Torunn helped her on her feet. Torunn swung her pack onto her side and crouched low enough for the little girl. "Climb on and hang on tight, you promise?" Tsubaki nodded enthusiastically as she clambered awkwardly onto her back and gripped around Torunn's neck, just tight enough so she wouldn't let go. Torunn grabbed her wooden shield with yet another battle wound on it and readied herself. "Okay, let's get you home." Torunn started off in a sprint as the little girl laughed and squealed with delight, telling her which way her home was. If Torunn was lucky, maybe this village would offer her a bed and filling dinner after dropping off the child.

If she was even luckier, she would get some ale. By Thor, did Torunn need something to drink.

* * *

After a full night and day of following the strange scent, Sesshomaru came to a small clearing next to a river that fed into a small lake, and lost the trail. The smell and the energy that emanated from the mystery woman still hung heavy in the air but he could not tell where it went next. Annoyed, Sesshomaru wanted to claw the tree next to him, but let out a low growl instead. He would not succumb to such trivial feelings like his idiot half-brother, Inuyasha.

His cool amber eyes scanned the horizon, seeing the sky being painted a dark indigo with stars that began to twinkle like fire flies. He turned to see Rin sleeping soundly on the back of A-Un, who looked a little worse for the wear. Jaken fared no better but the little imp was trying his best to stay alert and at attention.

Sesshomaru was about to tell Jaken something to affect of "Wake up", but then wind shifted ever so slightly and he caught the scent again. It wasn't far at all and if he knew the area as well as he thought, this woman was in the _hanyou's_ village, maybe a day's journey at most. If Sesshomaru had to guess, she was probably staying the night; the old priestess took anyone in who seemed in need of help. He turned to the imp, who was basically snoring where he stood, leaning on his two headed staff.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru said, frightening him out of his nap.

"Yes m 'lord! I am at your beck and call!"

"We're staying here for the night." Lord Sesshomaru said, leaping into the tree above them. Of course being a _daiyokai,_ he didn't need to sleep like lesser beings but would wait through the night until the sun rise, contemplating if he would have to fight both the mystery being and Inuyasha if he was there. He smirked ever so slightly and stared at the nearly full moon in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_Early that same day_

"Lady Kaede!"

An older woman in red _hakama_ pants and white robes - the tradition garments for a _Shinto Priestess_ \- was tending to an older gentleman who had come down with a nasty cough, giving him a herbal tea remedy when she heard her name being frantically yelled throughout the entire area. Immediately she was at attention when a couple came running to her, fear painted on their faces like a mask. The rest of the villagers slowly began to mill about outside the small hut where she was still tending to.

"Our youngest daughter, Tsubaki, is missing!" The woman with her husband explained to Lady Kaede, panting from fear and exhaustion. Lady Kaede's one good eye grew large from anxiety of the missing child. It was her responsibility as the priestess to keep everyone in her village safe.

 _"_ We've been looking everywhere for hours but she's nowhere to be found," the husband said as he tried to console the mother who had begun crying. The old priestess sprung into action and turned to her confidant and helper, Rikichi and to other people who came to their aide.

"Gather up all the able men and have a search party go to look for Tsubaki as soon as possible," she said urgently, "I'll meet the rest of ye on the outskirts of the village and- !"

"What's that?" Someone had shouted above the commotion brewing. Everyone's attention quickly turned away from Lady Kaede to a form running at full speed arriving into the village, with a child squealing with exhilaration and pure delight on its back. The form soon slowed down, and it shown to be an extremely tall woman who had stopped in the middle of the slow growing crowd. She smiled broadly as she dropped the happy child- who was the missing Tsubaki - onto the ground who immediately ran to her extremely relieved parents.

Lady Kaede turned towards the mysterious woman, now understanding where the strange aura she had felt the previous day was coming from. To her, this strange woman's aura did not feel evil or malevolent, nor did it feel like it was pure and good. The only thing that she was certain about was the sheer power Lady Kaede felt emanating from her; it was ancient and immense, and yet Lady Kaede did not feel threatened.

The old priestess cleared her throat, immediately quieting the crowd who had started murmuring among one another. All eyes were on the Lady, including the imposing woman whose piercing gaze unnerved her the slightest bit. Nevertheless, Lady Kaede regained her composure and turned back to the crowd and to the stranger.

"I suppose we don't need that search party anymore," she said under her breath to Rikichi and then continued to everyone else, "Good Stranger, I am the High Priestess of this village and on behalf of all of us, we give thanks from the bottom of hearts that ye brought the child back, alive and unharmed no less," the woman said, her voice proud and strong despite her old age. The tall woman looked around at the people surrounding herself, who bowed low in gratitude to her, and made an uneasy yet appreciative smile.

"Um, it was really no problem," She started as she awkwardly pushed some of her golden hair out of her face and behind her ear, "I mean, any decent person would, right?"

"Some yes but rare. We live in dangerous and selfish times my good... Woman," Kaede finished, unsure if this foreigner was was human or something else, again her aura throwing the priestess for a loop since it did not feel like any _yokai_ energy she had ever known. She continued, "If it be no trouble, may we ask the name of our hero?"

The woman's appearance changed from slightly timid to someone who was used to be being in charge as she straightened her shoulders. Instantly her power shifted, as if the warrior released some as a show of dominance. Lady Kaede took note that this person was no one to be cross with.

"My name is Torunn. I am one of the All Father Odin's prized _Ulfhedinn_ \- a wolf berserk and I hail from Asgard," Torunn had stated proudly, her voice carrying an authority that rang through out the village. Everyone that swarmed Torunn began to whisper in hushed tones with one another, but her ears picked up every word.

"What's an _Odin_? Is that some sort other demon lord?"

" _Asgard_? I wonder what that is?"

All at once, the crowd was silenced by a rather large rumbling sound. The woman - Torunn - smiled guiltily. "And if isn't any trouble, could I possibly stay for dinner tonight? Of course I'll do my part." She finished, but Lady Kaede only chuckled.

"No need for ye to worry yourself. Room and board for the night is the least we do for little Tsubaki's savior. Rikichi help with preparing the dinner tonight, would ye?," the older woman said to the younger man near her. Lady Kaede beckoned Torunn to follow her, while the young man and the rest of the village began to slowly dispersed. Torunn turned to the Lady and bowed deep from the waist, trying to see if that was the proper way to pay respect.

"Thank you very much, good Lady," Torunn said. The older woman smiled warmly at her and her gesture.

"Think nothing of it," she replied as Torunn nodded, taking in the small little village. It reminded her of own tiny village growing up in the frozen north; families and friends working side by side to help everyone survive and thrive. She even saw some of the older children helping out with picking root vegetables from the field, while some of the younger children helped with putting away laundry that hanged drying on the lines.

"So Lady Torunn," the older woman, waking the tall woman out of her reverie, "If ye don't mind my prying, what brings ye to these parts? Judging from your strange clothing and never hearing even whispers of your _Asgard,_ nor of your _All Father_ , ye are not from anywhere even near here." Tsubaki and some other kids came running behind the two conversing women, laughing and giggling but then stopped and stared at the imposing Nordic warrior. Torunn had never been stared at so much in her entire life. Tsubaki waved grandly at her and ran off, the other children following in tow.

"Please, Torunn is just fine. We don't have formalities where I come, at least not for my kind," she said as she followed Lady Kaede, "And truth be told, I'm looking for someone." Lady Kaede stopped in front of a modest house that was on raised four legs above the ground. She turned around to Torunn, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Oh?" She said, and then ushered Torunn in who had to duck when she walked through the threshold, "Who is it that ye be looking for?" Lady Kaede milled about her small home, preparing her hearth to make something as Torunn tried to make herself as small and out of the way of the woman's space as she could, which proved to be no easy feat. Torunn noticed that the older woman in her strange, red and white flowy outfit had taken her strange foot wear off and was walking around barefoot in her home. Torunn thought for a moment, guessing that it was customary to do that in this Japan. She started to clumsily unlace her own boots. The last thing she wanted to do was offend the Priestess and not get any information from her.

"I'm not entirely sure, but what I do know from what little information Odin gave me, and what I have been able to gather is that he's a demon sword smith that goes by the name of Totosai," Torunn said, finally getting the last boot off and chucking them outside door . Lady Kaede's ears perked up at the name as she continued to make tea for the two of them.

"Totosai? Really? And ye know that's his name for certain?" Torunn nodded her, her bright blue eyes earnest, "Well, I'm not sure where he lives but I do know two beings that know him very well and know where he resides. Tea?" Lady Kaede handed the slightly cramped woman a small porcelain cup full of the piping hot liquid. Torunn sniffed at the cup hesitantly; it was earthy, slightly herbal and light. She blew on it to cool it down.

"You do?" She asked as she took her first sip. Again the old woman nodded.

"Indeed. Ye could possibly seek out Inuyasha - his own weapon was forged by Totosai," the good lady said, "And I bet with your skills, ye could find him in a matter of days. He's probably close by, knowing them."

"Is this Inuyasha powerful? Or is the other one you mentioned the stronger of the two?" Kaede's face went from jovial to grave faster than lightning when Torunn asked that question.

"Oh I wouldn't want to go looking for trouble if I was ye," the high priestess said, "The other one is Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. While Inuyasha is indeed a strong half-demon, Sesshomaru is even more powerful. Known as the 'Killing Perfection' among the _yokai_ around these parts." Torunn's face began to break out into a shit-eating grin.

Finally she was getting somewhere, and it looked like she was about to kill two birds with one stone; find Lord Sesshomaru so she could find Totosai, get her weapon fixed and then fight whoever this Killing Perfection is. She had been itching for a real battle since her first two encounters were such disappointments. She made up her mind: Torunn would seek out Lord Sesshomaru. She was almost bouncing with giddiness where she sat in the wise woman's house.

"But what if I was looking for trouble, hmm? Where could find this demon Lord?" Torunn asked, saying the title almost dismissively. Lady Kaede took her seat and drank from her cup, shaking her head.

"Now it's my turn to be honest with ye because truly, I haven't the fainest clue. He is as elusive as the winds themselves. He never shows up where humans are, for he thinks that we are too far beneath his status and power." Torunn gave a short laugh in response to what the priestess had said.

"Sounds like he needs to be brought down a peg or two," she said, cracking her neck. She then turned to look out of the window, flashing her predatory grin to the green hills, while the good lady just sighed and smile. _Just what we need; a_ _nother hot head_.

* * *

A few hours later, dinner was served. It was all very simple, yet very strange to Torunn but it sure did taste good. They had prepared fire roasted fish, with a side of a strange soup - _miso_ it was called with a rich, cloudy broth - with some white grain called _rice_ and weird pickled vegetables. The pickling wasn't the strange part but she wasn't used to the root vegetables but it didn't matter to Torunn; she enjoyed it all. Her and Lady Kaede ate their dinners on the raised porch, talking about the area surrounding the village, and about some of the different kind of _yokai_ that inhabited these strange lands.

Torunn enjoyed how easy it was to talk to this woman, and would make a point to come back and visit her when she done with quest. She also appreciated Lady Kaede's words of wisdom. In turn, Torunn told the older woman stories of her home, of Asgard, and Valhalla. How she would battle every day in the fields for Odin, her leader. During some of her stories, Lady Kaede was joined by Tsubaki and some of her friends who were entranced with Torunn's tales about Thor - the God of the Thunder - and of the trickster God, Loki's adventure.

At one point, Rikichi came by and offered Torunn something strange to drink. He called it _sake_ , and while it was not the same mead or ale that she was used to in Valhalla, she drank the floral wine with gusto, enjoying the biting taste, and clean finish of the rice wine. She took another swig and offered it to Lady Kaede who did not partake. Torunn shrugged and took another gulp, with Rikichi's eyes wide with surprise.

As the sun began to dip towards the western skies, Torunn's ear perked up. There were wolves howling off in the distance that were fast approaching the village She also was picking up their scents. She wasn't sure why, but the sound made Torunn feel.. Unsettled. She didn't like the feeling of being of unsettled, and especially not because of wolves. They were her brethren, for Frigg's sake, but then she caught a different scent and an energy which made her brows knit in irritation. It was similar to the same power she felt when Torunn first arrived on Midgard, but this time the energy she felt was much weaker.

"Do you have wolves around here?" Torunn asked, her eyes blues becoming hard as ice.

"Not necessarily around here but up north we do. Why do ye ask?" Lady Kaede said, watching Torunn moving from her spot in a somewhat hurried fashion.

She wasn't sure why, but Torunn felt a need to protect this village. They had been nothing but kind to her and she didn't like this energy that came rushing to them like a gale storm. Torunn couldn't explain it, but there was something false about this power, like whoever it was had something boosting their what little power they had. She growled, and grabbed for her wolf pelt and started to head out the door, not even bothering to put her boots back on- it would waste too much time.

Soon Lady Kaede's face also bore the resemblance of Torunn was feeling. She sensed something demonic enclosing onto the village and fast. She went to her arrows and her bow but Torunn stopped her, putting her hand on the the Priestess' forearm. Lady Kaede was astonished by how gentle and soft they were, given the size of Torunn's hands compared to hers. Her good eye met the wolf-warrior's stern but caring gaze.

"Let me take care of this," Torunn said, "Judging by what I feel, they're still a ways from the village but coming in fast. I'd rather stop who or whatever this _thing_ is before it reaches the village, and no offense but I think I'm a little faster than you. If I'm not back by the morning, then I thank you for everything you've done for me. And please, tell Tsubaki goodbye for me." The old Priestess nodded as Torunn gathered her pack and shield and headed outside into the twilight. She followed after the warrior.

"Torunn," Lady Kaede said, the warrior stopping in her tracks to turn around, "Thank you, too. For everything ye done. We shan't forget someone like you anytime soon." Torunn smiled, waved and then took off, leaving the older woman smiling from her house, hoping to her again but having a feeling that she would not see the Wolf-Warrior anytime soon. She sighed as she watched the sun begin to set as the near full moon rose to take its place.

* * *

The moon was just beginning to overtake the sky when Sesshomaru was struck by two different scents, one more familiar than the other and both smelling of wolf. He seethed internally for the first one he recognized was Koga, the Leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe, and someone who annoyed him almost as his younger half-brother. But the question that irked the great Demon Lord was why was Koga in this area? He never came this far west.

 _He must be tracking whomever this woman is that's giving off that aura,_ Lord Sesshomaru mused, which brought him to the second scent he was only vaguely familiar, but recognized nonetheless. And it was heading towards him, but slightly to the north of where Sesshomaru was. He looked down from his perch in the tree above Rin, who still lied sleeping on top of A-Un. Jaken continued to snore loudly nearby.

Lord Sesshomaru felt as though he safely could leave three of them to go after the woman by himself. It was _his_ hunt, after all, _his_ fun to be had. No need to involve anyone in his party since Sesshomaru knew that it would not last very long. No matter how powerful this aura was, he would dispatch of it swiftly.

Realizing that Koga was approaching even closer now, he needed to leave right and there in order to beat him to her. There was no way that Lord Sesshomaru was going to let that impudent mongrel get to his fight first.

With silent grace Sesshomaru descended from the tree next to the imp vassal, his face impassive as usual when he looked upon Jaken. After a moment of listening to his snoring, the demon Lord kicked the imp with his boot.

Jaken immediately awoke with a start, grabbing for his two headed staff.

"You have crossed with the wrong demon, for I am the vassal of the Great and Powerful Lord Sesshomaru! Fear the might of my two headed-!"

"Jaken, quiet. You'll wake up Rin." Sesshomaru's sharp tone cut through the sleep deprived imp's rambling, stopping him immediately in his tracks. He cautiously craned his neck upward to look in to the cool, amber eyes his Lordship. If Jaken was capable of blushing, Jaken's cheeks would be pink with embarrassment.

"Yes m 'lord," Jaken said in a barely audible whisper. Sesshomaru's drifted upward as he began to walk away.

"Watch over Rin while I'm away," he said, "I will be back by morning, if not sooner." And with that, Lord Sesshomaru jumped and took to the sky, Jaken trying to look proudly on.

As soon as Lord Sesshomaru was out of sight, Jaken dropped his shoulders in disappointment. He had a feeling that this would happen, that he would be stuck looking after the human child. Jaken sighed in disgust but then gathered himself. He was willing to do anything for his Lord, even if it meant babysitting. He settled himself against A-Un, and tried to keep one eye and ear open, although unsuccessfully. Within minutes, Jaken sat snoring against the two headed dragon, dreaming of Lord Sesshomaru's triumphant return.


	4. Chapter 4

Torunn ran hard and as fast as the winter winds to whatever was heading towards the village. She felt the aura- as Lady Kaede called it- approaching closer to where she was. Torunn took a sharp turn towards the western horizon, hoping that whatever it was would follow her instead of heading towards the priestess' home.

As Lady Kaede explained it to her, Torunn let off this strange and powerful energy that the older woman could sense with her priestly powers, but that it also meant that other beings of power, mainly the _yokai_ that every one kept talking about, could sense Torunn's power too. So she gambled on this concept, hoping that her plan would work.

She stopped for a moment and sniffed the warm air, the scent of wolves and something else drawing near. Torunn looked around the empty field near a river with large boulders dotting the rushing waters, her instincts telling Torunn that she was far enough away from the village. She set down her shield and tied the wolf pelt across her shoulder and waist tighter, feeling the powers from it begin to mingle and thrive within herself. She let out primordial growl, low and loud.

Torunn watched as the grass danced all around her as the warm wind of the night breezed through, then was assaulted by the scent of wolf and the same power she felt before. Torunn felt it rippled across her skin but she didn't budge from her spot. The howls still continued but they were still far away. So why in Frigg's name did the smell of wolves hang in the air as heavily as it did?

From the distance, she caught sight of a whirlwind that came barreling across the field that whipped up the gentle breeze into a frenzy, kicking up dust and plant life into the air. Torunn shielded her eyes from the debris as the whirlwind began to die down and in its place stood a man as tall as she was, with long black hair tied in a high pony tail. His light blue eyes glared at Torunn, although she had no idea why. She had never met this person before, and yet the practically loin clothed man in front of her - save for his cuirasse armor around his torso - still held disdain.

He sniffed the air again for good measure. "Yup", the man said with a gruff voice, "There's no mistaking it. You're definitely the source of the weird energy and weird wolf smell." Torunn was taken aback, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"Come again?" She said, becoming irritated with his attitude. To her knowledge, Torunn had done nothing to earn this man's scrutiny. And who was he to say that _she_ had a weird smell? _He's one to talk!_

"You heard me," the man shot back. Torunn had just noticed that he had a brown bushy tail of a wolf that whipped back and forth angrily, "Your scent and power have stunk up the area for the last couple of days and it's starting to make my fur prickle 'cuz you don't smell like any wolf or demon I know of." Torunn eyebrow twitched out of annoyance.

"Stunk up the area?" She repeated incredulously, "You're one to talk, prick! Your stench has assaulted me since earlier this today. Just who do you think you are, huh? You don't even know me and yet you're acting like you've got a rune stick up your ass as though I shoved it up there!" He stepped back in surprise at the odd female's out burst but then collected himself.

"Keh. Better watch your mouth - you're talking to the Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe," he said, pointing to himself with with a grand gesture of his thumb, "The names Koga. Now just the hell are you? You kinda smell like us, but you ain't one of us." Torunn rolled her eyes, already fed up with him.

"You know, you're the second person to tell me that since waking up here. Why don't you go sit on a spear and twist on it," Torunn said disparagingly, picking up her shield and her pack, "I don't have time to deal with fools like you, even if you are the first demon I've met." She began to walk away from him, feeling agitated and if she were being honest with herself, slightly disappointed. Koga stood stunned however, not willing to believe this woman would dismiss him like he was nothing at all. Within a blink of an eye, he was right in front of her.

Koga looked her up and down, trying to get a sense of who this weird female wolf demon was. She was tall for one thing - she stood eye to eye with him, and her clothing was just a weird, her shirt almost blood red in the oncoming moonlight. His eyes caught the embroidered design of what looked like to be a kind of wolf.

Her unearthly blue eyes were as hard as ice, and only made him trust her less. Koga didn't know what to make of her, the feeling of her aura radiating all around her, and he didn't like that. The only time he ever felt like that was when he was near Naraku or one of his monstrous reincarnations. He sniffed again and then jumped back about ten feet.

"I know what you are," he said in a low tone, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

"Oh great," Torunn said, half sarcastically but also half relieved, "I'm so happy I don't have to repeat myself again."

"Yeah, you're one of Naraku's reincarnation lackeys," Koga snarled. Torunn gave him a blank stare.

"What in Odin's name is a Naraku?" Now it was Koga's turn to give her a blank stare.

 _She can't be serious, can she?_ Koga thought to himself but then shook his head.

 _No. She's tricking me. She's got to be from Naraku and probably after the shards in my legs. That bastard. Making an wolf demon to try to deceive me- that's low even for him._ He then lowered himself down into a fighting stance.

"Nice try, but you can't fool me," he said, "I'll kill you before you can even think of taking my jewel shards!" Torunn continued to give Koga a blank stare. She wasn't trying to fool anyone, nor was she trying to steal his jewel shards, whatever the Hel they were. All she wanted to do was find what's-his-face Demon Lord guy and then find Totasai, fight and then go home.

"I hate to disappoint you Koga, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about," she said, "I don't want your shards or whatever else you got. I'm just trying to find someone, so I suggest you walk away now if you don't want to get your ass kicked by me." Torunn grabbed her shield tighter, readying herself for an attack. She could tell that he was trying to egg her on to make the first move, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Liar!" He shot back, "You're just like the rest of those monsters; you'll take 'em and then give them to Naraku. Or worse, you'll use them yourself." Torunn had to hold back a laugh and chose instead to scoff at him.

"Trust me when I say I don't need anything to help me beat someone like you," she said scornfully, lodging her shield into the ground to further prove her point, "I'm Torunn of Asgard, and I will put you in your place so help me Thor." He snarled again, bearing his sharpened fangs.

"Enough!" He charged straight at her and tried a jump kick to the face but when he tried to land the attack, he hit nothing but air. Shocked was written all over his face as Koga looked around for Torunn, only to find her on top of a boulder in the river bed, smirking at him.

"I have to hand it to you Koga - you're pretty quick," she called out from atop of her perch. Koga gave a cold glare and raced up the boulder to her with a powerful roundhouse, which she blocked but when her forearms came in contact with his leg, she felt that same weird almost false-like power like before. Torunn pushed him away off the boulder, feeling unnerved by the sensation. She didn't like whatever energy it was giving off.

 _What is this power?_ She asked herself. She was momentarily lost in her thoughts when Koga swung with a right hook, nailing Torunn in the face. She was sent flying down into the waters, where she came up sputtering for air.

"Well that was a cheap shot," Torunn called out to him, her face covered covered by her wet golden hair, "Do you always fight dirty?" Koga bristled for a moment, insulted by Torunn's accusation. It wasn't his fault she wasn't paying attention.

"Well maybe get your head outta your ass and start fighting me," He said but she shook her head.

"No, I mean the things boosting your power. I knew I felt something off about you," she said, "Are those your shards you were talking about before?"

"And if they are?" Koga asked, cracking his knuckles. Torunn shook out the water from her long hair, spraying him a little bit. She looked up at him, her blue eyes judging him.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder, then."

* * *

 _SPLASH!  
_

Sesshomaru's attention turned sharply when his ears picked up commotion in the river below him. He saw a small tidal wave crash against the boulders, and Koga standing on top of one of the large boulders, scowling.

His eyes then came to see something moving in the water. A moment later, a figure shot up, gulping air like a drowned rat. Golden hair covered the face of the being that he had been tracking.

 _So this is her_ , Sesshomaru mused to himself, seemingly less than impressed given the state of her current appearance. To Western Lord, she didn't look the part of formidable warrior that her aura gave off but there was no mistake that she was the source. He watched her try to shake herself dry, flinging water every which way, then opened her eyes and glared at Koga. Sesshomaru could feel her flex her aura just a little as though she was trying to establish being the alpha wolf of the two.

"At least I don't need some shards to boost my powers," the female being taunted the wolf demon who only deepened his scowl more.

Sesshomaru decided to keep himself concealed for the time being, his curiosity being piqued by her statement. He did not detect any hint of a lie in what she said, only absolute truth. That cur of a wolf demon was too dense to realize that she hadn't even begun to use the full extent of her powers on him, but Sesshomaru could sense it.

Admittedly Sesshomaru was surprised that this strange foreigner did not want anything to do with the shards. He always thought that he was the only one who had no use for the _Shikon no Tama -_ the Jewel of the Four Souls, but it looked like the woman didn't want them either. That only further fueled the questions he had about this woman.

 _Then what is her goal? What is she trying to find that she could not find where she came from?_ The Demon Lord of the West asked himself. His attention was soon back on the pair that continued to fight, but to Sesshomaru, it looked as the Koga was just being toyed with by the female. It was as though she didn't want to do any real harm to the wolf demon.

"How long are you going to keep up this charade, fraud?" Koga asked, avoiding her scathing statement and punches. The female stopped for a moment, growling low. Within a flash, Sesshomaru saw that she was next to Koga, her knee jabbing into his gut while she brought both hands down onto his neck. The wolf demon didn't have to time register the pain when she grabbed him by his chest plate and tossed him to the ground like a broken toy with one hand. He laid sprawled out in pain on his back on the grass. Sesshomaru's eyes widened with surprise for a split second as he felt her aura flex ever so slightly. Again, as a sign of her being alpha over him.

Sesshomaru watched with slight amusement as the woman in the wolf pelt jump gracefully down from the boulder, walk over to Koga and crouch next to him. There was little remorse in her blue eyes as she took Koga's face by the chin to make him look directly at her like she was a mother scolding a petulant child.

"I don't care how many times you call me a monster, but when you continue insult my honor and integrity without any true claim, that is something I cannot forgive," she said with deadly calm, any hint of playfulness gone, "My name is Torunn of Asgard and you best remember that Koga, because if you cross my path and insult me like that again, I will not hold back the next time you call me anything else other than my name." She dropped him, making her way towards her pack and round, wooden disk.

 _Torunn,_ Sesshomaru repeated silently to himself, _Such a strange name for a strange female._ He looked down at her as she gathered her things and headed away from Koga. _This might be worth it after all._

* * *

Torunn walked a few paces away from that idiot of a clan leader. She knew that Koga demon would be fine - he was strong, especially with those power enhancing jewel whatevers, so she felt it was okay to leave him there. She smelled other wolves coming in any case, they would help him out surely. In that moment, she had more important things to do.

As soon as she got out of the water from Koga's one successful hit, Torunn had sense _him._ At first she couldn't put her finger on where it was but she felt that same energy she first had woken after the Beifrost Bridge, the power that lead her to this point.

At first it stumped her briefly, because although she could not physically see him, Torunn knew it in the very core of her being that it was the same aura. That and she knew whoever it belonged to was watching her, sizing her up almost.

Torunn had decided to cut her fight with Koga early in order to confront this being finally, but sensing the sheer power of him this up close made her think that they needed a bigger space, somewhere far away from any mortal beings _._

 _Alright,_ she thought to herself as she picked up speed, _This is it. Or at least, I hope this is it._ She was becoming impatient - Torunn already wasted enough time play fighting with that Wolf Demon. She needed answers and she needed them sooner rather than later.

She continued running at a fast pace, the feeling of being followed never ceasing. If anything, it increased and Torunn smiled bigger. Now the real fun was about to begin. Glancing around, Torunn took in her surroundings, feeling at ease at the amount of space there was and not a soul around for miles from what she could tell. Torunn came to sliding stop and dropped her gear on the ground and not a moment later, she felt the presence stop, too.

 _Good,_ she thought _._

Still as the stars that hung above, Torunn waited in the middle of the field in trained silence. Her ears picked up nothing but the breeze around her but after that silent moment, Torunn whipped her head around to find something resembling a man dropping down from the heavens with measured grace. Her ice blue eyes grew wide with surprise and then narrow with puzzlement.

 _What is it with almost everyone here wearing such flowing garments?_ Those words echoed in her mind as Torunn watch the towering man with almost knee length silver hair stare silently at her, his amber eyes seemingly trying to bore into her very soul. Her eyes finally broke from his and traveled downwards to his red and white flowing cloths that shone in the moonlight, adorned with flowers and tied together with a cloth of yellow and navy blue material of equal luxury- it was nothing like Torunn had ever seen before. Not in any of her raids, nor in all of Asgard. Not even Freya had garments as exquisite as this being's.

The beautiful man's front was adorned with a fearsome chest armor that bore spikes on his shoulder. And at his hip held a sword that seemed to radiate an equally fearsome power, rivaled only to his own. He clawed hands seemed to drip with a bright green viscous substance. When it dropped from his perfect nails, the ground hissed from its contact.

 _Poison claws,_ Torunn guessed as her eyes caught his pointy, elven-like ears and his brightly adorned cheek. She couldn't even begin to guess what color those markings were - Torunn had never seen a dye or color even that vibrant before. It was like red but brighter and if possible, a softer hue. And in the middle of his forehead was a blue-green crescent moon, adorning him like a crown jewel like he was a prince of some elven kingdom in the heavens.

 _How can anyone this... Pretty - wield this sort of power?_ Torunn thought to herself in slight disbelief. The only one Torunn could say was more gorgeous than this creature was Baldur, the Beautiful, but that was only ever so slightly. Yet his posture, his very nature screamed _King._ It screamed _power._ His aura screamed _Alpha._ Torunn raised an eye brow at him. Well, she was going to have to pull out all the punches if she was going to get away with her plan.

"Are you the one they call "Lord Sesshomaru" by any chance?" Torunn said, a slight smile threatening to sneak across her face. She noticed that only his cool eyes stole his emotions of surprise, a perfect eyebrow raising on his otherwise impassive face. He said nothing, and continued to stare at her. Torunn put her hands on her hips in a huff. "Well, are you or aren't you? Where I come from, you speak when spoken to unless you are enemies, and as far as I can tell, we are not."

"Hn," was all he said and Torunn had to roll her eyes.

 _What's with all the men having attitude problems? Do all men here think themselves as Gods?_ She thought exasperatedly to herself. After a moment awkward tense silence, Torunn swallowed both her frustration and pride like strong ale.

"How do you know of this Sesshomaru?" He finally said, his voice deep and commanding.

 _Ha! He broke first!_ Torunn thought smugly to herself, a grin so close to breaking across her features.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Torunn continued. She then finally could no longer hold her smirk back and she locked eyes with him, a look of mischief in hers. "I - Torunn of Asgard, the All Father's prized Ulfhedinn- challenge you to a contest."

* * *

Koga laid in the grass, his wounds healing but still feeling like absolute shit. He really had underestimated that Torunn chick. Was what _was_ she? The way that she moved wasn't like anything he had witnessed before, with or without the jewel shards. The only person faster than her was that stupid mutt's older brother, Sesshomaru. If it didn't hurt as much to breath, Koga would have growled in annoyance. That stuck up bastard always irked the wolf demon, thinking that he was better than everyone, too good for everyone.

He groaned, closing his and picturing the weird wolf demon woman that wasn't a wolf demon. What the hell did she call herself? His head was kind of still fuzzy from the pain. Maybe it was because of that same pain but Koga had to admit that she was indeed beautiful, even if she could kick his ass to the gates of the underworld and back. He chuckled to himself, and then groan in slight pain - his ribs were definitely bruised from that knee jab of hers.

"Koga! Where are you?" A frantic voice shouted in the night.

 _Finally those two idiots made it,_ Koga thought to himself tiredly as he tried to sit up before Ginta and Hakkau found him. He didn't want to look like he just gotten his ass handed to him, even though that's exactly what just happened.

"Hey Koga! Koga!" The two young wolf demon men came running up with a small pack of wolves right behind him. The two finally caught sight of their leader who was getting off of the ground, stretching himself carefully.

"There you are! We were worried about you," Ginta said they reached him. Hakkaku's white hair bobbed up and down with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, especially since we saw Sesshomaru not too long ago headed this. Was he the one who did this to you? Or was it that person with the weird wolf smell and aura?"

"Did you find out if it was one of those Naraku reincarnation?" Ginta asked, his brows furrowed under his head of silver hair.

"Will you two shuddup for a moment? Give me a moment to breath. Jeez," Koga said, annoyed that Sesshomaru was in the picture now. He was so busy with Torunn that he hadn't even noticed the pompous bastard's aura near here. "I did find out who that weird aura belonged to, but I don't think she's related to Naraku in anyway." Both Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes grew wide.

"Really? And a girl did this to you?" Hakkaku asked, astonished while Koga shot daggers with his eyes, but then brushed past the comment as if he hadn't heard it. He stared to walk away from them in the direction of where he last felt Torunn's power.

"You two stayin' here?," Koga asked, "I need to still find Torunn and teach her how the Wolf Demon Tribe deal with people like her." Both Ginta and Hakkaku gave each other uneasy looks.

"Maybe you shouldn't try and find this Torunn if you're this badly hurt," Hakkaku said, "She seems pretty strong."

"Yeah, what if she kills you next time? Then what?" Ginta asked, worried. Koga growled internally; as much as he didn't want to admit it, the two of them were right. He needed to heal if he ever wanted to see her again, and if he were honest with himself, Koga did want to see that Wolf Warrior again, and maybe not only because he wanted a little revenge.

No.

Koga hated to cheat on Kagome, but this Torunn all but stole his breath away, both literally and figuratively. It was decided then. Koga was going to make her his mate - what better way than break her like that he thought to himself. A sly smile crept across his face.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go home. I need some rest before I see my future mate." The two other wolf demons exchanged looks with one another and the wolves.

"You saw Miss Kagome tonight, Koga?" Ginta asked confused, but the young wolf demon leader shook his no and then took off back to their home, leaving Hakkaku and Ginta even more confused in his trail.

"You think he means that chick who beat him up tonight?" Ginta asked but Hakkaku just shrugged.

"Who else? I guess he finally got over Miss Kagome," replied Hakkaku, slightly sad.

"Or maybe Koga is just really a fickle guy," Ginta said said with his own shrug. The two of them sighed, shaking their heads as they made their way back to the Eastern Wolf Demon Lair, wondering who this mysterious woman was that wanted to make Koga stop going after Kagome. Whoever this Torunn person was must have been pretty strong. Koga always did like the strong willed types that kicked his ass one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

The waxing gibbous moon hung in the night sky, the stars shining above the demon Lord of the Western Lands, and an odd female warrior who was in the wrong plane of existence and smelled of earth and sea with a tinge of wolf. The smile that stretched across her face almost seemed child-like as if though she just won a game that Sesshomaru had no idea that he was a part of.

He tried not to balk at the woman in front of him, but it almost proved to be impossible for Sesshomaru. Her appearance made her look feral and wild: her untamed, golden hair flew in every direction in the wind and her unearthly blue eyes were wide with what looked like the thrill of a good hunt. The blood red tunic she wore was cut haphazardly at her shoulders, showing off her toned arms and shoulders, with a silver wolf embroidered on the front. Her dark pants - riddled with small holes near the knees- were rolled up, revealing naked feet in the grassy field. Sesshomaru eyed the same round, wooden disc next to her pack and wondered why she chose to carry such a cumbersome thing.

What really made him want to balk at her though, was the fact that she challenged him to a contest, the very idea making him think of something Rin might do to Jaken when she bored on their travels.

 _A contest?_ The Demon Lord thought to himself in disbelief. Sesshomaru had been hunting the source of the tremendous energy for the last couple of days and it led him to the disheveled being in front of him.

If Sesshomaru ever laughed, this would be the moment that he would. Instead, he turned away from the wild looking woman. It did seem after all to be a waste of his time, no matter the amount of power he felt from her; she was just another hot head with too much power and not a worthy opponent like he had previously thought.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her face drop, along with her hands that were still on her hips. Sesshomaru heard a heavy sigh and the next thing he knew, she was directly in front of him, blocking his path. He tried move again, this time faster but still she persisted and ended up blocking his path of escape at every step and turn he took.

"You're going to just walk away? After you took all this time to track me after over the past couple of days, and then watch me fight that Koga guy, like some peeping pervert and still walk away? With without any answers, no less? I'm a little disappointed in the _Killing Perfection_ I've heard so much about." Sesshomaru's eyes locked with her's again, this time there was no playful, child like glee sparkling in hers. Instead it was replaced with an intensity and a solemness of a hardened warrior. Her complete 180 degrees in her emotions almost threw Sesshomaru off. He continued eyeing her with a level uncertainty he was unaccustomed to.

 _Just who or what was she?_ The Great Demon Lord wanted to ask her. Sesshomaru could not deny that this woman made him question his own intuition, and he didn't like it.

"What do you want?" He asked of her, which earned him an almost sarcastic look of of dubiety, followed with another deep sigh and the shaking of her head as if she was repeating herself to a child. Sesshomaru could almost feel the annoyance roll off of her. She attempted to keep her composure with little success.

"I told you - I challenge you to a contest. If you win, I'll give you all the answers you've been seeking about me. Then you can go on continuing to be the strongest demon in the land, or whatever, and I'll leave you well enough alone. If you don't want to do this, then no answers." She finished with a small, knowing smile. Sesshomaru's eye _almost_ twitched out of irritation.

How dare this woman make an ultimatum with him, _the Demon Lord of the Western Lands?_ The worst part being that she was right about what she had said, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

"If I concede to your contest and if you win, what do you get as a reward?" Sesshomaru asked of Torunn, the grin on her face growing considerably.

"If I win, you will take me to the demon sword smith, Totosai. People around here say you know where he lives and I need to find him."

Not that his face would show it, but Sesshomaru was stunned.

 _How does she know of that doddering, old fool?_ He thought to himself, _But more importantly why does she seek him?_ His amber eyes narrowed on her, but Sesshomaru sensed no ill-intent from her, though that still didn't ease his doubts.

"How do you know of Totosai?" He demanded of her.

"Best me and I'll tell you," she retorted with her brow raised in amusement, the playful tone creeping back into her voice. Sesshomaru bared his fangs in annoyance. It wasn't necessarily directed at her, but because he was indeed going to concede to her inane contest, even though he had no idea what it entailed.

 _No matter,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He would beat her relatively quick, get his answers and be back to his ward and vassal before the sun rose.

"Fine." There was a lengthy pause as Torunn shifted on her feet awkwardly.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" She commented.

"Hn." She rolled her eyes ever so slightly again at his non-verbal reply, a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

"In any case, the contest is fairly simple and straight forward: the first to pin the other to the ground, wins," Torunn began to explain to the Demon Lord, "That simple. No killing, no weapons. Just my speed and strength against yours, although you do have a bit of an advantage."

It was true, he had to admit - Sesshomaru had seen her fight, and even if she wasn't using her full strength, he had a bit of an idea on how to combat her. This upper hand and the prize of knowledge was enough for him.

"I will participate in your contest," he said, formally accepting her proposal. Torunn could have almost jump for joy.

"Good," she said, trying to conceal her giddiness, "Again, the rules are simple; no weapons, no tricks and no killing. We will each take 10 paces from each other, and then count down from five - just to keep things mostly even and fair." Sesshomaru was _slightly_ impressed.

Not only did he sense no ill-intent or lies from anything that she was saying, Sesshomaru only sensed a genuine earnestness from her aura. This woman was _actually_ excited to fight him, if only just to see what he was made of - which was definitely different than most beings' reactions. Others knew to cower in fear when faced with his power but she did not. Maybe it was due to ignorance or cockiness, but she did anything but tremble before him.

"Fine woman," he said, agreeing with her terms. Torunn's eyes became hard again.

"Excuse me?" The playful tone once again all but disappeared from her voice, "You've heard my name at least twice now so you should at least call me by it. I mean, I call _you_ by _your_ title, _Lord_ Sesshomaru. I expect the same level of respect." The way she enunciated his title almost made him bare his fangs at her - how dare she show him such little respect and expect him to treat her, this stranger, as equal to him?

"This Sesshomaru is no one's equal and I owe nothing to anyone, respect or otherwise," he replied. She narrowed her eyes at him. If Torunn didn't need his help or have the strongest of urges to put him in his place, she would have walked away from this self-imposed man.

Instead she decided to prey slightly on his ego. She suspected that was his only weakness, if he had _any._

"Fine, Pretty Boy," Torunn replied nonchalantly, noticing anger flashing in his eyes. He tried to keep his face inexpressive but he was slowly losing his stoicism, and Torunn reveled in it.

"Don't test my patience, woman," Sesshomaru replied, his tone as sharp as his perfect clawed hand, "The only reason you're still standing is because I want answers."

"The same goes for you, Pretty Boy," Torunn shot back with a small smirk.

* * *

A gust of wind rustled the dark tendrils of hair of man wrapped in a white fur pelt. He sat silently, smirking at the moon through an open window as a woman with feathers in her chestnut brown hair approached him in his study. Next to him stood a small girl, her skin and hair pale as the moon outside, her eyes as blank as parchment paper.

"Kagura," the man said, his voice as silky as a spider's web. The woman internally shuddered but otherwise made no outward emotions when he said her name, "Do you feel that? It's been growing for the past few days." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"That weird aura? Yeah, what about it, Naraku?" Even though Kagura did the man's bidding and he held her heart in his hands, she couldn't help but keep the annoyance out of her voice. The man - Naraku - turned to the wind sorceress, his red eyes lit up with a malicious glee.

"I want you to see if you can find the source of it. Take the _saimyosho_ with when you leave," he said, his eyes looking back out the open window, "There are whispers on the wind that say that whoever this being is, is quite powerful and I would like to formally introduce myself."

Kagura visibly shuddered this time, knowing what Naraku really meant when the spider _hanyou_ said that. She always felt a little bad when he choose someone or something to absorb. Naraku had threatened that to her the last time she disobeyed him; it was a fate worse than death in Kagura's opinion.

But rather someone else than her she supposed.

The wind sorceress merely nodded, and stepped out of the room, leaving the girl and Naraku alone. He mulled in thoughts, excited by the prospects of this being being a part of him. He hoped that their powers combined with own, would be enough to get rid of his enemies- namely Inuyasha and now Sesshomaru. Naraku's grin turned sour at the mere thoughts of the two Inu _yokais._

Naraku pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he turned to the silent, pale girl who's hands gripped a mirror. "Kanna, show me Kagura. We must keep an eye on your wayward sister and to spot whatever is giving off this delicious aura." Kanna nodded and an image of Kagura riding on her feather and the demon wasps flying all about her, those insects being the link to the mirror. Between the shikon jewels he had collected and once he absorbed the powers of the newcomer, Naraku would destroy all who stood in his way. Nothing would stop him, and at the idea, he grinned at the moon.

* * *

"So are we going to to count down together or should I just do it?" Torunn called out to the demon Lord, who stood about ten paces away from her. He stood silently and still as stone.

 _Jeez, he really isn't much of a talker,_ Torunn thought to herself. She almost dreaded beating him; she would have to spend however long it would take him to lead her to Totosai in Sesshomaru's silent company. She was used to the comradeship of her fellow _Úlfhéðnar_ , who were as loud and brash as she was. This was going to be a definite change of pace that she wasn't sure she would get used to.

Then Torunn reminded herself that she wouldn't have to get used to it. She doubted the journey would take that long, hopefully three days tops and then she would use her runes that Odin had given her and go back home to Asgard. Easy as honey cake.

She looked up and down the in-human being once more when something struck Torunn as odd; he never moved his left arm when he first appeared and talked to Torunn. She attributed it to the weird clothing his wearing but as Lord Sesshomaru stood stoically across from her, his flowing sleeve fluttered in the night breeze like a flag, and then it hit her.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't _have_ a left arm. Torunn made a face; she didn't feel right fighting someone who was at such a disadvantage, even if she did sense the amount of power emanating from him as she did.

"I don't mean to pry, but I'm not sure if I should fight you with only one arm. It wouldn't be a fair fight. Had I known earlier, I wouldn't have sought you like I have." Sesshomaru's face sparked with anger. Apparently this was a sore subject for the demon, Torunn noted.

"I do not need two arms to defeat you," he spat at her. Torunn, taken aback slightly by his slight rage, threw her hands up in defense.

"Alright jeez. Sorry. Don't get your fluff tied in a knot. If you say you can fight like this, then I believe you, and I suppose that makes us even. I'll count down, okay?" He merely nodded in response, while she grumbled to herself, still slightly miffed. Torunn got into a fighting stance, her claws coming out.

"Five," She began, "Four. Three. Two - "

"One." He finished and within the next second Sesshomaru was right in front of Torunn, who barely dodged a swipe of his own claws at her face. She ducked and rolled out of the way, landing back onto her feet. Again, he was right in front of Torunn, his right arm just clearing her head as she jumped back from him.

 _Shit, he's fast- way faster than that Koga guy,_ Torunn thought to herself as she tried to dodge another swipe, and again just barely, as she felt a trickle of blood on her cheek from where his claws made contact. She hadn't really underestimate Sesshomaru but she also didn't quite expect this kind of speed, given the armor he was wearing but he moved as though he was made of air and nothing more. He was the most graceful fighter she had ever met, and she wasn't quite used that. She might have been fast but Torunn wasn't very graceful herself, or at the very least, as graceful as Sesshomaru, so she relied on open opportunities and strength most of the time when she fought an opponent. She was good at finding a weakness or at least a weak point and using it to her advantage. Fighting this demon was like nothing she'd ever encounter before, even if he did only have one arm. Torunn had to admit that she was more than impressed by him; she was in almost awe of his power.

Torunn gritted her teeth, but smiled. This was the challenge she was looking for. It was just too bad that so much relied on her winning this little contest, though. She attacked with a sweep kick that just nicked the heel of his boots but didn't manage to topple the _yokai_ like she had hoped to _._ She launched herself at the demon, trying to tackling him on to the ground but grabbed nothing but the wind he left behind as he moved out of the way. Torunn somersaulted and got back on to her feet, blocking a swing with her forearms, her heels digging into the ground by the force of his hit.

Torunn continued to dodge and block his attacks left and right when she noticed that they were nearing a patch of trees, and an idea popped into her head. A very foolish and brash idea, but an idea nonetheless.

She turned on her heels and sped up away from him, making Sesshomaru follow her when she stopped mid-stride and waited in a slight crouch. Sesshomaru followed and sped up after her, his hand reaching for her throat when at the very last second, Torunn dodged, but not without grabbing a hold of his giant fluff train with both hands and with all her might swung him into the patch of tree trunks. His body made contact with the trunk of a tree as she disappeared into the forest.

Slightly perturbed, Sesshomaru immediately got up and sniffed the air. After she grabbed onto his _mokomoko,_ he got an even better smell of her so following the odd warrior woman scent was like following bread crumbs on a moon lit path; child's play essentially for the demon Lord. He took off into the direction of the smell of sea salt and wolf, following it into the thicket of trees.

Although it was an obvious path to follow, the scent zigg-zagged every which way between the trees, which slightly stumped Sesshomaru. She couldn't have gotten that far ahead of him, so why was it hard to pinpoint where she was?

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the path he was following, taking in his surroundings and was able to find the scent at the source. Smugly and without a moment's thought he pursued it, only to find a wolf pelt hanging on the the branch of a bush. He picked up, turning over the fur in his hand.

It was in that brief moment of curiosity that turned out to be his undoing.

As Sesshomaru felt the soft fur in his hand and sniffed the air again, Torunn swung down from a branch of above him - covered in a smattering of mud, grass and dirt - and landed her knees into his chest, resulting his back hitting on to the ground. When the dust settled, Torunn had successfully pinned the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands on to the forest floor, straddling him with a wide grin on her face. Torunn's blue eyes twinkled in the impending sunrise, her wild golden hair framing her face as she stared down onto the bewildered Sesshomaru. His amber eyes were wide with shock, even though he would never verbally admit that to her, but there was no mistaking it.

"And with that, I do believe that I win, Lord Sesshomaru." Torunn said rather smugly, "So when do we leave?"

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when Jaken began to stir. Slowly, he opened his sleep weary eyes, stretching and yawning a great yawn as he did. He made his way onto his feet, stretching out his achy little body. Jaken looked about to see Rin still fast asleep atop A-Un as one head continued to snore as the other one opened one eye at the tiny imp demon.

He grabbed his staff and looked up into the tree above him, expecting to see his Lord sitting silently on the tree's branch but to his dismay, found it empty.

 _Odd,_ he pondered sleepily, _Lord Sesshomaru said he would have been back before sunrise. Maybe this mysterious being was farther away than he had expected. It's not unlike him to wander off for a day or two._

Despondently, he walked away from the human girl and the dragon and fearing that he was going to be playing the role of babysitter yet again while Lord Sesshomaru was off fighting who knows what. But he puffed out his chest proudly, raising his chin. _Even if I had to do that every day for the rest of my life, I would do so for Lord Sesshomaru for it would be my greatest honor to serve him as such._

But just as he was thinking about that, Jaken's eyes caught a figure coming in from the horizon and recognized it to be his Lord. Jaken could have leaped for joy had he also not noticed a second figure not far behind the demon Lord. Jaken wondered who could it be as he felt the immense aura pouring into the area. He grabbed tighter his two headed staff as Rin began to stir awake from atop of A-Un.

"Master Jaken?" She said, sleep still in her voice as she looked in the same direction as the imp, "Is that Lord Sesshomaru? And who's that with him?" Jaken seemed to fluster at her question, wondering the same thing. When he didn't say anything, she climbed onto her feet and waved with both hands to impending figures. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back!"

"Quiet, foolish girl! Do you want to wake every demon in the area?" Jaken squawked to her as the Demon Lord slowed down, along with his tall, female companion in front of the two wards. Jaken looked the wild looking woman up and down, his already large eyes bugging out of his head in surprise. _This is the source of the power? A WOMAN?!_

The woman in question smiled broadly at Rin and then looked at Lord Sesshomaru. "You didn't tell me you had a kid!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after their "contest" when Sesshomaru finally turned around to take a look at Torunn, who idly sat chit-chatting on top of A-Un at the insistent request of his young ward, Rin, who took to the warrior woman only after a day of traveling. Torunn sat patiently as Rin braided her long, golden hair, all the marveling and saying that she had never seen hair like it before. Torunn smiled, looking content as ever while Lord Sesshomaru was lost in his own thoughts, reflecting about their skirmish.

After the disaster that was their fight, Sesshomaru took the warrior woman back to camp with him, fulfilling his end of the deal as agreed upon. And while he still seethed with rage on the inside at his loss, he was a demon true to his word, although Sesshomaru did have to hand it to her- the woman was more or less a gracious winner. At least better than any demon he came across - all of them braggarts when they shouldn't be.

She only had gloated for a brief moment when she sat straddling him after she ambushed him from the trees, covered in dirt and grime to hide her scent, even if only partially. Her victorious grin seemed to sparkle in the impending sunrise.

Then the woman - _Torunn_ he had to remind himself - finally got off of him extended her hand to help him up, commenting that she had never fought someone as skillfully trained or as strong or fast as him, and it was only sheer luck by _her_ Gods that her plan had worked at all. Torunn had even admitted that it was a cheap trick but a win was a win she had said.

Sesshomaru had declined her hand and got up on his own, brushing the dirt from her off of himself as she told him that she was going to run back, grab her pack and circular wooden disc (her shield, she had called it). She warned him that she could track him to the gates of Hel and back if he chose to run, but again, Sesshomaru was a demon true to his word and waited patiently - all of two minutes - as Torunn returned, a giant grin on her face.

"Alright, I got everything. Let's get going, Pretty Boy," she said, her wolf-like grin staying put. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Do not call me that in front of my ward and vassal," he demanded of her. Sesshomaru expected some push back from Torunn, but received none; only a solemn head nod of understanding.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, surprising him that she had even included his title, "But only if you promise to never call me call me 'woman' again."

"Are you not that?" Sesshomaru asked of her. Torunn raised an eyebrow at him, her wide grin fading into a small smirk.

"True," she said slowly, "But I am more than just that. Where I come from - women, men - that does not matter. What matters is strength, honor and integrity. Nothing more, nothing less. So my name will do."

"And besides, if we were to go by your logic, then what's wrong with me calling you "Pretty Boy", huh? I mean, you _are_ pretty, just like I _am_ a 'woman.'" She finished, the corner of her lip still turned slightly upward knowingly.

Sesshomaru thought about that exchange as his amber eyes lingered on the wolf-warrior, who smiled and laughed brightly as Rin put flowers in her braided hair, listening intently on the young girl's stories. Never in his long life did he meet someone like Torunn. The closest comparison would be Inuyasha's _miko_ , but even she wasn't as odd as this being. From what little time Sesshomaru had spent around her, Torunn was so many contradictions and yet all them made some semblance of sense.

As he continued to look, he heard a small cough from beside him. Sesshomaru broke his gaze and looked down at Jaken, who's eyes stared up the Demon Lord expectantly as the walked on.

"M' Lord," he started, "You said very little yesterday morning when you came back with that strange woman. Just who is she and why is traveling with us? And where are we headed off to?"

"We're headed to Totosai," Sesshomaru simply said.

"B-b-but why?" The imp demon asked, his voice rising in shock, "Your weapon does not look broken? Does that woman know the old fool?" He waited for an answer, but Sesshomaru made no reply and not because he chose not to; it was because he didn't know the nature of Tournn's intent with the old sword smith. He hadn't bothered asking her on the way back to Jaken and Rin. His pride was hurt too much still to talk to the her, despite Torunn's best efforts of trying to talk to him. Sesshomaru tried to convince himself that he didn't care her about intentions, whatever they may be. The way he looked at it, it would only take their group about seven days to reach Totosai, and then he would be done with her.

That was his thinking at least, and yet his questions still burned inside him like parchment in a flame, and there was nothing to put it out.

Well, except of course, for asking asking her the questions he needed answers to, but Sesshomaru wouldn't grovel to her, no matter how brightly his curiosity burned.

Jaken continued to look up at Sesshomaru as they walked, knowing full well he would never get an answer, at least not from him. Annoyed and wanting to take his frustrations out on something, his small ears picked up the giggles and laughter, and he turned sharply to the two on top of the two headed dragon.

"Would you two stop making such a racket?!" He screeched to them, Rin's face falling into a pout, while Torunn made a disgruntled face of her own.

"Jaken, is it?" She asked and when he did not reply, she pressed on, "Isn't that your name, goblin?" Jaken's face turned to a bright shade of red, a vein on his forehead looking like it wanted to jump out at her.

 _That certainly got his attention,_ she thought to herself, trying fight the urge to smirk.

"How dare you disrespect me so, woman!" He shouted shrilly, "I am the vassal to the mighty Lord Sesshomaru! And I am an imp demon, not a goblin!" Before he could say something else, Torunn was off of A-Un and holding the very angry and confused imp demon by the nape of his neck, who floundered in the air like a petulant child, his staff dropping onto the ground. "Unhand me, vile woman!"

Torunn gave him a once over, hardly believing that the cold and silent Sesshomaru that she had just barely met would keep this loud and annoying creature in his company. She had only been around Jaken for about a day and a half and she was already so close to chucking the imp demon into the nearest lake. Torunn continued to ignore his protest and gave her attention to the demon Lord who continued to ignore the commotion behind him and walk ahead.

"You really keep him around?" She asked of him, who merely kept walking in silence a head of them, while Jaken continued to flail about.

"Well of course he does!" The imp demon said indignantly, "I am his most loyal subject." He finally stopped wriggling around as Torunn weighed the options of chucking him into the nearest lake, and decided that it wasn't worth the trouble - even if it would make her feel better.

Instead, she lowered him on to the ground, and bowed slightly to him, remembering that's what other people in this strange land did in respect. Jaken, scooping up his staff looked surprised at the her actions, not sure what she was going to do next.

"If that is the case, please have my sincerest apologies. I did not know that, and I am sorry that Rin and I's laughter caused you such distress," she began, still bent at the waist, "In the future, we will try to keep our noise down." Jaken was shocked, flabbergasted even at her actions and words, as was Rin who sat in awe. After a moment, Jaken tried to compose himself as Torunn stood straight up, towering over him, blocking out the sun from his perspective on the ground. She then smiled brightly again, "Besides, you won't have to deal with me for very long. I'll be out of your robes in no time." Rin's pout sat even deeper on her face.

"Aw, you're gonna leave us?" She whined as Torunn made her back to A-Un, as Sesshomaru's ears perked up. Torunn sat next to the young girl again, trying not to be affected by her big brown eyes filled with such sadness, "But you're so much fun to be around! Jaken is a boring stick in the mud." Torunn laughed lightly and ruffled the girl's dark, brown hair.

"I'm afraid so, Little One. You see, I'm not from around here," Torunn began to explain to Rin.

"So that why you look so different? I just thought you were a demon like Lord Sesshomaru. All the demons I've run into look so different from humans so I just assumed that was the reason why," Rin commented but Torunn shook her head no, chuckling a little bit.

"No, I am no demon, nor am I from your world. I'm from a very far away place called Asgard."

"Asgard? That's a weird name. How far away is it? Could we ever come and visit you after you leave?" The young girl asked hopefully, as Jaken scoffed at the very idea. Torunn chose to ignore him and continue.

"I'm not sure where I live is a place for little girls like you and and it also takes great magics to travel across the Beifrost Bridge - that's how I got here. It's like a giant rainbow that connects my world to yours, and to many other worlds when summoned." Rin's deep brown eyes grew large in awe, while Sesshomaru couldn't help but be intrigued by what Torunn had said; that at least answered some his own questions.

"Wow! That sounds so cool! Is that why there was a giant rainbow in the sky a couple of days ago? That was you, wasn't it!" Rin exclaimed.

"Very clever of you, Little One. That was indeed my doing - well sort of. I had some help," the warrior woman continued, "I'm not very good at magic, but my ruler, Odin the All Father, is a master at magic and all different kinds! He was the one who sent me here to your world."

"Why?" Rin asked.

 _This girl is an endless pit of questions!_ Torunn thought to herself, but continued as she reached into her pack that sat next to her, "Well, he sent me here to find someone to fix my sword." Torunn pulled out a hilt of a sword that had intricate knots and rune markings carved into the metal but the actual blade itself was broken into two pieces, both equally long and thick. Torunn was so engrossed in talking with Rin that she hadn't even noticed that Sesshomaru was now next to them, examining the broken blade in his hand.

"No one in your world could fix it?" He asked as he felt the cold steel on his finger tips, feeling what little power still remained in it. Torunn shrugged.

"I suppose not, otherwise he would not have sent me here. Odin had told me it was imperative of me to come here to fix it, and specifically by this Totosai guy. Apparently they know of each other and he owes The All Father a favor," Torunn said, as if that quelled all of her questions. Sesshomaru wouldn't give it away but he was surprised by that revelation; somehow her world and his were connected and Totosai was the bridge between possibly. "So, here I am in your world and time."

Sesshomaru went to go give Torunn back her broken weapon when their hands brushed one another and their eyes locked once more, both of them feeling an electricity buzz in the air around them. As soon as the moment passed, both sets of eyes turned back to the road.

"How long will it take to get to Totosai, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, her blue eyes still looking ahead. He turned to look at her, his gaze seemingly trying to solve the puzzle that was Torunn but ignored the sensation.

"It will be about a week's journey," Sesshomaru replied simply. She turned sharply to him in surprise, but she tried to recover and act nonchalant at his answer, failing miserably.

"A week you say?" Torunn said, her voice rising, while Rin exclaimed with joy.

"Hooray! A whole week with you, Torunn! I can't wait!" Rin hugged Torunn, who sighed deeply.

 _A week?_ Torunn thought exasperatedly to herself, _Oh Freya, help me._

* * *

Later in the evening, Torunn had gone with Rin to help forage for food for dinner. She was teaching Rin everything she knew about survival and hunting for the right mushrooms, fruits and nuts, but Rin surprised Torunn by how much she already knew. It still struck Torunn as odd why the stoic demon kept both Jaken and this human girl around. She recalled what Lady Kaede had said to her back in the village, that Sesshomaru had a deep disdain for humans, and yet it seemed as though this one was an exception.

 _Where are her parents. Her people even?_ Torunn wondered to herself as she looked after the little girl, as she found enough food for herself and made their way back to their camp. Torunn didn't want to pry but since she was going to be with them for a while, she couldn't help but be curious about their relationship.

As they walked, Torunn patiently waited until there was a gap in Rin's stories to voice her thoughts.

"So, Rin," Torunn started, "How come you're tagging along with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken? They seem a bit dull to be around. Don't you have parents? A village somewhere?" Rin's face went from joyous, to slightly downtrodden, and Torunn immediately felt foolish for asking. "I'm sorry Rin - if it's too painful to talk about, you don't have to." But Rin shook her head, the smile beginning to return to her face.

"No, it's alright. I've been orphan for while now - even before I met Lord Sesshomaru. And truth be told, Lord Sesshomaru saved me. I owe him everything," she said thoughtfully.

"He saved you?"

"Yup! He brought me back from the dead after I was attacked by some wolves near my old village," Torunn's eyes grew wide with surprise. She tried to wrap her mind around not only his abilities to do that and how he could, but also choosing to bring life back into this little girl. He didn't seem like the nurturing type.

"Do you know how he did it?" The girl nodded vigorously.

"He has this magic sword and he'll slash through the air and poof! Somehow people are brought back," Rin replied excitedly, and then she said a little quieter, "Some people think that Lord Sesshomaru is bad, but I know he's not. I think deep down, he's a big softy, but don't you dare tell him I said that!" Torunn couldn't help but laugh at Rin but nodded to her.

"Of course," Torunn said in a serious tone but smiled, "Your secret is safe with me. I'll never let him know you think that." Rin smiled broadly again and went back to singing merrily while foraging.

 _It must get so lonely for her,_ Torunn thought sadly to herself as continued to watch over the young girl. She then turned her eyes toward the setting sun, the dimming lights streaming through the branches of the trees that surrounded the two of them. Torunn couldn't help but feel that something was off in the area but nor could place her finger on it. Something just felt _off._

"Come one, Little One, it's getting late and we should head back to camp," Torunn said. Rin nodded and continued chattering about this and that and other things but Torunn's mind began to wander again, thinking about how Sesshomaru could bring back the dead.

Of course it wasn't impossible, Torunn had seen it done in Valhalla every day - all the warriors that laid slain on the field after a day's of fighting were all brought back from the dead and then feasted in the Great Hall but this talk about the sword's power was different. All those warriors were already dead, so they never truly _died_ in battle, per say. Torunn tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Rin was once alive, then died and then breath was brought back into her? By a the swinging of a magic sword?

Even though the Demon Lord said very little to her since she had joined them, maybe he would talk about the sword to her if Torunn brought it up. It was worth a shot she thought to herself as the two them made their way back. Maybe Rin was right - maybe Lord Sesshomaru was at his core, a big ol' softy. Torunn smiled a little bit, trying figure out the demon Lord but thought better of it. The inhuman man was an enigma and while it bothered her that she couldn't solve him, she would just have to deal.


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun continued to set, Torunn and Rin made their way back to the campsite when the warrior eyed Sesshomaru sitting in the tree branch above area where they had stopped. Rin had begun busying herself with the spoils that she had managed to find, while the imp napped at the base of the tree. Torunn couldn't help but to think that the little snores that came out of Jaken were kind of cute, all of the gurgles and snorts sounding like a piglet. She had a grin on her face as she leaned against the tree, looking up to perched Demon Lord. She was determined to get the Demon Lord to open up to her, even just a little - Torunn was too curious not to try to know _something_ about him. Sesshomaru, from what she could tell, he wasn't the most personable of people, but by Thor she was going to try, lest she go crazy from his silence.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" She heard a small, tired sigh escape him. Torunn rolled her eyes, but took it as a 'yes', "Don't worry, it's nothing that personal but I am wondering if Totosai make both of your swords? I can only assume he did otherwise why would you know him."

"Then why did you ask?" Asked Sesshomaru who was losing what little patience he held.

"Well, I want to know what I'm getting myself into with this Totosai, especially if his weapons can do what Rin shared with me," Torunn said, noticing how Sesshomaru's body went rigid for a fraction of a second. Noticing that, she then continued saying, "Yeah, Rin told me how you brought her back to life, with a swing of your swords," Torunn finished, making a grand sweeping motion. Sesshomaru looked down at her, making a fool out of herself but not caring. If anything, it looked like Torunn was having fun.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and jumped down to her, graceful as a falling petal while she straightened herself to her full height, in a seemingly serious manner. Torunn nearly came eye to eye with him, who regarded her with a wary glance. Sesshomaru continued to stare at Torunn quizzically and then looked down at his hip, his one hand moving towards the hilts of his swords.

"No, he only made this one," Sesshomaru said, disdain dripping from his voice. To Torunn's surprise, Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, the thinly forged steel shone brightly in the dwindling sunlight. She took the thin blade from his hand, never feeling a sword as light as this one - it almost felt like a feather. She marveled at the golden pommel, wrapped in intertwining lilac and white silk. She went to touch the blade itself, noting that it wasn't sharp, that it was in fact, incredibly dull. Her blue eyes gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look.

"It doesn't cut." It was more of a statement rather a question, "What is it made out of?" She hefted the blade, again stunned by its lightness. All the swords she had carried in her long life were made for hacking and for killing blows. They were powerful and most importantly, heavy. Torunn remembered the bandits she had ran into, remembering all of their skinny blades as well, and how they were no match for her shield even. She could scarcely imagine how they would fare against her blade had it not been broken. Torunn hoped that Totasai wouldn't make her weapon look like those blades.

"This useless blade was made from my father's fang," Sesshomaru remarked, then adding, "The _Tenseiga_ does not kill."

"At least it has a pretty name," Torunn remarked with a wry smile, although Sesshomaru did not find it amusing. "So it doesn't kill, but can give life? And it's made from your father's _fang_?" He merely nodded his head.

 _And here I thought Asgard and Valhalla were weird places but this takes the honey cake._

"But it can't be useless if it can give life to anyone," she continued, "I think that's even more impressive than taking a life, or at least, more useful. It certainly proved that way for Rin."

"Hn," Sesshomaru huffed but said no more. It was then Torunn had taken notice to the larger, more fearsome blade that also hung at his side. She hadn't really noticed before but now she was closer to the demon lord and could feel the power that vibrated off of it. It seemed dark and powerful.

"Is that why you have _that_ sword?" She jerked her head towards his hip, "If Totosai didn't make that one, then who did?"

"It doesn't matter. He's dead,'' Sesshomaru said flatly, thinking of Kaijinbo who had succumbed the blade's demonic power.

Torunn wanted to press further, but decided against it. She was just happy to have a genuine conversation with the mostly silent daiyokai, even if it was just about his swords but she was going to take what she could get. It's not that she didn't enjoy Rin's stories but Torunn wanted, rather needed, a change of pace. She missed the camaraderie she had back in Asgard and Valhalla.

"Oh," she replied finally, "Well, does this one have a name?" The demon lord gave her a quizzical look.

"You ask as many questions as Rin does," Sesshomaru answered her. Torunn gave him a dry look, but couldn't help but notice slight twinkle in his amber eyes.

 _Was he making fun of her?_

Brushing that feeling off, she countered, "Well, after the last two days I've been talking, or rather listening nonstop to Rin, I wanted a break and besides, it looks like you have your fair share of stories to share, and I love me a good story. Not that it's easy for me to try to get anything out of you."

"If you share too much, your enemies will know your secrets," Sesshomaru replied to which Torunn guffawed.

"Share too much, they'll never know what is the truth and what is the lie," she replied, a lopsided grin on her face as she leaned against the tree again. Sesshomaru eyed her up and down, still not sure what to make of Torunn. He wanted to reply that what she said made absolutely no sense, but he suspected that she didn't care one way or the other.

"Tokijin," he replied instead. Torunn cocked her head in curiosity.

"Huh," she commented, "Not as pretty as the other name but impressive all the same. I'm happy to see that this sword isn't like all the other ones I've come across. They're all so thin- how do you do any sort of damage with them?" Sesshomaru gave her a bit of incredulous look, but then remembered her broken blade and how large it was in his hand, almost twice the width of his Tenseiga. Tokijin was almost the same width but still slightly smaller than hers.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Before I ran into you, I came across some men who used these skinny blades on me, and couldn't even get through my shield," Torunn explained, "The blade actually got _stuck_ in my shield! How pathetic is that!" She barked out a laugh and then finished, "Not that I would have needed a sword to take down a couple of weak mortal men, I can't help but imagine what would have happened had I had my sword."

"You would have eviscerated them," Sesshomaru replied. A part of him wanted to see her fight with a sword out of pure curiosity. Would she wield it with the grace that she held when she ran and fought hand to hand with him? Or would it be the pure, unbridled brute strength he saw when Torunn fought Koga? Torunn was an odd mixture of barbaric and adroitness in her battle style that he did not understand but somehow wanted to conquer.

Torunn smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't," he curtly replied, "I am merely speaking the truth." Torunn rolled her eyes again but still kept the smile on her face and waved at him dismissively.

"Fine, I won't," She said, "But can I at least thank you for the correct assumption?" Sesshomaru turned from the warrior woman, his eyes going back to the branch he sat in before she had disturbed him.

"Hn. Do what you please," he merely said, jumping back to branch. Torunn let out a sigh but was surprisingly content with hers and Sesshomaru's conversation.

 _Better than nothing at all,_ she thought to herself as she wandered off to make a fire for the night.

* * *

After dinner, Torunn was lost in thought. In the commotion of the spar between Lord Sesshomaru and, herself, and entertaining Rin - who she had just tucked into "bed" atop A-Un - Torunn thought about Sesshomaru and his arm, or rather lack thereof, and the curiosity still burned inside her mind in how he had lost it. She shifted her weight on the ground, trying to get a comfortable potion while her back leaned against a large fallen tree. Her gaze went towards the stars that began to dot the ever growing night sky. She took a deep breath and locked her gaze back onto the Demon Lord.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Torunn called across the fire pit. Jaken's head immediately shot up, his yellow bugged eyes staring daggers at the warrior.

"That's _Lord_ Sesshomaru to you, cretin!" He shrilled, but Torunn merely rolled her eyes, while the Demon Lord in question did not make a move, nor acknowledged that he had heard her.

" _Lord_ Sesshomaru," She continued flippantly, "My apologies. Any way, I meant to ask you something - how did you come to lose your arm? I never got the chance to ask you during our - er - first encounter." Jaken began to sputter as Sesshomaru's eyes turned hard as stone while Torunn, who in turn gave a puzzled stare.

Sure, Torunn thought he seemed testy when she first commented on it that night but Torunn only thought that it was due to the fact they were about to fight, and that he was just too prideful. He narrowed his eyes even more.

"That is none of your concern," Sesshomaru replied, his voice has sharp and hard as steel. Jaken shook his small head in fervent agreement. Torunn threw her hands up in feigned defense.

"Sorry - didn't know that was a touchy subject." Torunn said, still caught off guard. Jaken scoffed at her.

"Of course it is! Anything that has to do with the Lord's dimwitted half-brother makes his blood boil!" The little imp demon shuddered in anger. Torunn's eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Your brother did that to you?" She asked, compassion leaking into her voice, "Inuyasha? Isn't that your brother's name?"

"How do you know that?" Jaken asked, astonished. She shrugged.

"This old priestess told me about him, and about you," Torunn continued, turning her gaze back to Sesshomaru who continued his hardened glare at the woman, "She failed to mention the bad blood between the two of you, though."

"Bad blood!?" Jaken almost shrieked, "That ungrateful half-breed stole Lord Sesshomaru's birth right!"

"Shh!" Torunn made a motion of a finger to her lip, her own blue eyes growing hard at the little imp demon, "You're going to wake up Rin." The little girl began to stir atop of A-Un, but otherwise stayed peacefully asleep. Jaken's face grew red, whether from embarrassment or anger, Torunn couldn't tell. He mumbled something underneath his breath that Torunn chose to pretend to not hear. She then gave her attention back to Sesshomaru, who's own gaze turned from both her and Jaken. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright," Torunn said as she began to rise from where she sat, "I won't press the issue anymore. Sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a quick dip in the river. I saw a one not too far away from here and I would like to not smell like - well like I have been lately." As she began to walk off, Torunn caught the a slight nod from the increasingly moody demon lord, as if he was giving her permission to. She could have laughed at the thought but decided to hold her tongue. Sesshomaru was already sensitive about that exchange - even just bringing up his half brother got his fur riled up.

 _I really messed that up, didn't I? I thought that we made progress earlier today,_ she thought dejectedly to herself. After Sesshomaru had opened up about his swords, Torunn held hope that she could ask him things without him biting her head off. Obviously that wasn't true. It was like cutting stone from a mountain - you had to pick and ax with all your might just to get the smallest piece to work with.

Even though he was bound by his word to help her, Torunn decided that she try to be on her best behavior from now on if she was going to survive this journey - even if she didn't know what exactly what she had done wrong. Torunn sighed heavily; she only had to play nice with the insufferable demon for a week or so. She had been through worse.

Torunn wandered in the dark woods, letting the stars and the moon guide her path, trying to remember just how far it was she remembered where the stream was. With her claws she marked the trees she passed, making sure that she would remember how to get back to the campsite but Torunn didn't worry so much about that. She still was a little worried on how upset the Demon Lord became with her questions. She would find a way to make it up to him, somehow.

After a short while of hiking, Torunn finally stumbled upon the sound of water, gurgling and bubbling ever so slightly; Torunn smiled but felt some confusion. The air felt warmer than it had before, and that was something she had not expected but welcomed nonetheless. As she approached, the warmth enveloped her like smoldering fire of the hearth - not too hot but was exceedingly comfortable, similar to a bath. And as Torunn approached the source, she realized that it _was_ a bath!

"Praise the All-Father!" She exclaimed as Torunn started to hastily undo her many layers, putting them in a pile near a tree she stuck her dagger in, hanging the wolf pelt on the hilt. Carefully, she lowered herself into the warm waters, reveling on how it felt on her aching muscles. Torunn dipped her head beneath the water, trying to wash her unruly hair. She shot back up to the surface, letting out a sigh of contentment.

 _Naturally occurring warm baths? Maybe this place isn't so bad,_ she thought to herself, feeling a wave of homesickness wash over her but shook it off. It wouldn't be long until she was back home in Asgard, but even home didn't have these miracles.

* * *

The moon had moved into the center of the sky and Sesshomaru had begun to wonder where the wolf-warrior had ran off to. She said that she wouldn't be long, but that had been long before the embers finally burned out from the fire that she has started.

Not that it mattered, he idly thought to himself. If she were gone, that would make his life so much easier but for whatever reason, he could not help but be curious of Torunn's whereabouts. If only to keep his words as a Demon Lord, he reminded himself.

Jaken had fallen asleep against A-Un as Rin continued to sleep on top of the two headed dragon. Silently, the demon lord rose and kicked the imp demon awake. Startled, Jaken sprang to his feet, wildly waving his two-headed staff that he had in his hands. He was about to say something when his already buggy eyes grew larger, and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his master.

"Oh," Jaken exhaled, "It's just you, m'lord. Er - not that it's _only_ you - I meant -"

"Quiet Jaken," Sesshomaru said. Instantly, the imp demon shut his lips. After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru said, "I will return. Watch over the camp." And began to walk away, in the direction of where Torunn had meandered off, leaving a bewildered and slightly deflated imp demon behind.

Silently, Sesshomaru followed the path that Torunn had left behind. Her unique scent made it easy to to track her - when she wasn't trying to masque her smell. His own fur bristled at the thought on how she had deceived him that night but shook it off. The demon lord would knew he would have to get over that eventually. Lingering on such petty things such as that did not make him look good, nor did it make him feel good.

Mostly, Sesshomaru didn't like how much of a fool that he had looked in front of Torunn.

Sesshomaru was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, the son of the Lord Inu-Taisho - his enemies trembled at the mere mention of his name. He was the most powerful _daiyokai_ \- and yet he fell to her tricks. From the first time Sesshomaru had analyzed Torunn, he _knew_ Torunn was a competent warrior. Hell, he knew she was better than just competent.

She was powerful - despite her disheveled appearance. Despite how she carried herself when she was comfortable around his wards and himself, even. Torunn had wounded his pride, without even trying, without even knowing that she did just that. Sesshomaru shook himself from his silent self-reflections when he caught her rugged scent again - the sea salt, earthy scent and just a tinge of wolf. And he then he caught another scent mixed with hers.

 _A snake yokai?_ He thought to himself, picking up his pace a little bit, _They haven't been seen around these parts in almost a_ _century_. Sesshomaru came upon some natural hot springs. He spied a lone _akamata yokai_ and Torunn who still sat in a natural hot spring bath, who looked more irritated and bored than anything, her arms spread across the walls of the earthen tub. Sesshomaru chose to keep himself and his aura hidden, wanting to see what Torunn was going to do.

"Look, I really don't want to fight you - or anyone for that matter," Sesshomarau over heard Torunn say, her tone nonplussed as she splayed her arms lazily behind her on the wall, "I just came here to take a bath and to be on my way." She continued to sit nonchalantly in the warm waters, as the snake demon, crossed his own arms in annoyance, letting out a huff that matched.

"That'sss too bad," He said, his forked tongue flicking in and out, tasting the air, "Your aura and power are deliciouuuuss, and I want a taste of them." His yellow eyes narrowed on her. Sesshomaru could feel Torunn's own annoyance roll off of her in waves. He had to suppress a grin as he spied Torunn's eyes practically roll into the back of her head. Taking a deep sigh as if to try to keep herself calm, she pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes.

"Fine," She said, still not looking at the infuriating snake demon, "You wanna fight? Then give me that fur pelt on the ground, would you?" The _akamata_ let out a short laugh.

"Now why should I do that? Why should I help you, woman?" The demon slunk himself closer to Torunn, eyeing the warrior as she bathed, and Sesshomaru had half a mind to step in from the shadow but as soon as that feeling came over him, it just as quickly left him - this was Torunn. She didn't need protection. He didn't need to protect her. Why did he even feel the need to do something as trivial as that? Sesshomaru reminded himself that he didn't care about her - that again, if she were gone, that would make his life all that much easier.

And yet the conflicting feelings still remained.

Before he could make the decision to do anything, Torunn leapt from the warm waters, and neatly sliced a bit of the insufferable akamata's tongue out of his own mouth when he carelessly flicked it again with her claws. Torunn stood defiantly not caring in the slightest bit that she was naked, sopping wet and vulnerable. Well maybe not vulnerable, but still As the snake demon yowled in pain, Torunn took the chance to rake her claws across his face, now partially blinding the idiot in addition to potentially making him a mute.

"That was for ogling me," She said, no humor in her voice, her claws dripping in its dark, inky blood. Her toned seemed to scream that she didn't care if he lived or died at that point. Her tone that said it would actually be better if he did bleed out right then and there, rather than to deal with her full fury.

Instead of choosing the wise decision, the snake demon chose poorly.

"Why you wench!" He angrily hissed at her, though his mouth sounded though it was packed with cloth, "I'll kill you for that!" And stupidly tried to lunge at Torunn, only to fly blindly head first into the water, as she merely side stepped next to her pile of clothing. Sesshomaru's amber eyes grew slightly wider as he watch her swiftly pull the dagger from the tree where her pelt hung from, and drive it into the akamata's back as he tried to rise from the water. He let out strangled gargling sound as slid back into the waters, his blood dying the once clear spring into a dark red. Torunn let out a deep sigh as she wrapped herself in her wolf pelt around her naked form.

"Had he just given me my pelt, he would still be a live - maimed but at least still breathing," Torunn said absent mindedly to herself, slowly beginning to collect her belongings as Sesshomaru started to turn away. She was truly an enigma that he would probably never understand, despite his own curiosity being piqued at this exchange.

"What? Didn't you enjoy the show?"


	8. Chapter 8

The wind rustled through the leaves of the forest that surrounded the two inhuman warriors, cutting the suffocating silence that hung between them. Moonlight made the droplets of water on Torunn's skin to shimmer. She went to her pelt on the ground since the dagger that held it up was now in the back of the half-witted yokai. She wrapped the fur around herself.

"It's alright - I'm dressed. You can come out now," Torunn said, a sort of playfulness in her tone. Sesshomaru cursed internally, a small bit of heat threatening to rise in his cheeks. He took a measured breath and stepped into the moonlight, now fully taking in the still sopping wet warrior, but not making eye contact with her. Even in just her pelt she exuded power and confidence. His eyes instead lingered on her right shoulder, a large scar encircling her entire arm. He wondered idly where she had gotten that - what kind of battle it must have been to have given that to her. His amber eyes stayed fixed on it.

"What? Do I have something on me?" She asked him, cocking out her hip. Sesshomaru stopped his staring.

"It was getting late," he finally managed to say, "I was wondering what was taking you so long." Torunn let out a short laugh.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't come because you were _worried_ about me," she said, crossing her arms or her chest, "Or to steal a peak." She wriggled her eyebrows as Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up to her who stood smirking in the moonlight, mischief dancing in her startling blue eyes like starlight.

"Do not flatter yourself," he merely said, a small pit of anger rising in him. It was almost shameful.

"Easy there," She said a bit defensively, "I'm only joking. I know you're no pervert. You wouldn't just go about spying on hapless young maidens. That's far too beneath someone of your stature." He said nothing, but Sesshomaru did relax his shoulders. The last thing he needed was Torunn to think of him like the half-breed's lech of a monk.

Torunn shook her head and made her way towards Sesshomaru, but paused briefly next to the dead snake yokai, its body still half way in the spring. Her eyes lingered on it thoughtfully. Torunn then looked back to Sesshomaru, her eyes still thoughtful. She bit her lower lip, an idea forming in her head.

"Hey," she called out to him, "Could you do me a favor and grab his left arm? My hands are little full, unless you'd like to carry my stuff. Sesshomaru didn't have to ask her what she was think - he already knew.

"No," he simply said, ready to argue her. She cocked her head in confusion.

"No?" Torunn asked, "But you don't even know what I'm going to do with it." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I do," he replied tersely, "And it won't work." Her blue eyes grew wide with surprise.

"You have?" She asked, but Torunn shouldn't have been as surprised. She would want to try to replace a limb if she lost it. Only, she _had_ done just that. Well, she didn't but Odin had performed the magic to heal her but had taught her how to do it herself afterwards. Over time, and with much practive, Torunn became very good at it.

Torunn shook herself from her reverie. It did no good to linger on such past things. It was still too painful to think about. She let out a tired sigh.

"Look," She began, "Let me try. I know how to do this - I've done it many times before." She chose to leave out why she knew how - if he didn't share his secrets, neither would she. Torunn wanted to stay on a level playing field, so to speak. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her.

"The last time someone tried to 'help' me, betrayed my trust," Sesshomaru stated, "And then tried to kill me." It was laughable when he thought about it. That pathetic half demon could never hope to kill this Sesshomaru, no matter how many Shikon Jewel shards he had - no matter what trick or deceptions he pulled.

Or how many demons he absorbed in his disgusting form he called a body.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Torunn implored to him, "I promise you that I can do this better than whoever did it last."

"His name is Naraku," Sesshomaru simply state.. She was quiet for a few moments, then it struck her.

"Naraku?" She wonder aloud, then remembering that name from her and Koga's fight, "He's really pissed off a lot of people around here, hasn't he?" Sesshomaru's amber eyes betrayed him - they were wide with surprise.

"How do you know of that name?" He practically demanded of her. The Demon Lord was growing tired of finding out new information that Torunn had withheld from him, but the warrior woman merely shrugged.

"That Koga guy thought I was some lackey of his - called me an incarnation of him, whatever that means," She said, then looking into Sesshomaru's eyes she continued, "Which you already know that I'm not." He gave Torunn a blank stare, while she blinked her incredulously. "You _do_ believe me when I say that I'm not, right?" She took a step closer, her eyes pleading to him almost, and that perplexed the dog demon.

Of course he knew that - he would have been able to tell if Torunn was one of his monstrous creations the moment he smelled her, or sensed her aura. And yet she wanted - no - _needed_ his reassurance. He almost had to smirk seeing her as vulnerable as she was now, and not when she was practically defenseless in the spring with the snake yokai. This warrior was truly an enigma.

But also sensed something else from Torunn's vulnerability, something more primal. It didn't help that her wild hair, still damp from the spring, seemed to shine in the moonlight like gold - or the fact that she was still only dressed in her wolf pelt. Without even realizing it, he took a step closer to her, taking in a deep breath, taking in all of her scent. The smell of salt from the sea, her musky earthiness, and her own wolf smell enveloped all of his senses. Torunn's aura - whether she knew it or not - started to encompass his aura. It was warm, inviting and earnest, albeit a bit nervous. It was not pure, but it was honest.

"Yes," he said, letting her aura wash over him like a crashing wave, "I do know that. This Sesshomaru believes you." Like she was holding her breath, Torunn relaxed her shoulders and her aura. It wafted around the two of them but Sesshomaru shook it off, waking up from whatever he was feeling. It was making him feel uncomfortable, but only in the sense that it was strange and new feeling that had just overcome him - that he had no control over it. He told himself he didn't like it, that Sesshomaru shouldn't like it.

"Then you should trust me with this," Torunn countered, fresh determination in her eyes. It was almost enough to convince the Demon Lord to let her try, but he remained resolute. He was inclined to trust her when Torunn said that she wasn't an incarnation of Naraku, but that was only because he knew it - so it was safe to say that he was really trusting himself, rather than Torunn. Sesshomaru barely knew the warrior, only a handful of days at best, so how could he trust her with something like this?

The answer was simple. Sesshomaru could not trust her with this task, nor would he ever. Torunn gave him no reason to do so, he told himself. He lifted his chin in an air of superiority towards Torunn.

"I might trust you when you vouch for yourself, but that is only because I can sense it myself. Do not get any more ideas of me trusting you anything beyond that," Sesshomaru said coldly. Torunn looked like she wanted to say something more, went even as far as opening her mouth but immediately shut it again. She turned to the dead snake yokai, almost looking at it longingly, and let out a huff.

"Fine," she relented, but there was a grin that tugged at the edge of her lips, "But the offer will remain should you ever have a change of heart." She continued to walk past him, slinging her bag over shoulder and stuffed her clothing into it, while Sesshomaru stood still, almost dumbfounded.

However stubborn Torunn might be, she was respectful about his decision on the matter. Of course Sesshomaru knew he was right but he expected Torunn would at least try to argue, to push back and rebuke him but she hadn't. Before he could stop himself, he asked:

"That's it?"

Torunn turned around with certain level of annoyance in her blue eyes. "It what it?" She asked. Sesshomaru almost felt foolish for saying anything at all but again before he could say anything, Torunn's annoyed gaze turned into a knowing one. "Oh I see. You thought I was going to try to change your mind? Argue with you about my offer, and then lose to you?"

"Truth is why bother? You already made your mind up. No use beating a dead horse." She finished with a shrug, but the Demon Lord could tell that she hadn't given up - only merely biding her time. He narrowed his eyes.

"You are insufferable," Sesshomaru said.

Without missing a beat she shot back, "Takes one to know one." She had said it with a grin.

"Now, I know you don't need sleep but I do. Are you coming or what?" Torunn turned her back on Sesshomaru and headed into the dark of the forest. He followed closely behind Torunn but the two of them walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Every so often Torunn's hands would brush against a tree that bore her markings and scent, or touch a bush, her finger tips grazing the soft leaves like she was trying to memorize the area. Torunn seemed content as ever walking barefoot through the woods, like she was almost communicating with everything around her, trying to figure out all of the forest's secrets. He couldn't helped but be intrigued by her actions as they wandered back to their campsite, but otherwise kept behind Torunn and to himself.

It was few minutes after that when there was a sudden and apparent shift in the wind, and a new- yet familiar- aura with it. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, his sensitive nose also picking up a familiar smell. Torunn had noticed the sudden change in the air and stopped as well, shuddering slightly.

"What is that?" She asked as though she was repulsed by it. Sesshomaru was only slightly agitated by its presence.

"A nuisance," he merely said and then took off in the direction of the aura. He was running through the trees when he sensed Torunn right behind him. A large part of him wanted to order her to go back to their camp, but he knew that wouldn't work. Even if he didn't know Torunn that well, he knew her well enough that she would never take orders from him about something like this. He internally growled - this long night was about to get even longer.

* * *

The two of them ran through the forest – Sesshomaru in the front, Torunn trailing not too far behind him, trying to figure out just what was that strange aura. To her, it almost felt like the false power Koga had been using to boost his strength and speed, but on a whole new level. She could tell that it emanated from a sort of being, but Torunn couldn't tell if it was alive or dead. She only knew that whatever it was merely existed, and that was about it. It unnerved her.

Elegantly they swerved in and through the trees and brush, barely making a sound as their feet hit earthen floor. Torunn could tell that Sesshomaru's mood went from annoyed to agitated as soon as the winds changed, settling a chill in Torunn's own spine. She could smell a threat from a miles away, even if she didn't understand what the danger actually was. Torunn just knew in her gut that whatever this was, it did not bode well for anyone.

As the continued onward, getting farther and farther away from their camp, the tree surrounding them began thin out more. The forest Elegantly they swerved in and through the trees and brush, barely making a sound as their feet hit earthen floor. Torunn could tell that Sesshomaru's mood went from annoyed to agitated as soon as the winds changed, settling a chill in Torunn's own spine. She could smell a threat from a miles away, even if she didn't understand what the danger actually was. Torunn just knew in her gut that whatever this was, it did not bode well for anyone.

As the continued onward, getting farther and farther away from their camp, Torunn could tell that whatever it the presence or being was, it was heading straight for them. And then abruptly stopped. Sesshomaru had slowed down, and Torunn stood beside him, the uncomfortable aura washing over her even stronger now. She noticed his entire being go rigid, but otherwise looked his usual self - his amber eyes hard as gem stones as his gaze went above the tree lines ahead. Torunn followed his gaze, and was surprised to find a swarm of massive bugs, flying and buzzing about a woman who floated on a feather.

As the woman got closer, Torunn looked back to Sesshomaru, his hand slightly hovering over his weapons. It was obvious to her that the Demon Lord had encountered this being before. Torunn's own claws began to extend from her finger tips, and lowered herself slightly into a more defensive position.

"You know her?" Torunn asked of him, but was only met with silence. She then grumbled out under breath, "Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care." The mystery woman in question jumped down from her feather to the ground as it turned back to a normal size, tucking it delicately into her neatly done up do. Her chestnut brown hair and red eyes twinkled like embers in the moonlight. Even though Torunn knew in her gut that whomever this person was a threat, she couldn't help but think that she was indeed beautiful - even in a dangerous, viper sort of way.

The woman pulled a fan out that matched the colors of her unusual dress - white and dark red, so dark it was like wine, and splashes of a light green color. With a flick of her delicate wrist, she opened the fan and smiled demurely behind, with contempt dancing in her red eyes.

"I thought I recognized your aura," she purred as her gaze went from Torunn to Sesshomaru, who only looked bored but never moved his hand.

"Kagura," he simply said.

"What?" The woman pouted, "Not happy to see me?"

"Hn."

Torunn rolled her eyes at the exchange between the two, letting out a sigh in frustration and not liking being the only one in to the dark about what was going on, but she kept herself in control. She wasn't about to say anything or give anything away to this Kagura woman, but Torunn wasn't even sure she had anything to give.

The wind danced across the grass, rippling the blades in wave after wave. After another moment of insufferable silence, Kagura snapped fan to close and placed her hands at her side impatiently.

"Believe it or not, I'm not actually here for you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, taking a step closer to the pair but stopped as soon as Torunn flexed her own aura. Kagura made a face somewhere in between annoyance and being entertained.

"No?" Sesshomaru called out to her, "If Naraku didn't send you after me for retribution, then what does he want?" Torunn's ears perked up at the name.

 _Again with this Naraku_ , Torunn thought to herself as she continued to glare at Kagura, _Is this what one of his incarnations look like?_

Torunn now had real reasons why to trust her gut.

"Tch," Kagura started, rolling her own eyes, "Ya know, not everything revolves around you, Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

"No, Naraku wanted me to invite your..." She struggled to find the right word, "Your companion to come meet with him. He has taken an interest in - girl - what's your name?" Her head turned sharply to Torunn who only glared back, her blue eyes hard as steel. Torunn could tell that this Kagura had some power but for the life of Odin Torunn couldn't figure how powerful she was, but it didn't matter. Torunn bared her now equally sharpened fangs.

"None of your business. Got it?" The wolf warrior stated, now standing tall and proud as the Demon Lord who stood beside her, and then continued, her voice, "So I would strongly advise you run back to this Naraku and tell him that he has nothing of interest for me. I have no intention of meeting him; not now, not ever." She flexed her aura again, and took a step forward but to her surprise, Sesshomaru had stopped her. Torunn cut a glare to him - why was he stopping her?

Kagura, on the other hand - took a moment to soak in the scene that played out in front of her. A smirk reappeared on her face, again appearing full of contempt and bit of smugness.

"Hmph," she breathed out, "Fine. Just know that Naraku doesn't like being told 'no', girl." Kagura then whipped out the feather from her hair to the ground as gust of swirling wind came all around her. Torunn only averted her eyes for a moment from the debris that had been kicked up in the gust but weird woman was already sailing back to wherever she came from on the night's breeze, the even stranger bug creatures following after her.

"I'll be seeing you again, warrior," Kagura called out to them, and with that, she vanished into the inky black sky. Torunn stood stunned and looked back to Sesshomaru again who regarded her with a unknowable glance. She narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"What? Do I still have something on me because all of your staring is starting to ruffle my fur," she said half jokingly, half seriously. Sesshomaru cocked his head ever so slightly to the side as if he was examining her, trying to again solve the puzzle that was Torunn

"You dismissed Kagura as if she were nothing," Sesshomaru said, "Even though she was most likely going to give you your heart's desires." Torunn scoffed, almost laughing while doing so.

"I meant what I said," Torunn began, "They have nothing to offer me. I have no reason to want anything they would give me."

"And yet you take what I offer," he countered but Torunn shook her head.

"No," she said, a fire in her blue eyes, "I'm taking what I earned from you. I don't trust anything that is given freely." Sesshomaru's eye brow shot up at that. He raise his chin approvingly so but said nothing more. She returned his approval with a smug smile, but then caught his eyes moving to look beyond her. She turn her head around only to see a green light whip past her face, and a creature fall to the ground. Confused, Torunn fully turned around to see the large bug like creature writhing and twitching, the light in its eyes fading. She walked over to it, kicking it with her foot slightly to see if it was still alive.

Without a second thought, Torunn crushed the skull with the heel of her foot, soon instantly regretting it as the guts and gore were all over her foot. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"It was worth it," Torunn said .

* * *

The sun began to kiss the sky, its golden rays starting to warm the land as night retreated. The manor was deadly quiet as Naraku sat looking at the mirror in Kanna's hands. He mulled over the exchange over and over in his head between Kagura and the mysterious warrior. He could feel himself becoming annoyed knowing that Sesshomaru was now in the picture, and so soon after their last encounter. Naraku was going to have to be a little careful how he tread with this warrior. His gazed was still glued to the mirror as Sesshomaru and whomever she was were still talking.

How was it that insufferable daiyokai had gained the trust of her so quickly? What did he have that she wanted? Or did she have something that _he_ wanted? So many questions ran through his mind as Kagura walked through the door to his room.

"Kagura," he called to her, his eyes still not leaving the mirror, "How did it go?" Kagura roller her eyes.

"About as good as I thought it was going to go," she replied dryly, "If you couldn't tell, she wants nothing to do with you." Naraku still did not turn to meet her annoyed gaze. She knew that this was going to happen, and that her efforts were a complete waste of time.

"That's too bad," he replied absently, still preoccupied with what he was seeing but a small perversed smile began to crawl over his face like a spider.

Kagura curiously looked over his shoulder at what looked like to be a somewhat intimate exchange between Sesshomaru and the testy female warrior, her stepping closer to him, a look of fire in her unearthly blue eyes. Naraku's own grin began to spread even wider, like some sick diseased thing. The last thing she saw was Sesshomaru's cold, amber glare, a flash of green light. She watched as trees skidded past her line of sight and all she saw was the forest ground. A few moments later, she saw the even colder stare of those blue eyes, a heal and nothing more. She expected Naraku to be beyond angry but he merely continued to smile, it ever growing like the disease it was.

"Maybe it wasn't all in vain afterall," he cooed, "I suppose I'll have to try other tactics then."


	9. Chapter 9

The early morning sunlight seeped through the leaves of the tree, its rays stirring the viking warrior awake who had tried to sleep underneath it. Still tired from the previous night's escapades, Torunn groaned slightly. She wanted more sleep but knowing in her gut that was going to be nigh on impossible. Once Torunn was awake, there was no going back to sleep.

Grumpily she got up from the ground and cracked her aching back. She glanced around, her eyes catching Rin still asleep on top of the two headed dragon and Jaken snoring at the base of the tree where yet again, Sesshomaru had made home in a branch. Her mind went back to their encounter with that Kagura woman, becoming even more irritated than she already was. She shook her head, trying to physically and mentally shake off the annoyance but it didn't help that her stomach had begun to growl incessantly. She heaved a sigh. Maybe some early morning hunting would help her mood - Torunn felt the need to take her frustrations out on something.

Heaving another great sigh, she looked up at Sesshomaru in the tree above, not seeming to care about anything in the world. Torunn grumbled to herself, still annoyed at him. If he would just shared what he knew about Naraku or Kagura or anything, maybe she would then understand why they were interested in her. Her gaze went back to the forest in front of her.

Yes, a hunt would do her well - it would clear head so she could think more clearly about the events and how to move forward.

Torunn tried in vain to get the attention Sesshomaru but after a few moments of her waving at the demon and him not seeing her efforts, she gave up. She figured that it wouldn't take her that long to find something to eat - she would be back before the others awoke. Torunn shrugged and made her way into the brush, feeling his amber eyes on her the entire time.

After sometime wandering around the unfamiliar woods, Torunn finally came upon a small, spotted stag, its antler starting to molt with age. The warrior knelt in the bushes, watching the creature graze in solitude. Her claws extended, her morale increasing at the prospect of having something other than nuts and berries to eat. She and her stomach agreed that it had been too long since she had a proper meal. Smiling, she fondly remembered the good Lady Kaede and the village, idly wondering how her and the small village were doing.

 _Crunch!_

The buck's head immediately shot up from its grazing spot and looked around as Torunn tried to stay perfectly still. Her own blue eyes scanned the surrounding area but she couldn't tell who or what broke the silence of the woods. All she knew was becoming annoyed.

Again.

Luckily the animal continued its grazing while Torunn ground her teeth, trying to overcome the annoyance. _Again_. She took a deep and steady breath, sitting on it for beat and released it out slowly through her nose.

She was focused again. She was ready for her kill. She was -!

"Torunn."

The stag looked up again and this time it bolted into the brush without a trace. Torunn hadn't bothered trying to go after the deer. Instead, she rose from her crouch and turned around to source of the deep, baritone voice that had called to her. She tried to hide her frustrations from the Demon Lord, but not trying very hard admittedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she dryly, "To what do I owe the pleasure of you here, asking for me?" His amber eyes narrowed at her, not amused by her sarcasm.

"What were you doing?" He asked. Torunn rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. I _was_ trying to get breakfast," she replied and then added, "And to clear my head."

"Why? We don't need it," Sesshomaru stated, while Torunn scoffed.

"You might not, but I do," she retorted, "And I bet Rin and even Jaken would appreciate something other than nuts and wild mushrooms from time to time but now we'll never know." Torunn crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her hip out in defiance to the self indulged Demon Lord. "Because now our meal is gone. We could have made that deer last for at least a day or two." She threw her hands up in exasperation. She then stomped back to the clearing where the stag had been. Torunn knelt down to the imprint of where its hooves had been, and touched the grass, still soft and warm from where it stood and lifted her fingers to her nose, trying to grab the scent. Standing up, she lifted her head to the sky, inhaling the air deeply, seeing if she could latch onto the scent but found that she only smelled pine wood and cherry blossoms. Torunn grumbled, turning her eyes to the Demon Lord who stood un-moving with the slightest bit of amusement etched onto his features.

"Even you just standing there there is making nearly impossible to hunt properly." Sesshomaru's eye brow raised.

"Why is that?" He asked, seemingly entertained by Torunn's frustration and the notion of she had said but Torunn merely rolled her eyes again.

"Because your scent is overwhelming," she said flatly, "It drowns out everything else around here."

Suddenly, as if the Gods heard her, the winds changed their direction and Torunn grinned like a predator, her spirits rising again, "Well almost everything." She turned her gaze from Sesshomaru and in the direction of the smell of her prey, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meal to catch. Maybe if you're lucky, I might even share with you." She winked her ice blue eye and darted off into the woods, only to notice the Demon Lord behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She called over her shoulder, "I thought you didn't need it?"

"I don't," he called back. A grin tugged at Torunn's lips as she sprinted faster and faster, with him tailing her.

"Are you trying to beat me to it? Still feeling the sting of your earlier loss to me?" Torunn turned around, feeling smug but was surprised to see a similar grin on his face. "Fine. Let's see if you can actually beat me this time." And with that, she sprinted off ahead of Sesshomaru, leaving him in her dust.

The Viking warrior dodged in out of the trees and bushes, the sun slowly creeping up higher and higher. She really wanted to get that deer before Rin woke up. She picked up her pace, following the unseen path of the before her. She had all but lost Sesshomaru's scent, which made finding the stag all that much easier but wondered where the Demon Lord ran off to.

 _Crunch!_

Sharply, Torunn rounded the tree at the sound of the stag, finding it grazing again in the brush. She stopped, taking a moment to collect herself. She inhaled deeply, mentally preparing herself to pounce on the creature like the wolf that she was. She was so in the moment that when she saw the flash of green pass her line of sight, it almost stunned her as she watch it land right between the beast's eyes. After beat, the animal fell to the ground, a large _thud_ disturbing the peace of the woods. Torunn rose from her hiding place and looked around for the source, and found Sesshomaru in the near her - only about 100 feet away. Shortly after that, he was near Torunn as she pouted slightly.

"Cheater," she said, cutting a look a to the Demon Lord.

"You never gave any rules," he retorted. Torunn narrowed her blue eyes at him, wanting to say something but found herself again speechless. She then smiled, her eyes still narrowed in on the Demon Lord.

"Fair," she replied with a shrug, "But since you killed it, you get to carry it." Without saying a word, Sesshomaru walked over to the fallen beast and slung it over his shoulder as though it weighed nothing and walked back to her. The two walked back to camp without a word said between them for awhile. Again the silence between them wasn't an issue; in fact it was comfortable. Torunn felt the her mood shift back to her normal, more jovial self as opposed to how she felt when she woke up - all tetchy and irritable. She stretched again, her arms high in the air as they continued to walk, basking in the sun's rays whenever they escaped through the tree's branches and leaves. Torunn had began to lose herself in thought on how she was going to prepare the stag when they got back to Rin and Jaken when she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her as they continued their journey, even noticing that she and the Demon Lord had slowed down to leisurely pace.

"You seem better now." Torunn turned to Sesshomaru, her head tilted in confusion, "You seemed disquieted this morning." Torunn's eyes went wide. After a moment, she ran her claws through her hair - she hadn't realized that her emotions this morning had been so palpable.

"So you noticed," she replied in a surprised tone but immediately felt flustered for pointing out the obvious to him. She scolded herself silently. She usually was so good at keeping herself and her emotions in check and under control. She needed to do that.

"It was hard not to," he remarked, only making her feel exposed - even more than the previous night. Heat started to creep into her cheeks, but she couldn't tell if what was from embarrassment from what he had just said about noticing her sour mood, or revisiting what happened at the hot springs in her mind. She shook her head.

"Sorry," replied Torunn lamely, "I'm just tired, I suppose."

"Why are you lying?" Torunn shot Sesshomaru a look of anger that did not hold any fire behind it. He was right -mostly.

She was tired, but not physically so to speak. Torunn was tired of having strange beings taking a sudden interest in her, thinking of her as some treasure to be taken or observed. Torunn was a simple Úlfheðinn that only wanted to get her sword fixed and go back home. She wanted nothing to do with the likes of Koga, Kagura or Naraku or whomever else decided to plant themselves as an obstacle to her on her quest. Torunn thought this whole excursion was going to be easy but nearly everyone she ran into made it hard to do almost anything.

She let out a long groan, eliciting a wary gaze from Sesshomaru. She ran her claws in her hair again, then began to fidget with one her long strong golden strand.

"I'm not lying," she started slowly, "But you are also right. I'm just tired of how complicated this is all becoming. I came to this new and strange land to fix a sword, and now I've got weird beings - demons? - whomever they are - following and tracking me like I'm some rare treasure or an object of desire. I'm just Torunn!" She had practically shouted the last part, again disturbing the peace of the woods, not even realizing she had stopped to vent her frustration to the Demon Lord. She breathed heavily, trying to regain control of her emotions - she could feel herself losing the battle with the rational part of herself and wanting to give into her emotions. Torunn inhaled deeply again, trying to regain her self control. Sesshomaru regarded her resolve to center herself, his amber eyes thoughtful looking on the warrior.

Torunn took a moment to pull in the stillness of the surrounding woods, trying to be that stillness. After a few silent, tense moments, she opened her eyes and looked at the Demon Lord.

"I'm sorry," she found herself saying again, "I don't mean to lay my woes on you. They probably mean nothing to you Lord Sesshomaru, but to me, that meant everything getting off my chest." He raised his brow at that, cocking his own head in confusion at her.

"How do you mean?" He found himself asking, re-positioning the dead stag on his shoulders, the sun now illuminating his face. Torunn looked at Sesshomaru thoughtfully, a faint smile smile gracing her face.

"Well, I know you don't see me as some prize or however Naraku sees me, or a monster like Koga did," she said, "You treat me as an equal - as much as your ego will allow you to. I trust these words with you, I suppose." His brow still remained raise as Torunn turned from him, looking at the path of them.

"You trust me?" He asked her, "How?" Torunn shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Torunn said still looking ahead, "I mean, you're still helping me get to Totosai."

"Because you earned it," Sesshomaru said. Torunn turned back to him, a laugh lilting in her voice.

"I sure did," she said with a smile, "But you're also a demon of your word. Any good leader is that way, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands - even if I have no idea what those lands are still." She continued to laugh, but then stopped, her eyes narrowing on him again, thoughts churning in her head.

"Did you follow me to cheer me up?" She asked with a raised brow of her own. Sesshomaru turned away from her and started to walk away from Torunn. She caught up with him. "Thank you - I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Hn," was all he replied and then stopped, handing the stag carcass to Torunn, "Take this back. I must do something." Clumsily Torunn took it from him and watched in confusion as he walked away in the opposite direction. She was going to call out to him but Sesshomaru ran off, leaving her utterly confused by his actions. She shook her head again, and headed back to camp, greeted by a very excited and very much awake Rin, and much less than enthused Jaken.

 _What a strange being,_ Torunn thought.

* * *

A blur of white fur flung itself from tree to tree. He didn't know exactly where the strange warrior was, but Naraku figured all he had to do was follow her weird aura. He could almost feel it waft on as he sat on a sturdy branch. He took a moment to think about what he had exactly saw in the mirror the previous night, how puzzled he felt when he looked at the nameless warrior.

Naraku wondered where she might have come from and why she looked so alien, with her golden hair that danced win that danced wildly all about her when she was talking to animatedly to the incorrigibly infuriating Demon Lord of the Western Lands. He remembered his eyes growing large by how tall the woman was - Naraku suspected that she might be even taller than he was. He could just tell by the way the woman stood toe to toe with Sesshomaru, the temerity to talk to him like an equal meant she had tremendous power. He would have to be careful how he went about talking to this mysterious warrior.

No doubt that the insufferable Demon Lord spoke so ill about Naraku. He gritted his teeth in anger but let the anger seep out like sap. Naraku would soon put that dog down, his half-brother soon after.

 _Patience,_ he chided silently to himself. He soon would use the warrior woman for his own purposes, one way or another he had vowed to himself. Naraku was not someone you said "no" to, that much Kagura had gotten right. Naraku would get his way.

Blood red eyes scanned the woods, the half demon soaking in the sun light as he followed the unseen path ahead of him, a malicious laugh dancing on the wind.

* * *

Torunn had taken most of the day to preparing the stag - skinning, gutting and making breakfast and now dinner - and watching Rin play. Although she felt a bit on edge waiting for Sesshomaru to come back where he ran off so they could get on the road again, Torunn had enjoyed herself being able to relax. The previous night, whether she admitted it or not, had taken a lot out of her. She was still feeling that sense tiredness that she had described to the Demon Lord in the morning, but slowly it had dissipated through out the day. Rin's inquisitive nature and playing helped Torunn distract herself from those tired feelings.

As the sun began to set, Rin and Torunn had sat down to eat the stew that she had made, while Jaken sat in a huff across the female warrior, fuming that Sesshomaru had left him to baby sit the two of them and would not enjoy her meal. He wouldn't take handouts from the likes of her he had said. Torunn remarked that it will still be there if he ever changed his mind. It was during one of the stories that Torunn was telling Rin about Asgard and of Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, that Torunn had noticed some of the stew disappearing. She smiled, and continued on with her stories to the little girl, who's brown eyes were large with intrigue.

"Did you ever get to use that Miy- Myno- that hammer, Torunn?" Rin asked. Torunn let out a laugh as she ruffled the little girl's hair.

"No Little One," the warrior said, "I tried once but I couldn't even pick up the damned thing!"

"I don't believe that," the little girl said, "You're so strong so - probably strong as Lord Sesshomaru!" That comment elicited a scoff from the imp sitting across the fire from them.

"Impossible! The very idea of that is laughable!" he said, "No one is as strong as Lord Sesshomaru, foolish child." Rin shot up from where she was sitting, putting her hands defiantly on her hips, ready to argue when Torunn stepped in.

"Now, now you two," she said trying to quell the both of them, "There is no need to argue about this." Jaken vigorously nodded his head up and down in agreement while Rin fumed, grumbling about how dumb Jaken was for underestimating Torunn but otherwise didn't argue further and sat back down next to her. Torunn looked around again.

"I wouldn't look for him if I were you. He'll just show up when he does." Torunn heard the little girl say, tiredness creeping into her voice as the sun continued to dip over the horizon. Torunn gave Rin a quizzical look.

"Does he do this a lot? Just disappear?" She asked. Rin nodded her head but was otherwise nonplussed by Sesshomaru's absence. She rested her arms over her tiny knees, staring at the fire.

"Yeah, but it's okay," she said, "He always managed to find us so I never worry." Torunn wasn't completely shocked but it just added more complexities to the Demon Lord. Torunn joined in Rin with resting her arms on her knees staring into the fire. She turned her gaze upwards to the sky, beginning to see stars dot the sky when she felt the familiar aura start to encroach on them. She hadn't realized it at first but Torunn began to smile slightly.

 _Took him long enough,_ she thought to herself but didn't let on that she felt Sesshomaru coming towards them. It was Jaken who spoke up first.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He sqwaked, "It's so good to have you back, sire." But the Demon Lord completely ignored him and walked straight to Torunn who only had a smirk on her face.

"Welcome back," she said while Rin had a huge grin on her face, despite feeling the sleep sneak into her. She let out a big yawn.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She said sleepily, "We were just talking about you!" Jaken made a motion for her to stop talking, but like the Demon Lord, she completely ignored the imp demon.

Sesshomaru replied with his non verbal grunt and then turned his attention to Torunn.

"Come with me," he said, turning around. Both Rin and Jaken's faces fell, knowing that they would be left out, "Don't worry, we shouldn't be gone that long." Relief washed over them as confusion set in Torunn. She slowly got up and started to follow. "Bring your bag - you will be needing that." Again Torunn was confused, even a little weary. The Demon Lord was acting even more strange than usual. She paused briefly, causing the Demon Lord to turn around. Torunn saw something dance in his amber eyes.

"Do you not trust me?" Torunn gave him an incredulous look but resigned herself. She went to her bag and slung it over her shoulder and wandered behind Sesshomaru, giving a sort of reassuring look to Rin, trying to say that they would be back sooner rather than later, and followed the Demon Lord back into the dark woods, hoping that she was right for trusting him.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Earlier that day_**

The Demon Lord walked through the woods, attempting to clear his head with its calmness.

When he had first noticed Torunn rising that the morning, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel her anger and frustrations roll off of her in crashing waves. He couldn't put his claw on it but he felt the strong urge to try to rectify her mood. It riled up his own fur to see her in such a state though again, he didn't know exactly _why_ it did. Sesshomaru only knew that he wished to get rid of that feeling as soon as possible.

So, he had followed her.

Sesshomaru masked his aura and followed her through the woods, her musky and rugged scent showing the exact path she took. He wondered why Torunn was wandering in unfamiliar woods. Most people would worry about becoming lost but not Torunn. She had mention when they first met how good of a hunter and tracker she was - even going far saying that she could and would track to the gates of the Underworld if he deserted Torunn. He had only assumed that those had been self aggrandizing brags, but as Sesshomaru watch her gracefully and methodically make her way through the woods as though if she grew up in them, he began to change his mind.

It was entrancing to see her weave in and out like a shadow through the trees and bushes, stalking her potential prey. Her focus was incredible and her prowess for hunting stirred something within him, something primal and carnal, and Sesshomaru wasn't sure if disliked like he thought he would have. That _something_ continued to stir in Sesshomaru and he needed to stop it, or so he thought at first.

That's when he stepped out to her, hardly realizing that he called her by name. Torunn's mood immediately dropped again, her aura growing darker, and colder, unlike the warmth he had grown accustomed to. Watching her go from her focus to growing agitation only made him feel more confused. She was annoyed with him. He hadn't meant for that to happen - he felt the need to fix it. Again.

And so he chased Torunn, knowing that she would revel in the thrill of the chase, loving the sport of it all. Even knowing that she would like it when he beat her, the gleam in her eye that seemed to say that she would get him next time. Pride swelled him as her spirit's lifted, but then she had noticed, and vocalized it.

Had he followed her to make her happy? Did he, Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, go out of his way to make _her_ happy? Sesshomaru initially thought he had followed her for selfish reasons, to make him feel better, and while there was some truth to that, he couldn't deny that he had done that for Torunn.

The conflicting feelings arose again as the two of them walked, him carrying the dead deer that he neither really wanted nor needed and he felt the need to get away from Torunn. Sesshomaru needed try to untangle the web of emotions that had begun to spun themselves since the strange and feral warrior landed on his chest at that fateful sunrise.

And so there he was, stalking through the woods, still getting no further as to trying to understand what he was feeling, or figuring out how to not feel whatever he was feeling. Torunn had turned his world upside down, whether he wanted to admit it or not and Sesshomaru still wasn't sure if that was a bad thing, but if there was one thing the Great Demon Lord hated more than anything. And that was not knowing something, especially if whatever _it_ was sat underneath his perfect nose.

He needed to do _something._ Something to scratch the itch the burned beneath his skin every time he looked at her, every time her blue eyes caught his, the mischievousness that swirled in those pools of larimar.

With a frustrated growl, he lashed out his poison whip at a tree, sending birds flying at every direction and a large tree branch crashing to the ground. He let a deep sigh escape from his lips, and walked towards it. He glared at it, vexed that he would succumb to such petty anger but then his eyes caught a hole in the side of a small mountain, the gaping maw calling to him. Sesshomaru made his over to inspect it, finding nothing more than remnants of a fire.

Sesshomaru let out another frustrated growl, and turned to leave but felt another presence close by. By the time he was leaving the cave, whom he presumed was its inhabitant showed up; it was a male marten yokai, his long sandy red hair tied in a braid, with yellow eyes staring at him with disdain. He flashed a malicious, fanged smile.

"Why if it isn't the Great Lord Sesshomaru," he said, the lesser yokai's voice grating against the daiyokai's ears, "What are you doing in my humble home?"

Sesshomaru paid him no mind and walked past him, much to the chagrin of the other yokai. Indignantly, the marten demon stomped his way in front of the Demon Lord.

"For a being of such high status, you sure are rude," he said, almost scrutinizing Sesshomaru but again, the Demon Lord paid no mind to him, side stepped and walked around him. The other yokai stomped his foot on the ground.

"Do not walk away-!" but before he could finish, Sesshomaru merely flicked his wrist and sent a poison whip straight to his temple, instantly killing the ill-mannered vermin. The lesser yokai crumpled to the ground, and Sesshomaru was about to walk away but an idea struck him, thinking back to the previous night.

He still didn't trust Torunn, or rather, he hadn't _allowed_ himself trust her. Not yet, but maybe this creature would help him to. Unceremoniously, Sesshomaru dragged him back to the cave and propped him up against the wall, taking a moment to look him over. It was much better than the snake yokai Torunn had suggesting using. He decided he was going to give her one chance to earn his trust.

* * *

The two inhuman beings trekked through the twilight lit woods, with Lord Sesshomaru leading and Torunn following a few paces behind. Burnt red-oranges and pink hues mixed bewitchingly with the looming night sky's deep indigo and almost sable like purple that closed in on them like silk. Torunn took a look at her surroundings but just like everything else in this part of Midgar, it looked foreign and strange, though she did not mind it. The only thing on her mind she was pondering what the Demon Lord had planned for her.

Oddly enough, Torunn felt mostly at ease even while she was hidden in the proverbial dark - her instincts would have let her know if she were in danger, so she knew in her gut that Sesshomaru wasn't taking her out in the middle of nowhere to kill her, but she couldn't for Odin's sake understand what Sesshomaru was planning, if he was planning anything at all. She shifted her provisions bag on her shoulder to the other side, although not from discomfort or unease. Out of the last couple times they had walked together, Torunn hadn't minded the silence but this time it was deafening to her. She shifted her bag again back to her shoulder.

"Heavy?" The Demon Lord asked without turning around, obviously taking notice to her uneasiness. Torunn bit her lip into a thin line of indignation but otherwise kept her mouth shut, refusing to be baited by him but she did have small, an inward grin. There was something that danced along the edge of Sesshomaru's voice - was it _fun_? Was the Demon Lord having fun at the expense of her bewilderment? This time she couldn't stifle her laugh, coming out as a short bark. This time, Sesshomaru turned around, his long silver hair whipping around, his eyes lit up in small amusement. "Is something funny to you?" Torunn tried to sober herself, a grin still threatening to break through.

"My apologies," she said with a slightly joking tone, "But I'm just mystified by you at the moment." He gave Torunn a blank stare, as if prompting her to explain what she had said. She exhaled. "While I may not know much about you - despite my own best efforts - this all seems very unlike you. And if I'm wrong, please tell me. The last thing I want to do is misconstrue you or your actions." Sesshomaru eyed Torunn pensively, his amber gaze trying to unravel some unseeable puzzle that was her. He took a step closer to the warrior woman, who's own reflective gaze was trying to do the same thing with him.

"How well do you trust yourself?" He finally asked after what seemed like an eternity to Torunn.

"Fully and wholly," she replied without skipping a beat, and then added, "I trust my abilities fully, but I also know that I am not infallible. To think otherwise would make me a fool." She raised her chin proudly, squaring her shoulders and making herself take up as much space as she could. Whether he wanted to think so or not, Torunn was his equal.

Of course in fear of wounding his fragile ego, she kept that last bit to herself but Torunn ventured that somewhere deep down, Sesshomaru believed that too.

It was just buried _very_ deeply down in him.

"Hn," he was his reply, "We're almost there." He turned around again and continued walking. Torunn shook her head, still very confused but followed him nonetheless.

After some time, the two of them stumbled onto a cave, the opening maw of it tall and wide with a soft glow pouring out. They walked into it, Torunn seeing a small fire that dimly lit the cavern and then her blue eyes went to a dead body that lied on the floor near one of the walls. She wasn't frightened by it or anything like that. After all she was a former viking and currently one of Odin's prized warriors who has made their own fair share of piled of corpses, but Torunn didn't understand why this dead body was important to either him or her. She walked closer to the body, noting that it did not look or smell human, so it must have been a demon of some sort. It appeared to be male, tall, and his body wrapped in pale skin with lean muscles. Torunn crouched next to the humanoid creature, noting his long, cop hair and pointed ears but found nothing remarkable about him. She got back up and turned to Sesshomaru who now beside her.

"You brought me here to see a dead demon?" She asked dryly, thoroughly unimpressed. Saying nothing, he walked around to the left side of the body and in one swift motion, neatly sliced the arm off of the dead yokai and then it finally clicked in Torunn's mind as she saw the blood steadily drip to the ground, a rhythmic sound liken to a war drum echoing in the damp cave. Her grin finally broke through at the sight, a vexatious look in her eyes. "You could have just asked me to do this without all the secretive pretense, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'm giving you one chance to try, Torunn," he said stonily, "And if it doesn't work, I will leave you here and you will be on your own to find Totosai."

"Fine," she said, the determination and fire growing in her ice blue eyes. He regarded her somewhat impressively - he hadn't expect her to agree so quickly.

"You seem so sure of yourself," he remarked. Torunn almost scoffed at him.

"Because I _know_ I can do this," she said, "You asked me earlier if I trusted in myself, and with this, it's one in the same." The resolution that was in her eyes before when she first offered this still burned brightly and this time, it was enough to make him cave in. He had to admire her pride - it almost rivaled his own. Almost.

Sesshomaru merely nodded, now sealing the second deal between the two of them.

With a madman's grin Torunn went over to the fire, sitting on the ground and rifling through her bag when she looked up back at Sesshomaru who still held the still bleeding arm. "Don't let all the blood bleed out from it. We're going to need it. I take it it's fresh? Or at least mostly fresh?" He nodded. "Good." Torunn abruptly got up and left the cave, but soon returned with a large piece of tree bark and resumed her rifling near the fire, with grunts and frustrated mumblings ensuing.

It was his turn for bewilderment, as Sesshomaru looked on at the woman almost frantically searching for something in her bag. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into but there was no turning back from what she was about to do. Listening to Torunn, Sesshomaru awkwardly raised the appendage in the air to stop the excess bleeding. After a few more moments of Torunn grunts about how it should have been in there somewhere, let out a triumphant "Ah-ha!", pulling out a small leather pouch in her bag and held it aloft in the air. Sesshomaru cocked one perfect eyebrow.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Just some herbs that are going to help," Torunn said, putting the large piece of bark in front of her. She smiled when he made a face at her, "Don't worry - I'm not going to poison you." She began to pull out different herbs and plants, plucking at them methodically and placing them on the smooth side of the bark. Without looking up from what she was doing, she said, "I'm going to need you to two things for me."

"I'm going to need some of the blood from the new arm, and then some of your own mixed into these herbs." Silently Sesshomaru obliged, putting the still dripping open wound end over the herbs.

After Torunn nodded at the amount of blood that had been seeped onto the mixture, Sesshomaru laid the arm ground near Torunn, and went to go draw blood from himself when she stopped him from cutting open his hand.

"I'd suggest taking off your dress. You'll want to take the blood from where you lost your limb and almost right after that, I"m going to attach your arm - well, your _new_ arm." Sesshomaru's brow knitted at her comment.

"This is not a dress," he said flat but Torunn waved him off.

"Fine. Whatever it is, you're going to want to take it off so you don't ruin it. This isn't the cleanest of spells, what with the blood and everything." The Demon Lord sighed in a resigned way, and began to undo his golden and navy obi, and then his lotus spiked armor plate. Torunn went to reach over to help remove his kimono but he cut her such a look that she immediately backed of. After a few more minutes, he finally disrobed the top part of his silk kimono, revealing a perfectly chiseled chest, his muscles lean and tight. Torunn swallowed hard, trying not to stare as he sat down near her.

"You know," she said sitting down next to him with her herbal mixture, not making eye contact, "It's really not fair how pretty you are. Men _and_ women across all of the Nine Realms would kill just to look half as beautiful as you."

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only reply but he couldn't help but to drink Torunn's scent in as she settled down beside him. It was almost intoxicating to him, wanting nothing more than to bury his face into her golden hair, but of course he kept himself composed even as the growing need to be even nearer to her began to consume him as she moved to take a closer look of what remained of his left arm, his skin pleasantly hot from her touch. The feeling lingered even when her hands were focused on the bark with mixture.

Sesshomaru stayed perfectly still while Torunn reached across him where his arm - rather his _new_ arm - laid, her own exposed shoulder just barely grazing across his chest but it was enough to send a shiver down his spine and from what he saw, Torunn's as well. Again, he breathed her in as she clumsily got back to the other side and got to work. He smiled ever so slightly.

"You are flustered," he stated to which Torunn merely laughed.

"Well of course," she said, "I'm about to reattach a limb to you from some unknown demon, and I just told you how attractive you - of course I'm a bit flustered. It doesn't take a scholar to figure out why." She paused, still not looking up from her work, "And at least I'm not the one going around sniffing people's hair. So, I guess that makes us even." Torunn finally looked up, with a deliciously wicked simper on her lips.

If Sesshomaru were capable of being able to blush or feel any emotion regarding to embarrassment, his high cheek bones would have been aflame. Instead, he let out a low growl of indignation but Torunn only brushed it off, feeling slightly smug. "What? You think I'm going to hold that against you or something? Pfft, please. We both might appear human looking, but the blood of our more primal side runs deep in our blood - you a dog and me a wolf." She wiggled her eyebrows as she picked up the severed arm as Sesshomaru's stern gaze bore into her.

"I do not fall prey to such weaknesses," he said, averting his eyes from Torunn's. She sniggered.

"Right. Of course. My apologies, my _Liege_. I forgot that us lowly commoners only engage in carnal acts for pleasure, and not as a tool for procuring alliances and heirs" Torunn snorted out a laugh. Sesshomaru's jaw locked in frustration.

"Why must you have such a smart mouth?" He grounded out through his clenched teeth.

"Because I'm brilliant. That's why," she quickly retorted, "Now if you would please give me your left arm. I'm about to make an rather large cut where your limb and the new arm will meet, and while normally I would warn most that this would sting, I doubt you need anything comforting like that. Do you even feel pain?" His only reply was a dry, unamused stare that she couldn't help but grin smugly at.

Carefully, Torunn took what was left of Sesshomaru's arm in her hands, feeling his porcelain like skin cool her own fingertips. A moment later, there was a sizable gash at the end of his stump, crimson blood dripping silently from it. Deftly she took the bark of the herbal blood mixture and let his own trickle on top. Taking one of her fingers, she swirled the concoction together into a somewhat muddy paste. Sesshomaru was still felt a bit dubious about the exchange but he was giving her the chance to prove herself to him - no stopping now.

Letting go of his arm, Torunn went for the mixture and smeared it evenly over his already healing wound that she had inflicted. She then reached for the new arm and went to attach it to Sesshomaru's stump, locking eyes with him, signaling to him that she was about to start. He nodded and not a moment later, Torunn had practically shoved the new arm onto Sesshomaru's stump. He felt a small surge of energy shoot up his arm and down his spine as his amber eyes locked on to her handiwork. Torunn after a few moments, looking satisfied at her work so far, kept one of her hands around the point of contact while she took her other hand and smeared the rest of the magical mixture around the seam.

Once she was done with that, Torunn took her free hand and reached over into her bag again, but this time pulled out five smooth stones, etched with strange looking markings. Torunn brought the handful of stones to her lips, seeming to breath life into them because as she did, the odd markings began to softly glow like fireflies. Torunn's eyes lifted to look at Sesshomaru's who were looking at her such intensity - she swallowed hard again.

"Alright," she said, as though she was admitting some terrible to secret to him, "This part of the spell might actually hurt. It'll be a quick burning sensation but then you'll be all finished." Sesshomaru merely nodded, not really believing that whatever pain she described would actually hurt him. "Ready?"

"Hn," he breathed out, and she returned the nod, a grim determination in her eyes. Without saying another word, Torunn pressed the stones on to the seams.

Sesshomaru almost _did_ curse at the searing pain but instead gritted his teeth, his eyes shutting tightly as he focused on his breathing. While Torunn held her full attention on his arm and the stones, she could help but have a small grin escape her lips.

"Told you so," she remarked, her eyes still on her stones as she slowly moved them around the seam, making sure that everything was okay, "The pain us immense - even the strongest of warriors cry out in pain."

"Did you?" Torunn's eyes shot up and looked at the Demon Lord who's eyes burned with a curiosity. His question was genuine and it through Torunn.

"For someone who keeps so many secrets, you're pretty nosy," Torunn replied, beginning to gather her bag and other things. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the warrior woman, trying to unravel her as she absent mindedly gathered her belongings. "It's getting late - the others will begin to wonder where we are. I don't want to make Rin worry."

Briskly, Torunn rose from her place and started walking away from Sesshomaru, who still sat perplexed while trying to put back his kimono and armor back on. He marveled at the speed at which he was able to do such mundane tasks, still not used to the new arm that aided him, albeit clumsily at first. As he tied off his obi, Torunn had begun to walk away and he was up and went to her, cutting her off. He wasn't ready for what he saw:

Tears.

There were tears pooling at the edge of the warrior's blue eyes. Blue eyes that usually were so strong and defiant, so sure and prideful but when Sesshomaru's amber eyes caught Torunn's, all he saw was a deep pain. Maybe it was shame? He could not tell but in that moment, it was the first time Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, the great Daiyokai - felt remorse. He felt it down to his very core, wanting nothing more than to take away that pain but was only truly accustomed to dealing pain. Sesshomaru instead only gaped openly at Torunn, whose eyes went hard as steel, but then soften.

"Just drop it, okay?" She asked quietly, "Just like you, I don't want to talk why or how I know how it painful it is, or why I learned in the first place. Just be thankful that I do." And with that, Torunn sped off into the night and back to camp, leaving a very confused Sesshomaru in her wake. He tried to shake it off, knowing that he should but again those same, conflicting emotions from earlier awakened again in him.

Sesshomaru vowed he would figure that, and why Torunn was acting so strangely now. One way or another, Sesshomaru would get his answers but for the time being, he walked alone back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two moons since Sesshomaru had acquired his new arm. Two moons of him and Torunn speaking nothing more than cordial greetings and their progress on getting to Totosai which, according to him, was maybe another two day journey. Two moons since he had seen tears in Torunn's proud eyes.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, his gaze slid down to the wayward pack; an imp demon, a human girl and the warrior woman. Torunn was asleep near Rin. Sesshomaru had noticed how protective Torunn had become of her in their days of travel - Rin had also grown quite fond of Torunn, as well. His eyes lingered on the strange warrior woman. Something inside him still ached to try to make things right with her, but still not fully understanding _why_ he wanted to in the first place. Much less how to.

It didn't help that she began to mumble and moan in her sleep in those two nights, fidgeting all the while. Sesshomaru sat silently watching her, hearing every so often a strange name escape her lips - _"Einar"._ They way Torunn said her name made it seem like she was in great pain. That she was frightened. Sesshomaru was made uncomfortable by her fitful sleep, pleading to whomever this "Einar" was, at seeing the anxiousness knitted into her brow.

Sighing inwardly, Sesshomaru continued to sit his tree not far away. He needed sometime to be alone in his head as he watched the sun rise, unable to stop himself from glancing back to Torunn. Sesshomaru had seen the proud warrior woman put several demons into their place handily; she took no disrespect from anyone, not even him. Torunn cowered from nothing.

Except for this Einar being.

As the sun crept over the horizon, Sesshomaru kept an eye on them, Torunn finally settling down from whatever was plaguing her thoughts, her breathing returning to normal. For the rest of what little night was left, Torunn did not utter the name "Einar" again. Curiosity burned brightly as the impending sun inside Sesshomaru, wanting to know who could make Torunn plead like a child.

Instead of ruminating on that, Sesshomaru's gaze returned to his newly acquired arm. Lifting it, he flexed his new fingers, marveling not only at the fact that it was still there, but that it was still fully functional. He couldn't help but be impressed by Torunn's "blood magic" - as she called it - to give him the new limb. It felt strange and new as he continued to flex his clawed hand in the dim sun's rays. Sesshomaru smirked. He would eventually get used to it, and he would also eventually show his gratitude for it. Lord Sesshomaru did not receive gifts lightly - he unfortunately just didn't know how show his gratitude to Torunn yet.

 _Maybe_ , _I will find whomever this Einar being is, and dispatch of him._ Instinctively, Sesshomaru said that name with revulsion. _Yes, I believe that will show my gratitude quite nicely._

* * *

 _An angry wind raged on all around frozen wasteland with a heavy snow buffeting two beings. They both trudged wildly through it, one chasing after the other._

 _Torunn stopped her running, panting heavily, her claws dripping with blood the dyed the snow covered field. Blood that she had no desire to spill, and yet it still fell to the ground like precious rubies. It continued to howl as Torunn tried to find her stillness, her warrior's center. Torunn needed to be focused if she was ever going to find him. She looked all around, her eyes scanning the field but was only met with white walls of frozen fury that blinded her._

 _Breathing deeply, Torunn tried to collect herself, her blue eyes stinging from tears that were not caused by the hollowing and unforgiving wind._

 _"Einar!" Torunn shouted into the fierce gale, "Where are you?" She felt tears on her cheeks, the only thing that was giving her any warmth in the frigid tundra. Quickly, Torunn wiped them away, smearing the blood - his blood! - over her face. Torunn tried desperately not to care; she couldn't show that kind of weakness that he had accused her of, she couldn't prove that he was right. Torunn spat into the snow, once again dyeing it red._

 _Torunn told herself that it hadn't matter that Einar had been her lover - that she had shared herself inside and out to him. Shared her very soul with him - but she knew that she was only lying to herself. Making excuses to not feel so pathetic that she had let her heart lead over her gut and mind. To help her not feel so weak, so worthless. The only thing that mattered at that moment to Torunn was that Einar was now the enemy. Einar's pride and ego so bruised that he threw everything away, just to prove that Odin should have chosen him as his Alpha - a title that Torunn proudly bore._

 _Earlier, Einar had gone into a blind fit of rage after the All-Father had announced his decision at the feast that night and lept to attack Odin. Rather, he would have had done that had Torunn not intervened, taking the full blow of the male berserker and throwing him back to the ground of the feasting hall. He looked up at Torunn with such malice and seething anger that it unnerved her. This was not the Einar that she had come to know over their time in serving Odin together._

 _The dimly lit hall erupted into chaos as Torunn stood in front of the Head God in a defensive crouch as Einar rose slowly from the cold, stone floor. Torunn had noticed that Tyr - the God of war - and Thor had stood up, readying their weapons but Odin had stopped them both. Immediately after tense mummers arose as Torunn's own heart began to break looking at the warrior before her. Her eyes locked with Einar's whose own green eyes only held contempt for his former lover and now Alpha Wolf._

 _"This is their fight," Odin said, quelling the tense mummers that skittered all over the hall like spiders, "They must finish this on their own."_

 _And that's when Einar pounced on Torunn, brandishing his claws and bearing his fangs. Torunn had managed to grab him as he flew at her and again hurled him across the large hall. She went for her sword that hung at her side, ignoring the large gashes on her arms._

 _"Einar," Torunn spoke slowly to him, pleading almost, "Stop this madness! I don't want to kill you." Einar only howled with a laughter full of spite._

 _"And this is why I should have been Alpha. No one here is your friend, my foolish love," he said condescendingly, "Not even that prick, Odin. It's a hard lesson to learn - one which you will pay with your life." Einar set upon Torunn, who merely side stepped the hulking man. Her eyes narrowed onto him - Torunn could read his every movement as clear as the morning sunrise. Einar was indeed strong, but he lacked any discipline, any sort of tactile prowess and it was especially true once he gave into his primal Úlfhéðnar powers. Turning to him, Torunn had steeled herself for another attack as Einar stalked her like an animal. And like clockwork he jumped again and Torunn met his blow with her large sword._

 _It seemed to have stopped him as he caught the blade between his massive, clawed hands. He struggled with it and Torunn's strength behind it, but after a few moments of struggling back and forth, Einar had managed to break her blade. The large pieces of dwarven forged steel clattered to the ground all around them. Torunn threw the hilt to the side as Einar tried to grapple her to the ground, the Hall still entranced by the lover's quarrel. Torunn noticed as she struggled under Einar's weight, that a few of the other Úlfhéðnar began to rise from their seat but they too, were stopped by Odin, and for that, she was grateful. Torunn knew that she had the majority of the pack behind her, but this was her chance now to prove to them, to Odin, all of the Gods, and herself, that she deserved the title of Alpha._

 _Torunn continued to wrestle under Einar's weight, but she knew how to use that to her advantage. With her back on the floor, Torunn was able to position her shins and feet on his abdomen with her hands clasping at his, their fingers intertwined. Einar gave her a baleful grin - a grin that made Torunn sick to her stomach when he flashed it. His green eyes looked her up and down as she continued to wrestle underneath him._

 _"My, doesn't this brings back memories, Torunn?" He almost purred at her. Her own eyes locked with his as she let out a low growl - it was a final warning._

 _"Hold your tongue, Einar," she spat at him, "Your pride will be your downfall." As as she finished her threat, Torunn used all of her legs' strength to launch him over herself, sending Einar crashing across tables and chairs, with Gods and_ _Úlfhéðnar alike all scattering about as to not be hit by him._ _The rogue_ _Úlfhéðnar warrior_ _landed with a hard thud on the stone floor and immediately scrambled to get himself back on his feet. His eyes darted around the room, trying to see if anyone would help him, but found that no one was rushing to his aide. Turning away from everyone, he let out a frustrated roar-like yell, pushing the doors open into the blizzard that had began to form. He gave one last glance over his shoulder, Einar's eyes falling on Torunn, and spat on the ground and ran out into the white._

 _Torunn looked to Odin, who merely nodded. The Alpha nodded to him in return and ran into the white wall of snow._

 _The winds howled their mournful songs of winter that made it nearly impossible for Torunn to track Einar. She wouldn't allow herself to fully let go of her humanity like he had - she only used her full Úlfhéðnar powers when it was in dire need or desperation - like in battle against an army or when her life was on the line. Torunn respected the awful powers she had been given, unlike Eiran who used it whenever it suited them. Whenever they wanted to be drunk with power._

 _She had frantically wandered into the blinding blizzard, but then after a fruitless search, Torunn stood still, and let her senses push past all other noises and distractions. The frigid air that she breathed in awoke her senses as she tried to make herself the calm center in the storm - and for a few moments - the chaos around her fell silent. Torunn didn't hear the wind. Torunn didn't feel the biting sting of the blistering cold._

 _That is, until she heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow. Torunn heard it just to the left of her, she was certain about it._

 _As silently as she could, Torunn turned on her heels, her claws out and made contact with something soft and warm. Torunn heard a blood curdling cry and felt hot liquids on her claws and fingers. Her blue eyes found the being, yowling in pain – Torunn had managed to rake her claws across Eirun's face. Through the oncoming torrent of snow, she saw him holding himself, his hands covering his right eye. In her heart, Torunn knew that she must have blinded him, or at least partially. She breathed heavily, looking on to him in pity, his warm blood falling steadily onto the snow._

 _"I told you that your pride would be your undoing," Torunn shouted over the winds, "You must stop this – you will not win this fight." She could hear his haggard breathing and saw the scarlet blood drip down his face. He took a step closer to her, his shoulders seeming to drop in defeat._

 _"You're right," Einar had managed to shout over the wind. Torunn's own shoulders dropped, relief washing over her. They would get through this. She almost laughed to herself - these kinds of bickerings and fights were not uncommon within the her pack. Torunn almost could have laughed. Taking a step closer, she did indeed radiate a luminous smile, wanting nothing more than to hold the stubborn warrior in her arms. The snow still was thick as a blanket as she made her way to him, so much that Torunn had failed to notice Einar slowing going to his side._

 _Torunn took another step forward but found no one in front of her. Her heart raced as her stomach dropped - where could he have gone? She was certain that Einar was right in front of her! Torunn spun all around, now lost in the snow. How could she have been so stupid - so careless?_

 _A yell erupted from behind her and then there was more blood - blood everywhere. **Her** blood. Her blood everywhere! There was a creeping darkness surrounded her like suffocating weeds. She felt like she was dying! She needed to wake up - !_

* * *

Torunn sat straight up with her ears ringing, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. She touched her right arm frantically, knowing full well that she still had it, foolishly knowing that is was only a long forgotten nightmare. She peeled back her red tunic, eyeing the scar the circled her entire right arm, just below her shoulder. She traced the raised, white lines with her finger, remembering its story. Torunn released a breath that she had no idea that she was holding in.

A dream. It was only a dream. Or rather it was a far distant memory, but it had been so long since Torunn had been plagued by that day. It had almost been a hundred years since Einar was banished for almost killing her for such petty reasons. A tear almost escaped thinking about that prideful idiot.

She looked all about camp. Rin, Jaken and the two headed dragon, A-Un, still remained asleep. Torunn released another deep sigh - at least she hadn't woken anyone this time. Torunn looked up and found Sesshomaru looking out away from the group, his eyes looking at the rising sun. Torunn prayed to Freya that he hadn't noticed, or if he had, had the sound mind not to bring it up.

Standing up, Torunn realized that she needed to release the tension that had been building up inside of her. Another hunt? She looked to the left over deer that they had left from Sesshomaru's kill the other day, and shook her head. No, that wasn't a good enough excuse but she desperately needed something to clear her mind, lest she succumbed to all of the raw emotions that were swimming in her head.

She looked to her shield the laid atop of her bag. Maybe training would help her, though she didn't have her sword.

Quietly Torunn rose to her feet, stretching out her tensed up back, cracking her neck and hands. As she did, her eyes caught a large limb on the ground. She walked over to it, hefting it. The limb wasn't heavy in the least bit but it was at least more or less balanced as she swung it about. She grunted to herself - it would do for the time being.

Finding a spot far away enough as to not wake everyone but kept them in her sight, Torunn took her gear and ran some of her training exercises by herself. Sweat dripped down her face and neck as she wished she had something to tie her hair back. Her golden waves were sticking every where on her face and neck and shoulders as she trained with her shield and the large tree limb. She swung heavy and hard with her makeshift sword, and tumbled all around with her shield, still intact on her arm.

But no matter how hard she concentrated fighting against imaginary foes, Torunn's mind kept wandering back to Sesshomaru's comment - _"Did you?"_

And then to Einar's scarred face.

With a growl, Torunn smashed the thick limb against the tree, splinters flying all around her. Torunn's eyes went wide – she hadn't realized she was swinging that hard. She flexed her hand, dropping what little left there was of the wood. Torunn needed to get a grip, and to not get so wrapped up in her head. She knew what would happen if she let her rage filled emotions take over. Torunn took a deep breath in and let it escape slowly through her nose.

Torunn tried to shake the feeling of anger and hurt, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't leave. She thought this pain was behind her. _Some scars never fade,_ she thought bitterly to herself.

The anger that she felt was only towards herself, on how weak she was, how she couldn't let go of it. She slumpped against the tree, feeling remorse for being so distant with Sesshomaru. Not to say the two of them were close to begin with. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know how painful it was to be reminded - Hel, Torunn didn't even realize. She thought she had moved past it, or at least put it out of her mind. Torunn thought she was making progress - she hadn't thought about that night or Einar in almost a century. Surely that should be enough time Torunn had thought.

She groaned, hitting her head on the trunk of the tree. Then letting her gaze wander to the woods that were near by, almost making the hair on the back of her neck bristle. Simultaneously Torunn felt the urge to run towards the strange power that she felt emanating from the trees, and to get as far away from as it as possible. It reminded of her of what she felt the night she met that Kagura witch. Was she following them?

A growl began to form at the back of her throat when Torunn noticed a more familiar aura approaching. She gave one last long look at the woods before she stood up to greet the Demon Lord, and swallowed her pride.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," Torunn began. Sesshomaru's head tilted in curiosity.

"What were you looking at?" Torunn looked behind her shoulder and then turned back to him.

"I thought I felt something watching me," she said, "But I think I'm just bit on edge."

"Is it about Einar?" Torunn's eyes went wide with surprise as her heart began to race at the sound of his name. It had been so long since she heard the name aloud, and not just her thinking about it in her head. Taking a deep breath and running a clawed hand through her hair, Torunn tried giving him a blank stare.

"Who?" She lamely asked, trying to act nonchalant but Sesshomaru cocked on perfect eyebrow at her. "It must have been just some sleep talking, no need to worry."

"Do you forget that I can smell you when you are lying?" He asked of her curtly, "I heard your heart beat faster when I said his name. I can see your breath quicken." Torunn bit her lip. "And I heard you moan that name in your sleep." Torunn instantly smacked the middle of her forehead.

 _Of course I would do that. No use lying now._ She let out a ragged breath.

"Fine, I guess I'm on edge because of a dream I had about a guy named Einar," she said in clipped tone.

"Why? Who is he?" He asked. Torunn could only stare at the _daiyokai_ incredulously while a wave of indignation passed through her.

"Why do you care?" She shot back, "More importantly, why do you get to ask all the personal questions about me and my life? But when I try to ask _anything_ about you, I get my head verbally bitten off. That doesn't seem fair to me." Sesshomaru met her hard stare with his own.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western -"

"You're not Lord of me," she said cutting him off, "So I'm not buying what you're selling. I was okay with you keeping secrets from me, I even understood it but if you want to know personal stuff about me, you're going to have to do some sharing too." He lifted his chin proudly at her.

"I don't have to do anything," he said.

"Well neither do I. I guess that means we're at an impasse." His gaze was hard as he looked down at Torunn, her eyes fixed on him as he saw the smoldering fire still there. He wanted to say something but found himself at a loss of words as she started to walk away from him, only to be stopped. Sesshomaru hadn't even realized that he reached to grab her arm to stop her. Torunn flinched ever so slightly, not used to him touching her. He too was surprised by his actions; it seemed like his new arm had a mind of its own, not willing to fully submit to him yet.

"Fine," he finally said, "Do what you will."

"Fine," Torunn huffed as she took her arm back, "I will. I'm going to the river to grab some water before we head out." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, only merely turned his back to her. She let out a frustrated sigh as she stalked off to a river that she remembered seeing before the settled down the previous night. When she was out of his line of sight, Torunn threw her hands up to the skies in exasperation, letting out a strangled yell that matched.

 _For the love Frigg! Why is that being so arrogant?_ Torunn wanted to hit or break something - anything - to let out her frustrations but only found rocks instead. At first she kicked one into the flowing waters from the bank. Then she found another one and threw it into the river, and then another, and another until she found a small boulder and chucked into the middle of the river bed, creating a small tidal wave, the waters lapping against her bare feet on the shore line. After a few moments of heavy breathing, she bent down and splashed some of the cool water onto her face. Again and again she did this, but no matter how many times the water hit her face, it did nothing to wash away the embarrassment and shame that Torunn felt.

She slumped down on the banks feeling miserable. This was no way to act - she was an _ALPHA,_ for Odin's sake! - but since Demon Lord asked that one question, she only felt like a failure. Torunn wasn't supposed to act like some lovelorn damsel; she was warrior, a fighter. She did not succumbed to such trivial matters like fear and heartbreak, not like this at least.

And the way she had talked to Sesshomaru? She acted like she was like some petulant child, when maybe in reality and in his own strange way, wanted to maybe help her. Or at least understand. She groaned, half-heartedly picking up a stone and tossed it across the river. Torunn knew that she was going to have to swallow her pride again but at least it wouldn't be for much longer. They were nearing Totosai, Sesshomaru had said the previous day. Maybe a day or two more.

Standing up, Torunn looked back to where everyone was but as she did, the hairs on the back of her neck began to bristle again. Torunn whipped her head around but saw nothing but trees, even though in her core Torunn felt _something._ It was dark and malevolent and it beckoned her to come and find it. Whatever the energy was, Torunn didn't like it and she wished to get rid of it. Before she knew it, she was running in the direction of it, abandoning her gear, except her shield, at the river's edge. She convinced herself it wouldn't take that long to figure whatever this _thing_ was or what it wanted. All would be fine - she even trusted that Sesshomaru wouldn't leave without Torunn. If not him, Rin would be sure to not leave with out her.

Anyway, maybe this would be the thing to take her frustrations out on.

Dashing through the brush, Torunn made her way towards the aura and noticed that the forest around her was deadly silent - not a bird's song and bug's chirping as far as she could tell. She slowed down as she felt the dark aura encircle her like a fog, finally stopping in a clearing. Her blue eyes scanned all around her and landed on a small hunched figure that sat on a log some 50 feet away from Torunn. It was covered in coarse, white fur that had a strange face on it. Silently it stared at Torunn as something in her gut said that something was wrong with it. Its blank stare unnerved her slightly, not really sure what to do think of the odd creature or his malicious aura.

"Why have you been following me?" Torunn finally said but received no reply other than his staring. Her frustrations began to seep in her veins as lips became a thin, tight line. "In the name of the All-Father, I demand that you reveal yourself to at once." A dark chuck emitted from the stooped being that was followed with a clucking of their tongue, like when you patronize a child.

"I could ask you the same thing, Strange Warrior," the voice said smoothly as a spider's silk, "No need to be so terse with me. I come here offer my services, but I suppose you're right - I should introduce myself."

"You may call me Naraku."


	12. Chapter 12

Everything seemed to come to a standstill - the wind, the animals, even life itself appeared to halt when that singular name was spoken into existence. Torunn gripped boss of her shield as she felt the noxious aura seeped from the hunched figure. It felt like death settled on the clearing - a dark sort of energy that sucked the light out of everything he was near. Torunn loathed the feeling with her entire being, a small growl growing in the back of her throat as the name rolled through her mind again.

 _Naraku - so this is him?_ Torunn thought to herself as the creature sat there on his log. She was unimpressed to say the least. Torunn was expecting some fearsome monster by the way Koga had talked about him, or something at least threatening or dangerous when Sesshomaru had described him but the thing in front of her, whether a man or otherwise, looked so pathetic. How could something so feeble looking elicit such wrath from others? But then Torunn thought about it more:

Not everything is as it seems sometimes.

Icy blue eyes narrowed on the creature cloaked in white fur, but no more words were said from her. The creature, Naraku, tilted its strange head towards Torunn as she stood tall and unyielding as a mountain, her chin raised to it. After a few moments, the thing chuckled again. The sound made Torunn's skin crawl but still she made no move. It, on the other hand, seemed to sigh dreamily as it perched on its log.

"I've been following your most delightful aura for days now," Naraku continued, "But I guess you already gathered that, haven't you? From what I can tell, you truly are a clever one. Quite the rarity in these parts, I'm afraid. It seems that everyone here is so simple, but you - you are so complex." The way he spun his twisted words so smoothly like a spider's web reminded of Torunn of a certain trickster God back home in Asgard. She knew better than to fall for Loki's pleasant half truths and lies, so Torunn continued her silence, not willing to betray anything to Naraku, lest he find out how to use it against her. Torunn wasn't stupid - impulsive sometimes yes, but she was not stupid.

"Oh come now, why the silence? What happened to the strong, booming voice I just heard?" It asked, trying to goad her but to no avail. Torunn merely raised an eye brow at it. Silence seemed to stretch the minutes into eternity as it continued to stare at her with its hollowed out eyes. "Ah, I see now. The stoic Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands has rubbed off on you, I can tell."

His only answer was was the stillness of the woods. He sighed again.

"It would make sense that the Demon Lord would have you follow him around," Naraku carried on, "He does seem to like collecting... Oddities." The smile in its tone screamed malevolence, that much Torunn could garner. That whoever, or whatever, this thing was delighted in causing fear and pain in people. Her eyes stayed hard on him but soon enough, Torunn turned her back on him. She was done with him, losing all interest in the exchange.

As she took her leave, Naraku called out, "You're going to leave without knowing what I have to offer?" Torunn didn't turned around, but she did stop to scoff at him.

"Save it," she started as she gripped the boss of her shield tighter, "I want nothing to do with you, nor of your 'services'. You, Naraku, have nothing I desire nor need."

"And Sesshomaru has something you want?" Naraku said and then continued, "It seems like you and him rub each other the wrong way. You are far too willful to be his lowly subject. If anything, he should be the one bowing to you." Torunn's head whipped around to glare at the being who still sat perched in the same spot. "You know he's just using you but I could give you so much more if we worked together. Join me and I will show you true power." Torunn couldn't help but out right laugh at him. Maybe she was over exaggerating but Torunn nearly doubled over in laughter at the thought - and she could feel the irritation that came off of him, and internally, Torunn reveled in it.

"Surely you must jesting?" She said, "What does a weakling such as yourself have to offer me? Those shards I've heard about? Thank you but I think I'll pass. I've seen mind tricks such as yours, and all they do is hide your feebleness." She barked out one more laugh to emphasize her point but Naraku only shook his head in disappointment.

"You would do well to heed my offer, girl," he said, his tone becoming less sweet and more bitter but Torunn merely shrugged it off.

"I'm not the one who's hiding behind underlings and disguises," she said standing tall, squaring her shoulders and raising her chin again, "I will say this once more so that you might understand this time. You have nothing to offer me, and I want nothing from you even if you did have anything remotely of use to me." A wave of Torunn's aura passed over Naraku, letting him know she was no one to be trifled with. She flashed her fangs as she said, "Unless you have a death wish, I'd suggest you leave and don't bother me anymore." Torunn pumped out one more wave of her aura - the biggest one yet - while Naraku jumped back, putting even more distance between them.

"Well then," Naraku said non-chalantly, "I guess I will just have to try harder to change your mind. You will join me, girl." Torunn launched herself at him but Naraku dodge at the last possible moment, but only just barely. There were tuffs of white fur that clung to her sharpened claws.

"Call me 'girl' one more time, and I promise I won't miss," Torunn spat at him, the bits of white fur dropping to the ground, "I am hundreds of years older than you. You will do well to respect me, swine." Naraku let out an almost maniacal laugh.

"I admire your back bone. You will belong to me one way or another, Strange Warrior. I will have your -" But before Naraku could finish his thought, a familiar green light came seemingly out of nowhere, silencing Naraku. The form crumple onto the forest floor. Torunn looked to see where the source of it came from and saw Sesshomaru standing about 20 feet from her at the edge of the clearing. As if a fog was lifted, the forest began to come alive again as the two inhuman beings stared at one another.

Torunn's heart pounded in her chest, surprised to see the Demon Lord especially since what had happened before she went following Naraku's sickening aura. She was at a complete loss of words. Luckily it was she wasn't the one to have to break the silence.

"His voice is most annoying," the ever moody Demon Lord said as he walked closer to Torunn who in turn walked closer to the remains of Naraku - the white pelt and what looked like an odd little wooden relief that was snapped in half. Gingerly, Torunn bent down and picked it up. It was smooth and strange looking. She then turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, her blue eyes full of questions.

"Just what the Hel is this?"

"A golem," he replied as her brow knitted further in confusion, "It was an imposter." Torunn barked out another hard laugh.

"He truly is spineless - couldn't even introduce himself to me in the flesh. I detest beings like him: Cowards, liars, weaklings," Torunn spat out like venom on her tongue, "Those who seek power using deception are the lowest breed of scum." She hadn't noticed but Torunn let out another large wave of her aura as she spoke. To Sesshomaru, it was full of rage and it showed. Of course, she had shown moments of frustrations with him and with others, but it surprised him to see the absolute rage that Torunn was giving off. Lord Sesshomaru knew the Naraku was a nuisance but to elicit such emotions from the usual jovial warrior had to make him wonder.

Torunn wiped her hands on her pelt and turned back to the Demon Lord who stood stoically in the sun light at the forest's edge, his long silver hair shinning like the fine silk that he wore. She went to try to say something but stopped herself, feeling foolish still from before. The Demon Lord took a couple of steps closer to her and if she wasn't mistaken, he hesitating slightly as he did. Finally he stopped just in front of her, his amber eyes locked with hers once more, and then down to her right shoulder for the briefest of moments and then back to her eyes.

"For someone who craves dominance over others, Naraku is, at his core, afraid of true power," Sesshomaru simply said he continued looking at Torunn. Her jaw went slack for a moment but then a sly grin gathered at the corner of her lips, her blue eyes threatening to roll.

"I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I think you just complimented me."

"Yes." Was all Sesshomaru had said and again, Torunn was absolutely flabbergasted. She had meant that comment as a joke but there he was being serious? All that Torunn could manage was:

"Come again?"

* * *

Howls echoed in the valley as dark clouds began to gather themselves high in the sky. A pack of wolves and two panting wolf demons chased after a manic whirlwind. After a few moments, it slowed down to reveal the form of Koga, who sniffed at the air, while the slower moving pack came up the rear. Ginta and Hakkaku were practically doubled over from exhaustion.

"Geez - _huff -_ Koga," Ginta wheezed out, "What's the rush?" Hakkaku nodded fervently in agreement as he collapsed with his back on the ground, an arm thrown dramatically over his face as he continued to breath rapidly. The small pack of wolves that followed joined him, they themselves tired out and whining pitifully.

"Yeah," Hakkaku managed, "We've been running for two days straight with no sign of sis. It seems like this Torunn chick doesn't want to be found." Koga turned around to cut a sharp look at the sorry lot but then a single rain drop fell from the sky. His eyes stared up at the clouds that threatened with even more rain. Koga grumbled underneath his breath as his keen eyes looked about the valley and cliff sides, trying to find any sort of cover while they waited out the storm that was surely to come.

After a moment of searching, Koga finally found a cave not too far away from where they were. He let out a breath of exasperation.

"Fine," he growled out, "There's a cave no too far ahead. We'll take shelter there until the rain passes, but once it stops we'll be back on the hunt. You got that?" The group let a collective sigh of relief as they all managed to get back on their feet and paws. With Koga in the lead, the pack made their way up the to the cave on the cliff side.

Ginta started a fire near the back as Hakakku sat with the wolves who in turn, all stared at Koga who was transfixed on the valley below. Ever since his run in with the Strange Warrior Torunn, Koga seemed grimly determined to find her again. Hakkaku was reminded of when the hot headed leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe had his heart set on Miss Kagome. Absently, the young wolf demon thought about her, and hoped that she was doing well. It had been some times since they had all seen her last. His mind wandered back to Koga, and how hot and bothered he was after losing to that Torunn person.

Koga's own mind wandered as his gaze swept the valley. He was worried about losing Torunn's scent due to the on coming storm but knew in his gut that he would find it again. If anything, Koga would just feel for her wondrous aura. That was the only way to describe it he thought. It was nothing like he had ever felt before - the only other being who held that kind of sway over him was his Kagome. He sighed as feelings of remorse began to crawl through his veins but he shook them off. Koga knew that Kagome would understand, that she would never be mad at him so long as he was happy. At least, that was what he was trying to convince himself of.

He shook his head - Koga _needed_ to see Torunn again, and he _would_ see her. Nothing could ever stop him. Not even Torunn herself. Koga needed to see those ice blue eyes again, needed to smell that sea breeze and earthiness that she gave off, and it didn't hurt that she smelled like a little like him. Like his wolf brethren. He growled with anticipation of facing her again, and proclaiming his love to her. To finally have another true warrior in his pack, at his side no less.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the wolves in the cave howled their songs. A grin spread across the wolf demon's face - it wouldn't be too long now, Koga could feel it in his gut. Together, Torunn and him would be the strongest demons in the land. They would be unstoppable.

* * *

The sun had begun to hide behind gathering clouds as Torunn and Sesshomaru made their way back to Rin and Jaken, hiking through the woods to find Torunn's bag beside the river near camp. Torunn's mind ran as wildly as its waters, thinking about what Sesshomaru had said to her. While she didn't know him very well, Torunn could tell that he wasn't the kind to dole out compliments. The most positive reinforcements he gave, as she saw it, was his nonverbal grunts and chin raises. The Demon Lord was a being a _very_ few words.

And yet he had said something about her powers, and if Torunn remembered correctly, it wasn't the first time he had. Just what was this Demon's angle she wondered but she shook herself from those thoughts, telling herself to stop over thinking such things. When she had asked what Sesshomaru had said, trying to clarify if it was indeed a compliment, all he said was:

"I did not stutter, Torunn."

She groaned as they found her bag still sitting at the river's edge, still wrapped up in her thought. The Demon Lord turned around, a perplexed look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her evenly.

"No," she said still shaking her head, "Nothing is wrong and that's the problem." She pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling, "Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. It's no way to for me to act, especially leader to leader." It was now Sesshomaru's turn to not know what to do or say, so he remained silent so she would continue, knowing that she would do so anyway. "Even though I haven't been a human being for hundreds of years and have convinced myself that I am no longer human, clearly some of my more human attributed have lingered."

"How do you mean?" The Demon Lord asked of her. Torunn turned her gaze away from, looking thoughtfully at the woods as if trying to find the right words. She then turned attention back to Sesshomaru.

"You asked who Einar was, right?" She started, "Well he is, or rather was, a fellow Úlfhéðnar like myself. A strong one at that, I'd even say more powerful than me physically. We were close - very close - but when his pride was so damaged by me becoming Odin's Alpha, he almost killed me over it. I've tried to convince myself that what he almost did to, for something so petty, didn't affect me. I'm no more afraid of death than any other warrior but to be almost cut down by someone you shared mind, body and soul with - well, that does something to a person. Well to a human, anyway. A weak, pathetic human." Torunn chuckled darkly, mostly at herself. "I feel so foolish - I've found myself bemoaning to you again." Sesshomaru cocked his head inquisitively.

"I am afraid I do not follow, Torunn," he said. She shook her understandingly.

"No, of course you don't," she said almost wistfully, "You've never had to be human before. To live with such annoyances like fear, exhaustion, hunger or love. Truly, such pesky emotions." Torunn scoffed at herself. "I became blind because of that. Even though I did shed my former life when I received this pelt, some humanity still lingers within me. It was a moment of weakness I vowed to never fall prey to those emotions again."

It was true - Sesshomaru had never been human, but to say that he did not feel such things was not necessarily true. He just never succumbed to any of them before, not truly at least. Not like his half-breed brother, Inuyasha, who was always swept up by his own emotions. Sesshomaru's Mother on the other hand, had taught him that those kinds of emotions were weaknesses. And Sesshomaru had always vowed to be stronger than his father who did fall prey to such weaknesses like love. He understood that much, and in a way, could somewhat relate to Torunn, but she was wrong about one thing. Sesshomaru didn't think of her as weak.

"You're wrong," was all he said. Torunn blinked at Sesshomaru, still not comprehending what he was saying.

"I'm afraid I am the one who doesn't understand now," Torunn replied with a nervous laugh. A drop fell from the sky.

"You are not weak," Sesshomaru said, "You are still here. You are still fighting - coming back from something like that is no easy feat." Rain began to fall as Sesshomaru thought of when Inuyasha had severed his own arm, and how he lied underneath that tree bleeding in a daze of pain, rain falling over him that day as well. He would never admit it, but having his birth right reject him and then having that hanyou take it and using it against the great Daiyokai, hurt his ego more than he ever dared to admit. So much that he was almost content staying that way - bruised and battered until a certain human kept coming back to nurse him back to health. "And this Odin - your leader - obviously doesn't think less of your strength. You've proven that you are strong more than once to me. Do not make me a liar, Torunn." He hadn't noticed but he stepped closer to Torunn, their faces only mere inches away from each other. The rain began to fall at a quicker pace, soaking the two inhuman beings but they paid it no mind.

He continued, "You truly are powerful, in many ways. It may come as a surprise to you, but I do admire your strength. Most creatures are weak and would fall prey to Naraku's words, or wallow in their own pain and self pity. You do not. And you never bow down to anyone - not even this Sesshomaru." The warrior woman could not believe she was hearing. She didn't know what to say as her hair became a wet, tangled mess. Thunder began to rumble as Torunn reached towards Sesshomaru's left sleeve, and as she did her hand went for his wrist. Very delicately, she grabbed it, pretending to examine her workmanship, her face downwards so he would not see the red color that began to rise in her cheeks, but he had noticed.

"I guess you're right. This new arm of yours seems to be working out pretty well so far. I suppose you're welcome." Her eyes went back to Sesshomauru who still was staring at her very intently, trying to figure out the puzzle that was Torunn. She then continued, "But you're getting soaked - should this material even get wet? We don't want to ruin your nice dress." He narrowed his eyes on her as Torunn let go of his arm, with that mischievous glint in her eyes. She began to walk away from him, slinging her now soaked back on her shoulder and hoisting the shield over her head. After a few feet, Torunn turned around to Sesshomaru who stayed put.

"Are you coming or what?" She called out to him over the pouring rain, "If you want, you can come under the shield with me. We don't want you getting sick, do we? Not since we're so close to Totosai."

"Daiyokais do not get sick," Sesshomaru replied but after a few moments, joined Torunn under her small shield, internally grateful for the respite from the rain, while a small grin tugged at the corner of his lips. It seemed whatever was plaguing the wolf warrior as had at least passed for the time being, but he still wondered why he care as much as he did. He thought about but decided to not linger on it. He was just happy she was in a better mood.

In fact, he thought to himself, he was actually fairly content with her being in a better mood - maybe it was because it would make the rest of their travel to Totosai all that much easier.

It could have been also be due to the fact that he was the one who helped alleviate whatever it was, and at that thought, an odd sense of pride began to swell within him as Torunn talked amiably to him as they walked back to Rin and Jaken, who took residence in a nearby cave and had a fire already started to help dry them off. The small, almost non-existent smile never left his face for the rest of the day. He sat near the mouth of the cave as Rin sat in Torunn's lap, telling more stories of her adventures of her homeland. Every so often, the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands would catch her staring at him as Rin would talk at her, but every time he did, Torunn didn't look away like some shy maiden. There was a fire in her eye that intrigued Sesshomaru - it was like the same look Torunn had when the two went racing after the deer in the forest.

The thrill of the chase. That's what it was, he was certain of it. And he reveled in it, more than he like to admit honestly but he then thought to himself:

 _If she wanted a hunt, he would give her the best hunt of her life._


	13. Chapter 13

The rain had finally stopped after Torunn, Rin and Jaken shared a meal of what was left of the dried venison, while Sesshomaru sat near the mouth of the cave, staring at the sun that began to set. Clouds still covered most of the sky, but hues of deep orange and pinks leaked from the grey forms. Rin curled up next to Torunn, asking questions about the warrior's home and even about the warrior herself, but Torunn's eyes kept wandering back to Sesshomaru.

"So I know you keep calling yourself an _Ulfda_ \- an _Oofla_ \- that wolf warrior thing," Rin said after a few failed attempts of trying to say ' _Úlfheðinn'_ , "But you seem so normal to me." The young girl's face scrunched up as she turned to look at Torunn, who's own gaze went from the demon lord to the little girl. The warrior smiled warmly at Rin as she chuckled softly, stroking her brown hair affectionately.

"That's because I only turn or - what we call _berserk_ \- into an _Úlfheðinn_ when I need to," Torunn said as she reached for the fur that was tied loosely around her shoulders, "This is a special pelt given to by Odin that lends me its powers when I tie it tight around myself and I call upon him." Rin sat up and looked Torunn up and down. Her tiny hand went to reach for the fur that hung on the warrior. Hesitantly she reached towards the grey and white fur. A smile spread on the young girl's face as she marveled at it.

"It's so soft and warm!" She exclaimed, now both hands petting it as Torunn suppressed a giggle, "It reminds of Lord Sesshomaru's fur! But it doesn't turn you into a giant dog demon like Lord Sesshomaru, does it?" Torunn gave the little girl a bemused smirk.

"I didn't know that he could do that," the warrior woman remarked, looking back at the proud dog demon who sat staring at the day turning into night. Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! Sesshomaru-sama get's HUGE!" She said standing up on her tip toes, trying to show just how big he got. Torunn couldn't help but smile at the young girl's antics, her warm laughter filling the cave. Rin laughed with her as Jaken grumbled how loud they were being to himself but the two safely ignored him. After a few moments of shared laughter, Rin continued, "Is that what happens when you berserk, Torunn?" Immediately the warrior's demeanor shifted as the demon lord turned around at the question, curious now to see what Torunn would say because she hadn't talked about the full extent of her powers to him or to anyone. She could feel his scrutinizing gaze but decided to ignore it for the mean time, and returned her attention back to Rin, smiling warmly again.

"Not quite, Little One," the warrior woman replied carefully, "When I berserk, I look pretty much the same but I do become a lot stronger and faster than I am normally."

Torunn chose to leave out that she was only ever able to see red - of only her wonton for blood lust and hunger for destruction due to her transformation. She would become wild, almost mindlessly so, and only satiated once she served her purpose in battle and to Odin. Or tire herself out so much that she would eventually just collapse wherever the nearest safe haven was and sleep. Never usually more than a day or so.

Still wrapped up in her thoughts, Rin continued to pet the fur, sighing in awe. "That sounds pretty amazing! Can I see you do that sometime, Torunn?" Before Torunn had to give an excuse, Sesshomaru gave the little girl an admonishing look that seemed to say, "drop the subject," which Torunn was grateful for.

There would never be a reason for Torunn to fully berserk in Midgard she kept telling herself. Every "threat" she had run into so far proved little more than a nuisance which Torunn could easily handle on her own without using the full extent of her powers, or losing herself to them. Most importantly, Torunn never wanted Rin to see that side of her. She didn't want Rin to think of her as some sort of monster. It was easier to do it in Asgard because everyone else was like that, and knew what to expect. But Rin shouldn't have to see such violence. No child should.

Besides, they were so close to Totosai, to achieving her goals - once she was finished and left for Asgard, there would be no danger of ever having to do that.

Rin did indeed drop it, and went back to asking Torunn to tell her more stories about Thor - "Those are my favorite ones. He's kind of silly even though he's so strong!" she had said - and Torunn happily obliged but again, her eyes would eventually wander back to the ever perceptive Demon Lord. For someone who was not very emotional themselves, Sesshomaru had an odd knack for feeling for others' emotions. Torunn wouldn't dare say it was empathy but would call it more like an instinct. It seemed similar to when a dog knew when it's owner was sad and would try to do what they could to comfort them, with the dog not knowing why they know or how to. Torunn stifled a laugh thinking about Sesshomaru like that, but like clock work, he noticed and gave her a look. Torunn only smiled at him as she paused in her story telling, keeping the joke to herself.

After two more stories and the moon coming out did Rin finally fall asleep next to Torunn. The warrior woman leaned her head against the wall, feeling a little tired herself but her mind kept her up. It felt like Torunn needed to get rid of excess energy or something seeing how she hadn't worked out her frustrations from earlier, even though her and Sesshomaru had made a sort of amends with one another. She felt restless, and needed to do something about it. After a few moments of contemplation, Torunn noticed that the Demon Lord stood up himself and walked out of the cave. She looked around seeing that Rin was sound asleep and that Jaken was nodding off. Carefully, she managed to get up without waking the little girl and stood next to the imp. She gave him a gentle nudge with her foot.

"I'll be right back - you've got a handle on this, right?" Before Jaken could protest, Torunn was already out of the cave and following Sesshomaru into the night, while the imp demon grumbled dishearteningly to himself.

* * *

Silently the daiyokai traipsed through the sparse brush, knowing that they were close to where Totosai lived. His eyes caught sight of the volcano ahead of him that Totosai called home. It was maybe a half days' journey if they did not dawdle. Sesshomaru stopped, pivoting around himself as he sensed Torunn making her way to him, the rugged scent smell of the sea salt wafting on the breeze. He knew she would follow; Sesshomaru had planned on it.

Torunn slowed down her jog and stopped some fifty feet away from him, the clear night only making her inhuman blue eyes shine brighter than normal. They gave the same look she had been giving him before in the cave. There was no hesitation but there was puzzlement, which Sesshomaru supposed he couldn't blame her for.

"It's a beautiful night for stroll," she called to him, "Not a single cloud in the sky."

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said as Torunn made her way closer to him.

"But I suppose that's not why you're out here, is it Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked as she got nearer.

"Is that why _you're_ out here, Torunn?" He retorted, "For a night stroll?" The warrior barked out a laugh.

"Maybe I am," she said with a sly smile but then her her eyes became serious, "No, I followed you because I know you had questions still about my powers. I could feel it back in the cave when Rin was asking her own. I'm grateful that you did not ask them in front of her." She stopped in front of the stoic demon lord.

"Are you ashamed of your powers?" He asked, not trying to insult her. Sesshomaru was genuinely curious as to why Torunn held back.

"Of course not," Torunn replied, "I'm honored that I was given this power by Odin."

"Then why do you hesitate?"

Torunn sighed. "The true power of an _Úlfheðinn_ is awe-inspiring, but it is also can be terrifying. When I invoke Odin for this power, I let go of the last shreds of my humanity to berserk. I become bestial, subhuman even, with the only thing I care about is victorious bloodshed. I am a perfect war machine for Odin and it is the highest honor that could be bestowed on a warrior."

"But?" Sesshomaru prodded.

"But," Torunn continued, "Rin does not need to see that, or even to know about it. She is a but a child, and I'd rather her to remember me as I am right now, and not some feral beast when I am to leave here." She paused again, her eyes looking longingly at the volcano off into the distance. "We are close to Totosai, aren't we?" Sesshomaru's own gaze followed hers, and at that moment, he felt a pang of despondency ache within himself and felt it radiate off of her. That somehow losing her made him feel that despondency. He told himself it was because Torunn still had that win over him, and that was something he could never live with. He told himself that him catching the deer before she had, hadn't count.

No, he needed to prove himself to her as a warrior. Sesshomaru felt like he had to do something- _anything -_ at that moment to get rid of his and Torunn's melancholy. To see the mirth back in her eyes.

Sesshomru turned sharply to Torunn and jumped back about 15 feet or so. "Fight me," he said, lifting his chin to her. Torunn had to scoff at him, trying to remain nonplussed, and failing horribly. "Hand to hand combat. I have yet to use this new arm you gave to its fullest extent." The wolf-warrior bit her lip to keep from grinning too widely.

"Does the sting of your first defeat still hurt, Pretty Boy?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes, Pretty Boy," she said with sly smile.

"What have I told you about calling me that," he rebuked.

"To not call you that in front of your vassals but I don't see them any where near us," Torunn retorted, flexing her aura ever so slightly. A shivered raced up Sesshomaru's spine. Torunn crouched low to ground, "If I win this fight, you're going to have to tell me all about this "giant dog form" of yours. Rin sparked my curiosity. I feel like it's only fair since I explained my true powers to you." Sesshomaru smirked - it amused him how many ultimatums Torunn had made with him, and how he had agreed to them all. Torunn piqued his interest every single time she made a deal, with hime wanting to know the outcome, whether it was in his favor or not.

Something about Torunn was compelling, Sesshomaru had to admit. She didn't bore him like so many others before her. Torunn was a challenge and he enjoyed it.

The night breeze rippled the grass like wind on the sea as the two of them stared each other down, both hanging onto a breath neither expected to be holding.

It was Torunn who made the first move, launching herself at the Demon Lord, but not with a strike of her fist, but the full force of her shoulder. She managed to vault her full body weight into Sesshomaru - which admittedly he was not prepared for. He took the blow, being pushed back about 30 feet but still remained standing nonetheless. Torunn, on the other hand, rolled out of the way and less than gracefully got back on her feet, only barely missing a swipe from him at her left shoulder. Torunn was able to match him hit for hit, and dodge for dodge. His own speed matched her own as she felt the graze of his heel as he tried to land a kick in her gut, but turned around him to evade it.

They kept circling around one another. A punch thrown by one that was handily dodged by the other, a redirected foot from an errant kick by being merely pushed away. To on lookers, it truly looked like a beautifully but deadly choreographed dance, with neither one truly leading nor following. Both formidable warriors knew to deflect but Torunn wondered how Sesshomaru would fare in close range combat, and she meant _close_. Everything from his fighting technique to how interacted with everyone, screamed "keep at distanced". Torunn had a thought:

 _Could Sesshomaru even wrestle?_ She supposed there was only one way to find out.

Sesshomaru shot his right hard toward Torunn's face, and as she redirected it away from her, Torunn did the unthinkable. She seamlessly glided around to his back and managed to get the Demon Lord of the Western Lands into a sort of full nelson. Sesshomaru was so confused that she somehow looped her strong arms under his and around his shoulders that he did not know how to deflect her movements. Sesshomaru had of course been constricted by other demons before, but he would merely unleash a small amount of yokai and they would practically disintegrate - but they weren't using powers. Just raw and very much brute strength.

Slowly, Torunn's left arm inched its way towards Sessomaru's neck to avoid the lotus armor on his right shoulder but she did mange to miss its spikes. What she hadn't thought about was his _mokomoko_ and how soft it was. The last time she had touched it, she was only thinking about how she was going to use all of her strength to throw him, and not how soft as a cloud it was. It began to tickle her face ever so slightly. She blew air out her mouth, trying to get the fur away from nose. Sesshomaru tried to thrash about, doing anything to get her off his back but he then felt Torunn starting to drag him to the ground, one knee at a time.

"Is this how your people fight where you come from?" Sesshomaru gritted out, while thinking of how to get leverage of her. Torunn had gotten one of his knees to the ground but was struggling to get the other to the same level.

"Sometimes," she managed to say, her breath a little ragged, "We will do anything to win a fight - to survive."

"Anything?" He asked, twisting his body around, using his body weight and leverage to toss Torunn over his right shoulder, her own slamming into the ground. A brief moment the was wind knocked out of her but managed to get on her knees before Sesshomaru had gotten a hold on her legs. She writhed like a fish out of water, but Sesshomaru grabbed at her waist with his new left arm and she fell face first to the ground. She let out an _"oof"_ as she made contact with dirt and earth. Wildly, she got onto her side as the Demon Lord of the Western Land made his way on top of her. The two of them interlaced their hands, Sesshomaru not quite straddling her but very much over her. She smiled wide with determination, with Sesshomaru's silver hair falling all around her.

"Well, I wouldn't try everything in a sparring match," Torunn grunted out as she saw just a flicker of what seemed like happiness pass through his amber eyes, "I wouldn't try stabbing you right now - that would be un-sportsman like." The two tussled and turned in the soft grass, grabbing at one another. Torunn was actually impressed that he was able to hold his own in such an undignified manner, so much that every so often when Sesshomaru would get the upper hand, a laugh would escape from her lips.

Again the two locked hands with one another, pushing with all of their might. Sesshomaru had gotten himself mostly back on top of her, Torunn trying to wrap a leg around his body but his clothes made almost impossible to do so. She kept on getting tangled up with his flowing garb and fur train. After sometime, she finally got a leg wrapped one of his, making him lose some stability, and falling close to her face.

"I'm glad to hear that wouldn't stab me," he replied evenly. Torunn let out another laugh.

"Were you trying to make a joke, Lord Sesshomau of the Western Lands?"

"If I was, I was successful."

"And why is that?" Torunn pushed back.

"Because I was able to make you laugh."

As soon as he said it, a fire lit up in Sesshomaru's eyes. It was a light that Torunn had not expected to ever see. It was a light that matched her own that burned brightly in her eyes. In that moment, the two of them shared their light together.

One would have to be either have to be blind, or an idiot not to see Sesshomaru's beauty, she idly thought to herself. In fact it was one of the first thing Torunn _had_ noticed, aside from his immense power, of couse. Torunn had felt his power but hadn't known what to expect, if anything at all, when she did finally encountered the source. She surely hadn't count on his God-like beauty when she sought after him. Every flattery that she had thrown his way, Torunn meant. Torunn appreciated a precious treasure when she saw.

And it was that moment that Torunn lost her edge against Sesshomaru.

Torunn had loosened her grip for scarcely a second, but it was enough for Sesshomaru to seamlessly go from gripping her hands down to her wrists. That brief distraction of being lost in thought that he was able to slam Torunn's body between him and the ground. With her arms pinned down, she looked into those damned amber eyes and saw a bright triumphant burning there. Torunn couldn't tell if his triumphant was beating her finally in sparring, or something else.

The two them stayed there, almost frozen in their position, with Sesshomaru straddling Torunn, her wrists locked in his grip. Neither one of them made a move, or hardly breathed as the stars hanged heavy above them, making the daiyokai's silver hair shine like silk, its etherial glow all that more present to her.

"It looks like you beat me this time, Pretty Boy," Torunn said, breaking the silence. The wind blew all around them, the rustling leave in trees being the only other sound for miles. Slowly, Sesshomaru released one of his grips around her wrist, but still hold the other down. "I'm glad the arm is treating you well." His free hand reached down towards her face, moving the errant strands of gold from around her face. Sesshomaru's gaze never left hers, looking like once again trying to unravel a riddle. Slowly he made his way closer to her face. Normally, it would be Torunn to close the distance, picking up the habbit to show dominance and to prove they would never back down. Rarely was she ever on the recieving end of her own intimidation tactic. Be there, Torunnn understood people would bend to her. It was the same reason why people watched gale force storms on the sea insteading finding shelter.

It was beautiful and yet terrifying. So much that you could not bring yourself to look away, no matter the danger. And Torunn felt like she was in the middle of a raging storm when she looked into his eyes. It was a storm within himself - Torunn could see that as plain as lightning, but she wondered if he knew how visible his storm was.

Torunn began to shift underneath the Demon Lord who was still lost in thought. "Not that you're heavy or anything but maybe we should get up and go back to Jaken and Rin." After a moment, Sesshomaru shook himself out whatever reverie he was in, and slowly he made his way up to his feet. Torunn eventually followed, brushing herself off, giving the Demon Lord a lop-sided smile as she did.

"I'm impressed," she said, "I would never have imagined a being such as yourself to hold their own in a fight like this." He looked at her again, his silence somewhat unerving her. "What - cat got your tongue?" She hadn't meant to but she felt herself trying to goad him into saying something - anything - after that intimate exchange. Even a grunt would be better than the silence he gave off.

"You're nervous," he finally said. Torunn gawked at him, now only really sensing how fast her heart was bearting but was she nervous? Torunn wasn't sure.

"Well," she started, "I thought - rather maybe I still think - that you might be angry with me for pulling a stunt like that but hey! At least we know your arm works pretty well." Sesshomaru looked at his left arm and back to Torunn.

"Yes," he said, "Your craftmanship is adequate."

"I think better than adequate."

"Hn," he replied, his eyes dipping down but there was mistaking it - there was a smile on his lips, and for a moment, Torunn felt pride swell. She started walking back to their camp, passing the daiyokai as she did, only to be stopped by the moody demon. His left hand caught her arm, and turned her towards him. "You're right - it is a good arm, and I am very grateful for it, Torunn." Not knowing what else to do, the warrior woman raked her hands through her golden hair, trying not to feel the flush in her cheeks.

"You are very welcome, Lord Sesshomaru," Torunn managed to say but let out a measured sigh and looked into his eyes, "It is an honor to help a warrior such as yourself." She raised her chin to him but made no move to release her arm from his grip.

"Still you hesitate," he said. Torunn cocked an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Sesshomaru meant, but knowing in her gut that she understood the words he said. She let a out a small laugh, shaking her head.

"So do you," she shot back, "I guess we're at another impasse, Pretty Boy."

* * *

Trees shook as lumbering foot steps echoed in the distance. Birds flew in every direction as hulking figured made its way to a rushing river, bending down to take a drink. The creature lapped at it, the cold water splashing into its tusked mouth. The large dark red _oni's_ head shot up as he heard an errant twig break hind him. His watery, yellow eyes scanned the area behind him but he relaxed. Standing up and turning around, he found a large rock to sit on as he crossed his enormous arms over his barreled chest. The creature snorted out a laugh as he looked upon a smallish figure, cloaked in a white baboon's fur, crouching on the ground away from him.

"Naraku," the creature grunted, "To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your precense?"

"Heh, it is good to see you too, Chiyu-Ryoku," the other being said, "I came because I have a proposition for you." Chiyu-Ryoku let out a gutteral laugh that gurgled in the back of his throat.

"You need my help?" He asked.

"Yes," Naraku said almost sweetly, "I need your strength. I need you to find and bring back someone for me."

"That doesn't seem too hard," the oni said, almost disappointedly, "Why not have one of your lackeys do that for you?" Naraku shook his head.

"They're not strong enough, " the half-demon said wistfully, "That's why I need you, Chiyu-Ryoku. I need your strength. And I promise you will be paid handsomely." Naraku threw something small at the large oni. He caught it, looking at the shinning object in his clawed hand. He looked greedily upon, and looked back Naraku. "There will be more where that came from should you succeed in this task." The oni grinned a terrible grin, with malice in his yellowed eyes. He took the Shikon Jewel Shard, and pressed it into his bare chest, right above his heart. After a few moments, he felt a power unlike anything he had ever felt before surge through him. Chiyu-Ryoku felt invincible.

"Who is this being you look for, Naraku?"

"I have no name but she is a formidable warrior, with long golden hair and piercing blue eyes. She smells of sea water and wolf, and carries a strange aura. I'm sure you felt her presence in the last week, hm?" Chiyu-Ryoku grunted a yes of sorts, "I will warn you though - she travels with Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands but I will take care that for you. I only need you to worry about the warrior woman. Do not kill her, though. I need her alive - for now."

"How will you take care of the Demon Lord?" The ogre asked.

"Do not worry yourself about that," Naraku, "I have my plans. For now, make your way towards that volcano in the distance. I'm sure you will find her soon enough. Again, do not kill her - just incapacitate her."

"What if there are others?" The spider hanyou laughed.

"Do what you will - the woman is the only thing that matters to me." The ogre let out another disgusting laugh as he lumbered off in the direction of the valcano, a small swarm of Saimyōshō following after the hulking form. Naraku's own face was twisted into a vile smile.

 _Soon I will have her power._ He tilted his head back, letting a maniacle laugh dance on the wind.


	14. Chapter 14

Birds sang their morning hymns as the sun's rays crept their way into the cave, but disturbed no one. Jaken, Rin and even Torunn had stayed asleep, while the silent Daiyokai never actually closed his eyes once that night. His mind was too wrapped in certain thoughts to grant Sesshomaru any sort of lull. He had sat at the mouth of the cave all night, listening to the winds sing their quiet songs, watching the moon dip behind them and the stars fade into day. Not that he needed sleep, but he secretly wished he had so his mind would stop all of its chattering. It was beginning to grate on his nerves, dissolving what little patience the Demon Lord held.

All night, Sesshomaru's mind played out his and Torunn's "sparring" match over and over and over again. How he had lost himself as soon as Torunn had him locked in that ridiculous move, her strong arms squeezing his torso and neck like a viper. The look of utter shock on her face when Sesshomaru had her underneath him, her blue eyes wide. He thought about how she had felt moving underneath him. Sesshomaru swore that he could feel Torunn's heart beat in his hands still, hearing her blood race through her veins as he held her down - it matched his own heart beat at that moment.

What had kept him up the most was what if Torunn had noticed how his heart beat betrayed him? How would she think of him? Or what if she _hadn't_ notice the way that she made him feel? He didn't know which one was the worse of the two.

She was right - the two of the were at an impasse, both knowing that neither of them were going to budge in this mutual frustrated predicament. It was her stubbornness matched up against his pride. Sesshomaru scoffed at himself, but caught his line of vision to wander back to the sleeping warrior woman, her face the very definition of serene. A sense of annoyance almost over took him, looking at her being able to sleep while he stayed up with his thoughts, but then that was followed by a very different feeling. A sudden warmth washed over him, a warmth that was not too dissimilar to the warm feelings that he encountered the previous night. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but Sesshomaru thought he could finally put into words what he had been feeling, even if it was fleeting, in that moment.

It was happiness - a true happiness. A sense of freedom. It was nothing like he had felt before.

And it was all of Torunn's doing. As he continued to gaze at her, Sesshomaru could feel the warmth burrow beneath his skin, trying to bury itself deep within him. He tore his gaze away from her and looked out of the cave at another new day. Another day closer to finding Totosai. Another day closer to Torunn leaving them. Another day closer to losing her. Sesshomaru shook his head in disagreement to himself. He couldn't lose something that didn't belong to him.

Torunn only belonged to herself. Sesshomaru didn't know her leader Odin, but he had a sneaking suspicion that not even he could truly tame the wild warrior. And if Sesshomaru was to be truly honest with himself, that was one of the reasons why he was so intrigued by Torunn. He, on the other hand, belonged to the Western Lands. He could try to fool himself with traveling, nomadic life style but at the end of the day, Sesshomaru still had subjects to rule and a court that he had to answer to, no matter how few and far between those meetings were. He was a slave to decorum, pedigrees and prestige.

Torunn was none of that - in the time that she had spent with the Demon Lord, she had helped him to feel free, and helped him feel a sense of contentment that he soon would never forget. Without even trying, Torunn had given so much more than just a new arm. Thinking upon that, Sesshomaru let out small and tired sigh and got up and stood at the mouth of the cave, letting a different kind of warmth wash over him. He didn't bother to cover his eyes from the brightness of the sun.

"Did you even sleep at all?" A familiar voice asked behind him, still slightly husky from sleep. Of course Sesshomaru felt her approach him, but was slightly taken aback to hear Torunn directly behind him. He hadn't realized how deep he was in his thoughts as he turned to look at her, wearing a tired smile as she tried to claw the knots in her wild hair. "In fact, do you ever sleep, Sesshomaru?" The Demon Lord gave her a dry stare,

"Your impression of me is most amusing," he replied. Torunn let out a snort and moved to the other side of the entrance of the cave, crossing her arms as she leaned up against the rocky wall.

"You should ask Rin about my impressions of you. She think they're hilarious, though Jaken wouldn't say the same." Sesshomaru caught the impish gleam in her eyes, and felt a small shiver shoot up his spine.

 _Torunn almost lives to play with fire,_ he thought to himself as her gaze wandered into the distance.

"Today's the day, I suppose," Torunn said, stretching her arms above her head, "How long does it usually take this Totosai to forge his weapons?"

"Not very long," he replied, "Maybe a few days at most." Torunn's response was her own version of his non-verbal " _Hn_ ". He couldn't help but smile but it quickly dissipated. "We will be leaving soon."

"Should I wake the others?" Sesshomaru shook his head. His answer surprised Torunn, her blue eyes holding so many questions.

"Rin can't physically be there, so Jaken will stay back here at the cave to watch after her. No use waking them - they'll know where we'll be."

"Poor Jaken," Torunn said and then continued, "But then just where in the name of Frigg does he live if Rin can't go? Hel?"

"A volcano," Sesshomaru said flatly, but his eyes held some humor when he looked at Torunn's shocked face once again.

* * *

 _Damn you Odin. Why must you make things more difficult than they need to be,_ Torunn thought to herself as she marched beside Sesshomaru, who still had a smug smile tugging at the edge of his lips. And after the previous night, she had to be alone with the infuriatingly handsome dog demon. _Bastard - how is Sesshomaru so calm after last night? Am I the only one still feeling the shared energy from last night?_

The smell of sulfur hung heavy in the air as the two of them made their way closer to the impending fixture in front of them, waking her out of her thoughts. Torunn wrinkled her nose at the pungent scent. It had smelled like something had died, its corpse rotting in the mid-day sun.

"It smells like Surtr's asshole," she grumbled under her breath.

"Did your Odin tell you anything before you came here?" Sesshomaru asked. Torunn shook her head no, a tight, forced smile on her face.

"Nah," she replied, "That pain in the ass never makes anything easy - not even for his most prized warrior."

 _Just how does Odin expect me to do this? This is going to take forever to climb._ Torunn groaned internally as they reached the base of the volcano, _I'll get that one-eyed trickster back, just you wait._ She looked at the looming rock form, thin swirls of smoke escaping from its gaping jaw. Internally, Torunn swallowed hard. Torunn, while not quite a demon but definitely not a human, _should_ be okay - that's what she was trying to convince herself. As they stopped, Torunn craned her neck upward, Sesshomaru stopping a few feet behind her.

"How long does it usually take you to climb this beast? A half day?" She turned her head back to him.

"I do not climb this," he simply said. Torunn made a face and then turned back to the volcano, her brows knitted tightly together in confusion.

"Then how do you - _?!"_ But before she could finish her question, Sesshomaru had scooped her up in his arms and in a graceful leap, the two of them were gliding through the air, weaving in and out of the low hanging clouds that clung to the volcano. Torunn's eyes grew larger as the ground below them grew smaller, her heart beating madly in her chest. She had never flown before - Torunn was a creature of the ground, not the sky! She could have beaten the vainglorious Demon Lord for pulling a stunt like that. But instead, Torunn buried her face in his chest, trying to ignore just how high they were in the air.

As they continued to soar upwards through the sky, Sesshomaru cast his eyes down but didn't expect the proud warrior woman as frightened as she was. He could feel her heart beating fast and hard like an obon drum; he needed to get to the bottom of her behavior. Slowly, Sesshomaru made his and Torunn's way back down towards the earth, about half way up the volcanic mountain, landing so gently that she hadn't even noticed that they were on the ground. Her face was still buried in Sesshomaru's chest, her arms around his neck in a vice-like grip.

"Torunn," Sesshomaru said gently.

"What, you bastard?" Torunn said, her words muffled. Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh.

"We're on the ground." Slowly, Torunn turned upward and began to pry herself off of Sesshomaru, feeling her face flush with each passing moment - she was feeling an odd mixture of exhilaration, anger and embarrassment. After standing on her own two feet, she took a step back from the Demon Lord, giving him a slight shove as she did, the anger winning in that moment.

"What in the name of Freyja was that?" Torunn practically yelled at him, throwing her arms up in the air, "You - you can't just pick someone up and fly them in the air like that! You've got to give some warning. Sweet Norns." Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least at her reaction.

"I did not think that this would have frighten you," he replied, "You always seem so sure of yourself." The warrior woman let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah because I know my limits for the most part. I've never done - " Torunn gestured wildly towards Sesshomaru and then towards the sky with her hands, " _That_ before. I'm a creature of the earth. I've never thought about doing that so how do I keep myself safe from something I know nothing about?" Sesshomaru looked at Torunn with puzzlement.

"Do you not have faith in me to not let you fall?" He asked as though he was slightly offended. Torunn caught a glimpse of pain pass through his amber eyes like a thunderbolt and it caught her by surprise, "I trusted you when you said you could give me a new arm." Her blue eyes went to his left arm and the guilt hit her hard in her stomach. She had nothing to say to that because he was right. Sesshomaru grew to trust her, even when he had no reason to. Torunn did trust him but there was something different about what just transpired between the two of them.

Being cradled in his arm like that felt... _Nice_ _._ And that scared Torunn, maybe even more than the flying but she sighed deeply. Relenting, Torunn took a step closer to the insufferable Demon Lord, trying to show bravery, although her heart raced in her chest again but this time it was for a different reason.

"I do trust you, Sesshomaru," she said looking into his eyes. Torunn felt that she could trust him to not let her fall to her death. Her blue eye went soft as she sighed again, "And I suppose it would be quicker doing it your way. Is it easier if you carry me in your arms? Or have me ride on your back?"

"It will be easier if I carry you in my arms," he replied. Torunn swallowed hard. She was afraid that he was going to say that, but wondered if it really would be easier that way, but decided not to press any further. Torunn exhaled tiredly.

"Alright", she said readying herself, "Let's get going shall we?"

"Hn," the Demon Lord replied. With more gentleness than Torunn thought he had, Sesshomaru picked up the fierce warrior in his arms, cradling her as though she weighed no more than a child. He did not show it, but he marveled the way that Torunn almost instinctually buried her face into his chest again but this time she didn't feel stiff in his arms. This time, her body relaxed into his, her arms once again wrapped around his neck.

A smile graced the Demon Lord's face.

"Hang on," was all he said, the smile still on his lips, as he jumped into the air again. There was a part of him that reveled in her nervousness, and appreciated her complexities. There were so many layers that he longed to understand about Torunn but pushed those thoughts out of his mind as the continued their ascent.

After a few moments in the air, Torunn timidly turned her face away from the his musky, floral scent and looked at her surroundings and couldn't believe her eyes. Torunn had never been so close to clouds before and was surprised to feel how damp they were as the two of them passed through one. The same exhilaration had returned but it was joyous this time instead of panic stricken. As she felt the wind whip past the two of them, Torunn had the biggest grin plastered onto her face. She had to admit that flying was one of the most incredible experiences she had done, which was saying a lot for the nearly half a millennia old viking warrior. She smiled broadly at the scenery in front of her, and then up to the silent daiyokai.

The only time she felt this sort of freedom was when she went full berserk. She didn't have that much control, if any, when that happened, nor did she when she was flying with Sesshomaru but like she trusted herself when she berserked, she trusted Sesshomaru to not let her fall.

Some time had passed but Sesshomaru could still feel her heart beating wildly. His eyes wandered downward to Torunn whose own bright blue eyes were staring up at him. "Are you okay?" He said of the roar of the wind. Her eyes widened again and a slight pink hue crept onto her cheeks. She nodded yes fervently. "Good. We are almost there." Torunn's bright smile dimmed for a sliver of a second, feeling a bit of sadness when he said that.

As foolish as it was to wish it, Torunn wanted nothing more than to soar among the clouds with the Demon Lord.

Alas, as she turned away from him Torunn saw the top of the volcano in view before. As they approached the gaping maw, smoke trickling and dancing into the seemingly never ending blue sky that surrounded them. Sesshomaru began to slow down and retreat towards the top but missing the ledge. Confusion was painted all over the warrior's face as they made their way down further.

"He lives _inside_ it?" She asked incredulously. The strong smell of sulfur made her nose crinkle again, and the fact the silent Demon Lord hadn't answered her question but only because he hadn't needed to. The heat was enough to tell her that Totosai did indeed lived inside this fiery mountain. While she sweated profusely, Tournn stared in disbelief at Sesshomaru who seemed to not be bothered by the heat, especially given the many layers that he wore. It simply eluded the viking warrior, who only wore a tunic, her pelt and woolen pants. She tried to move her hair away from neck, drenching her with even more heat and sweat. That and it didn't help that she was still cuddled up in Sesshomaru's arms, sharing his body heat with her, finding out that he ran a lot warmer than most beings she met.

The Demon Lord in question slowed down as they reached deeper into the crater, heat and steam swirling about them as scanned for the demon smith's forge and home. A few minutes passed, Sesshomaru found it and made their way towards the large hovel that was a large demon skull. Torunn's eyes grew wide with surprise at the sight, and as they finally made touch down to mostly solid ground. Torunn had half expected to see something similar to the plane of Muspelheim - fields of bubbling lava and sparking embers. And while this place did have that, what they had landed on was an area of scorched earth.

"Just who is this guy?" She asked absent mindedly as they made their way to the open jaw of the deceased demon's head that served as the front door.

"A fool," Sesshomaru answered. Torunn snorted in response, a small laugh escaping from her.

"I suppose a fool would live a decaying skull of a monster in the middle of volcanic mountain," she commented dryly, eyeing an odd, three eyed ox sitting next to the entrance, "It would make sense for Odin to befriend a being like this Totosai."

"Are you implying that your leader is a fool?"

"Of course," Torunn said, "Everyone is a fool at some point in their life, if not for the majority of it. Even the wisest can succumb to folly - it would be foolish to think otherwise." Sesshomaru scoffed at the notion of ever considering himself like that. He was Lord Sesshomaru - the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. The Killing Perfection.

"This Sesshomaru is no fool," he said icily. Torunn snorted another laugh.

"Here I thought you had gotten over your pride. You hadn't boasted in nearly a day." She ended her remark with a sardonic smile, her blue eyes dancing with mischievous intent. She had come to learn how to press the Demon Lord's button just enough - he growled at her. Not threateningly, but more in a playful manner.

"What have I said about your smart mouth?" He asked, his rich baritone voice sending shivers up and down Torunn's spine despite the heat.

"How you admire it so much?" Torunn retorted playfully, tossing her long blonde hair into his face as she turned to the entrance of the skull, it's dull teeth like curtains that barely covered it. Torunn poked her head into the open jaw. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Of course Torunn could see perfectly in the dimly lit cavernous room, so it only took a moment for her eyes to see a waifish, old man cowering on the side of the cavern.

"There's no one here!" The man, whom Torunn presumed to be Totosai, called back, his voice cracked and raspy. Torunn pulled her head from the entrance, turning to Sesshomaru who only said, "I told you so." The warrior woman rolled her eyes.

"Totosai," Torunn called back to him, "Please, I need your help." A long stretch of silence passed between them when she finally heard the gravelly voice answer:

"Hmm, Totosai? Never heard of him."

Torunn let out a tired sigh. She had come so far only to find what Sesshomaru was trying to tell her all along. A fool.

Thinking on that, her heart had dipped little but quickly shook herself from that. Torunn was getting too soft - she was a viking warrior, Odin's Alpha for Tyr's sake! And vikings did not take "no's" idly. Torunn straightened herself up tall and proud, held her head high and strutted into the gaping maw that was the old fool's home.

"I am not here to play games, old man. I was sent here by Odin, The All-Father, to you to repair my broken blade," She said, her voice strong and commanding. At that moment, Torunn reached into her bag pulling out the hilt and what little there was left of her weapon. Her voice softened, finishing, "I'm not sure why you cower but I am not your enemy."

"No," Totosai replied, still splayed up against the wall, "But he is!" His bugged eyes only grew larger when he looked beyond Torunn's shoulder. She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing at the entrance but not coming any closer. Her eyebrow shot up at the Demon Lord in a bemused fashion, her attention then going back to the sword smith.

"Am I missing something here?"


End file.
